Release me
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Yaoi YuriXKai y un poco de BryanXRei. Todo ha terminado. Si los sueños se vuelven realidad... tambien las pesadillas? Por fin una salida, que te marcara para siempre. -- Epilogo : sentimietos 28 dias despues, al igual que la luna, todo brilla de nuevo--
1. Release me

^____^ Nyhao!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^ Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo fic.  
  
Todos: OTRO?!?!  
  
¬¬ Hai. T_T se que no he terminado ninguno, pero les juro que algún día!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬ si claro.  
  
XP no me crean! ^^ Bien, este es un fic Yaoi ^^U creo que si, pues... es Yaoi o Shounen Ai, que es casi lo mismo, pero.. @.@UU mejor olvídenlo. Es un fic Shounen Ai, Yaoi. La pareja es Yuri/kai, y es Yuri primero porque Yuri es el seme ^^.  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
^^U es el primer fic de esta pareja, n_nU así que no garantizo que este muy bien que digamos ^^UU  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni blablabla...  
  
Pov Yuri(Tala)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RELEASE ME  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La luna brilla en el cielo, y su luz entra por mi ventana, iluminando tu rostro. Apenas puedo creer que estas aquí, en mi cama, con tus ojos cerrados mientras tu pecho sube y baja al ritmo de tu tranquila respiración, mientras que te abrazo cuidando tu sueño.  
  
Contemplo tu hermosa faz, con tus marcas azuladas que se ven brillosas, como si estuvieran húmedas; tus labios ligeramente abiertos y tu piel, que es tan suave como el terciopelo. Todo seria perfecto si no fuera que la razón por la que estas aquí no es agradable para nada...  
  
De pronto tu respiración se agita y tu tranquilo rostro muestra algo de dolor. De tu frente salen perlas de sudor y gimes queriendo despertar de tu pesadilla. Pero se que aunque despiertes, la pesadilla no acaba, jamás acabara. Intento abrazarte, pero solo provoco que tiembles. No se que hacer!! Me siento mal de no poder ayudarte, de no poder desaparecer tu pasado ni destruir tus fantasmas. Porque no puedo iluminar las sombras que te acosan y te lastiman...  
  
-- Tranquilo... Kai... despierta –te susurro al oído.  
  
Lentamente vas abriendo tus ojos café rojizos y me miras, al principio con algo de temor, pero después con mas tranquilidad. De pronto hundes tu rostro en mi pecho y yo te abrazo.  
  
-- Fue una pesadilla? –Me preguntas.  
  
-- No Kai, no lo fue... –Respondo acariciando tu cabello. Me entristece tanto decirte eso.  
  
-- Je, lo se, tan solo quería cerciorarme –Dices volviendo a acostarte, abrazándote de mi, queriendo sentirte protegido.  
  
Yo te sonrió, me encanta estar contigo, como estoy ahora. Pero no estas aquí porque me quieras o porque me ames, estas aquí porque necesitabas no estar solo. Sabes que conozco lo que en realidad sucede, sabes que jamás le diré a nadie, sabes que en mi tienes un amigo. Pero no se cuanto tiempo podré soportar el verte así, muriendo lentamente, desgastándote, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, mostrando una falsa fortaleza. Miro tu rostro nuevamente, parece que ya te has dormido, y nuevamente sonrió, deseándote un sueño tranquilo, sin fantasmas, sin oscuridad. Recuerdo como es que llegaste esa noche aquí, a mí cama y a mi vida...  
  
~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
Gritos...  
  
Cubro mis oídos con mis manos, estoy cansado de oírlos, harto...  
  
Sollozos...  
  
¿quién?! ¿Quién es quien llora? ¿Quien es quien grita? Esa voz, la conozco, si! La conozco, pero aun no se quien es...  
  
-- Cállate y disfruta!!  
  
Escucho la voz de Boris, pero ¿A quien se lo dice?. La curiosidad me esta matando, no puedo dormir. Pronto mi curiosidad desaparece y siento una lastima infinita por la pobre criatura que este en esa habitación. Llanto y gemidos salen de allí, fuertemente. Estoy cansado por los entrenamientos y ahora que quiero dormir, ¡a Boris se le ocurre traer a algún zorro!  
  
Harto de esto, salgo de mi habitación, pienso en darme una ducha fría, me encantan, tal vez así logre olvidarme de todo lo que he escuchado esta noche.  
  
-- Lárgate!!  
  
Otra vez el, de seguro ya se divirtió con el chico y ahora lo corre de allí. Otra vez la curiosidad repiquetea en mi interior y, entrando en uno de los pasillo contiguos, ocultándome, observo para ver quien sale de allí. La puerta se abre lentamente y miro expectante, el chico sale de la habitación, camina algunos pasos tambaleándose ¡Dios mío! Es un niño aun! Parece tener mi edad, tal vez un poco mayor. Se recarga en la pared y se deja caer, sentándose en el piso. La luz de uno de los candelabros del pasillo me deja ver su rostro. Mis ojos se abren lo mas que puedo y mi boca quiere gritar, pero mi garganta esta cerrada.  
  
Es Kai!!!!!  
  
Salgo corriendo a su lado. Me pongo en cuclillas frente a el y tomo su barbilla, obligándolo a verme. Su mirada esta vacía, nublada, hueca, perdida. No me ve, no puede verme; no esta.  
  
-- Kai!! Kai!! –Le grito, al tiempo en que sujeto sus hombros con fuerza, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
-- Ya... no mas... por favor...basta –Susurra, aun sin verme, sin estar consciente. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, maldición! Esta en shock.  
  
Lo tomo de la cintura y tiembla. No hago caso de eso y lo levanto, puedo ver que le duele moverse. Lo llevo lentamente a mi cuarto, allí estará mas seguro, estará mas seguro porque yo no dejare que le pase nada.  
  
Ya llegamos y lo pongo en la cama. Kai empieza a sollozar. Lo dejo allí, sigue llorando en silencio sin lagrimas, hasta que después de un rato queda en silencio.  
  
-- Kai...  
  
Pero esta dormido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el ? ¿No podría ser otro? ¿Alguien a quien no conociera?  
  
Lleva apenas 1 semana de haber vuelto a la abadía, después de el campeonato mundial. Sus amigos permanecen aquí, en Moscú, de vacaciones, pero el quiso venir aquí. ¡Podría estar en un hotel, durmiendo tranquilamente, y no aquí! Y me acuesto a su lado, intentando no despertarle. Me quedo allí, vigilando su sueño.  
  
~~~~~ Fin Del Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
De esa noche ya han pasado seis mas. Esta es la segunda vez que vienes a mi. A veces soy yo quien te recoge en el pasillo, como la primera vez, o como ahora, tu llegas a mi cama, dejándote caer en mis brazos. Y en la mañana despierto, sin encontrarte. Siempre me dicen que ya te has ido, desde muy temprano, a pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Amigos. Aun me extraño imaginar que los tienes, pero ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Yo también soy tu amigo y tu el mío...  
  
-- Gracias... –susurras, sorprendiéndome, creí que dormías.  
  
-- Porque?  
  
-- Por estar conmigo...  
  
Te rodeo con mis brazos, y tu te acurrucas en mi. Tomo tu rostro con mis manos y te beso en la frente. Sonríes y cierras tus ojos, ahora si, entregándote a un sueño profundo y tranquilo...  
  
Y te sientes seguro, porque sabes, que no dejare que nadie te dañe.  
  
Te abrazo con fuerza, y me quedo dormido. Soñando, simplemente soñando.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^____^ Espero que les halla gustado!! Tamara!! Silver!! Javi!!! ^_^  
  
allí esta. ^^ yo tenia planeado esto como un oneshot, o sea que de un solo capitulo, pero si ustedes quieren, le doy continuidad n_n  
  
Todos: ¬¬ para que actualices cada 6 meses?  
  
¬¬ No!! ^^ Si me piden que le de continuidad, actualizare cada semana, n__n lo prometo!!  
  
Ahora si, espero sus reviews ^^ Oyasumi!! 


	2. Nightmares

Nyhao!!!  
  
Mwajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD  
  
Todos: .___.||||  
  
¬___¬ no que no?! XD Shi!!! Actualicé!!! Mwajajaja XD  
  
Todos: .___.|||| da miedo.  
  
¬.¬ no es verdad!! ^__^U bien, ya basta de mis locuras. Y Los dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic.  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto.  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un poco de lime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NIGHTMARES.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
-- Suéltame!! – Grito, mientras corro por los corredores de este infierno llamado abadía. Detrás de mi, la oscuridad busca atraparme. Una mano a emergido de ella y me sujeta del brazo.  
  
-- Suéltame!! –Repito, pero es en vano, estoy atrapado y no puedo escapar. Entonces me envuelve por completo y siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, su piel que arde sobre la mía, sus manos explorando mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza...  
  
-- AAAHHH – Grito por ultima vez, mientras siento mi corazón detenerse y mi vida escapando, huyendo de mi; dejándome allí, inerte, muerto...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Abro los ojos, despertando de golpe. Tardo un poco en reconocer donde estoy y me cuesta recordar lo que paso, pero entonces lo veo, a mi lado, durmiendo. Yuri se ve lindo cuando duerme, se ve tranquilo y extrañamente tierno, no se parece para nada al frío cyber que es cuando esta despierto.  
  
Me levanto, no quiero que cuando despierte me encuentre a su lado, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir pena por mi mismo. Salgo de la habitación, silencioso, para no despertarlo y entro a la mía. Es aun muy temprano, así que voy a darme un baño, para despertar por completo y aprovecho que no hay nadie despierto.  
  
Entro a las duchas y quito mi ropa. Logro encontrar algunas marcas, señal de lo ocurrido en las noches, la mayoría están en mi cuello, pero las ocultare con mi bufanda. El agua esta fría, realmente no importa, me gusta el agua fría. Dejo que el agua lave mi cuerpo y quite la sensación que tengo en el. En cuanto terminé de bañarme, saldré de aquí, no soporto estar encerrado como un animal. Tal vez vaya a ver a mis compañeros de equipo...  
  
-- Hola Kai... –Escucho detrás de mi. Siento como mis piernas pierden fuerza y mi cuerpo tiembla de temor. Una mano se desliza por mi pecho, es la misma que la de mi sueño, se desliza lentamente, y siento como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse.  
  
-- Suéltame... –Digo, ¡Maldición! Mas bien suplico, intentando retirar su mano de mi cuerpo, pero en vez de soltarme, me sujeta con mas fuerza y me estrecha con su piel.  
  
-- Basta... –Pido mientras siento sus labios recorriendo mi cuello. Cierro los ojos, esperando que todo sea una pesadilla. Sigue besando mi cuello y mis hombros, acariciando mi pecho y mi espalda, yo no hago nada, tan solo me quedo allí, quieto, esperando que esto termine.  
  
-- Hoy... – Susurra en mi oído después de unos minutos que para mi parecieron eternos, dándome, con esa sola palabra, mas que una indicación, una condena. Entonces me suelta y se va, sin decir palabra, igual de silencioso que como entró.  
  
En cuanto oigo la puerta cerrarse, doy un suspiro aliviado, realmente me asusto la idea de que comenzara de nuevo lo que vivo cada noche. No se cuanto tiempo podré soportar esto...  
  
Termino de bañarme, me seco y me visto en silencio, después, salgo de allí, rumbo a cualquier lado, lo único que quiero, es escapar...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Despierto y busco a mi alrededor en vano a mi acompañante. No se porque lo hago, lo mas seguro es que ya se halla ido. Aun me cuesta trabajo pensar que es real lo que esta pasando.  
  
Voy a las duchas, me baño, me cambio y salgo para desayunar en el comedor. Y tal como lo imagine Kai no esta. Bien, no importa, este donde este, esta mejor que aquí.  
  
Pero las dudas nublan mi mente, ¿Por qué Kai esta aquí? ¿Por qué si tiene la oportunidad de irse no lo hace? ¿Qué lo retiene en este lugar?  
  
Entra Boris al comedor, silencioso como siempre. No puedo menos que mirarlo con odio. Lo odiaba antes de que Kai volviera, ahora, con lo que se, lo odio mas. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día, si ahorro suficiente, le pago a un matón para que lo desaparezca; si no lo hago yo antes.  
  
Por suerte el maldito solo entro y se fue, rápidamente. Tal vez sospeche que conozco toda la verdad, o casi toda.  
  
No he podido hablar con Kai, quisiera poder estar con el y preguntarle todo. Dicen que es mas difícil superar ese tipo de cosas si las callas, pero Kai es necio y sobretodo reservado, jamás dirá nada, imagino.  
  
Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, voy al domo de entrenamiento junto con mis compañeros de equipo, Boris al que dicen Bryan, Iván que es Ian y Sergei llamado Spencer. No le veo el caso a eso de cambiar nuestros nombres.  
  
Comienzo el entrenamiento, concentrándome en mejorar, pero por mas que intento despejar mi mente, solo tengo un pensamiento...  
  
¿Dónde esta Kai?  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Mizuhara)  
  
Bostezo mientras espero a que Takao termine de comer en el enorme buffet del hotel. Takao es agradable y divertido, pero a veces me desespera. Rei esta a mi lado, hace rato que ambos terminamos de comer. Kyo esta en las instalaciones de la BBA en Rusia, haciendo una investigación junto con mi madre. Estamos solo nosotros 3, pues Kai esta viviendo en la abadía. No se que le ve a ese lugar, es lúgubre y asusta. Pero así es Kai, creo.  
  
Ahora lo estamos esperando, para que se reúna con nosotros, prometió mostrarnos bien la ciudad. Me alegra ver tanto avance en su memoria, parece que sus recuerdos vuelven conforme esta aquí. Eso es bueno, no imagino lo triste que me sentiría si no recordara mi pasado.  
  
-- ¿En que piensas Max? Estas muy serio –Me pregunta Takao engullendo un enorme filete.  
  
-- En nada ^^ --Respondo sonriendo, olvidándome de mis pensamientos, para comenzar a reír al ver a Takao peleando con un trozo de pollo atorado en su garganta.  
  
-- Deberías comer un poco mas lento amigo –le dice Rei igual de amable que siempre. Takao ha ganado la batalla y el pobre trozo de pollo termino en el hoyo negro que tiene Takao en su estomago.  
  
-- Para que lo dices, nunca hace caso –Dice una voz detrás de mi.  
  
-- Kai!! – Decimos al unísono al verlo.  
  
-- A quien mas esperaban? – Pregunta este, me alegra mucho la nueva actitud de Kai, se ha vuelto mas sociable, al menos con nosotros.  
  
Después de un rato de conversar, salimos de allí, rumbo a nuestro "Kai tour", sin embargo, aunque todo parezca miel sobre hojuelas, hay algo que me molesta, hay algo raro, pero no logro descifrar que es. Algo esta pasando...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Aunque suene estúpido y cursi, me alegra estar con mis compañeros, es una gran forma de distraerme y divertirme un rato. Espero que el tiempo no se vaya rápido, no quiero volver a la abadía, no aun, no para eso.  
  
Estoy seguro de que se preguntan el porqué estoy allí, porque me quedo en ese horrible lugar. Piensan que es por gusto, pero no lo es; es por obligación y necesidad. Si quiero guardar en secreto lo que me pasa, debo de quedarme allí, no quiero que Boris vaya por mi como ya lo ha hecho, pero por suerte los demás no estaban...  
  
~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
Estoy solo en el hotel, los demás han salido, dijeron que a pasear pero yo no quise ir, no se que le ven de divertido a vaga por la ciudad sin oficio ni beneficio, tan solo por ocio.  
  
Me recuesto en la cama, cansado de tanta soledad, se que es extraño, pero por primera vez me aburro de estar solo. De pronto tocan la puerta furiosamente, eso a mi no me importa, sea quien sea el que este afuera, no me busca a mi, nadie me busca, nadie me recuerda...  
  
La puerta se abre de golpe, y ahí esta el, Boris.  
  
-- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Pregunto levantándome de la cama de un salto, hablándole con voz fría.  
  
-- No lo recuerdas Kai?  
  
Mi cuerpo se tensa irremediablemente recordando la "Bienvenida" que me dio Boris cuando regrese a la abadía. En esa ocasión me dijo lo mucho que me deseaba y estuvo todo el tiempo hablando de mi refiriéndome como "su juguetito" Eso me puso furioso y cuado intente defenderme, me aventó a la cama, entonces comenzó y por mas que le pedí que me dejara, no lo hizo...  
  
-- Aléjate de mi!! – Dijo con el tono mas frío y amenazador que encuentro en mi repertorio, pero el, al contrario de intimidarse, se acerca sonriendo y me toma por los hombros. Intento liberarme, pero el es mas grande y fuerte y no lo consigo. Comienza a desnudarme, primero mi bufanda, lentamente, besando mi cuello. Yo no puedo moverme, el miedo invade mis venas.  
  
Quita mi camisa y los protectores de mis brazos. Todo lo hace a su capricho, todo es como el quiere. Baja su mano de mi pecho y empieza a quitarme los pantalones, aprovechando para tocar. Yo... yo no siento placer, no siento nada sino temor.  
  
Un viento frío se cuela por mi ventana abierta y eso, en conjunto con mi terror al saber lo que pasara, me hace temblar. El me abraza, estrechándome contra su pecho.  
  
-- Tranquilo, el frío pronto desaparecerá – Susurra en mis oídos. Me acerca aun mas a su asqueroso cuerpo y puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Me pega contra la pared y comienza a acariciarme, besarme y demás cosas.  
  
Cierro los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos, me de cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla, pero no servirá de nada mentirme. La pesadilla comenzó, una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar...  
  
~~~~~ Fin Del Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
Recuerdo que Boris se fue, minutos antes de que los demás llegaran, por suerte, yo había podido ocultarme bajo las sabanas de mi cama. Ellos creyeron que estaba dormido. La mañana siguiente me fui a la abadía, por miedo a que la próxima vez, los chicos estuvieran cuando pasara. Boris me lo advirtió: "Tu sabes que no me importa que tus "amiguitos" lo sepan, así que tu decides que hacer, pero ten presente que por mas lejos que vayas, yo te encontrare..."  
  
Por eso estoy allá, así es mas fácil ocultar las cosas. Yuri lo sabe, pero a el no le importo, tan solo se solidariza conmigo, por ser compañeros, eso es todo. Y yo aprecio que no diga nada. Odio la lastima, siempre la he odiado. La gente hipócrita que siente lastima, compasión por sus amigos, pero no hacen nada por ayudar. Yuri no siente lastima ni compasión, al menos no lo demuestra. Tan solo esta allí, para consolarme, para dejarme desahogar, con discreción y silencio.  
  
Ya ha oscurecido, eso significa que tengo que volver. Caminamos lento hasta llegar a el hotel.  
  
-- Hasta mañana Kai –Me dicen, mientras entran a la habitación. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, deseando que el tiempo sea mas lento.  
  
-- Te encuentras bien Kai? –Me pregunta Max, viéndome desde el umbral de la puerta. Yo intento sonreír y asiento nuevamente. Temo que note que no los he podido mirar a los ojos desde hace tiempo. Extraño los ojos dorados de Rei, el azul oscuro de los de Takao y los reflejos de cielo que son los de Max.  
  
Me doy la vuelta, obligando a mi compañero a cerrar la puerta, entonces salgo del hotel, rumbo al lugar que mas odio. Lo único que ahora me consuela es el poder ver los ojos de hielo de Yuri al despertar después de las pesadillas. Solo eso me consuela y solo eso me da fuerza...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Ya es de noche y el entrenamiento ha terminado al fin. Cuando voy rumbo a mi habitación después de salir de las duchas, lo veo pasar.  
  
Con paso firme, mirada altiva, fortaleza y orgullo, pero todo es falso. Esta cansado y triste, acabado, muriendo. Me duele, pero me duele mucho mas verlo fingir que verlo como realmente se siente. ¿A quien quiere engañar? ¿A Boris? ¿A mi? ¿A los demás? O... ¿A él mismo?  
  
Estoy harto de esto, harto de verlo destruirse lentamente, no puedo soportarlo, ¿Cómo puede hacerlo él?  
  
Lo miro con un nuevo propósito en mi mente: No dejare que nadie le haga daño.  
  
No me importa lo que me pase, el es mas importante ahora. Si Boris quiere hacerle algo, tendrá que pasar primero por mi cadáver!!  
  
Ahora, con este propósito, me dirijo en dirección a la habitación de Kai, para enterarme de la verdad y salvar a quién, me di cuenta, amo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^ bien, esta algo corto, pero les prometo que cada capitulo será mas largo que el anterior n_n. Espero que les halla gustado. El próximo capitulo se titula: "Help you"  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
::.Carpe Diem.:: 


	3. Help you

Nyhao!! ^O^  
  
^___^ Ok, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este fic n__n mi primer Yuri/Kai!! ^.^!! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. T_T estoy tan feliz de haber recibido tantos!!! Ahora sip ^^ los contestare!:  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Javi:  
  
*--* verdad que si se ven lindos?! . yo también odio al maldito Boris!! *- * Viste?! Kris actualizo el dilema de Kai *-*!!! ¬¬ maldito Boris!! Pobre de el que hubiera tocado a Mishiru!!! o. ^^  
  
Tamara:  
  
^.^ de nada!! ^_^ es lo mínimo que podía hacer por una persona tan linda como tu!! n_n Que bueno que te gusto!!  
  
Lioku:  
  
^___^ Gracias!!! Y como ves, esta vez si cumplí!!! ^O^ Actualizo puntualmente!! ^-^  
  
Silver:  
  
^-^ que bien que te gusto!!! n_n gracias por decir que soy linda persona n//n, aunque le desagrade mi primo n__n.  
  
Liwk:  
  
Jeje ^^ gracias por la manifestación!! ^.^ como me gustaría poder hacer una *-*. ^^ Si, lo se, es triste y sádico... ._.U pensándolo bien MUY sádico ^^UU. Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Tamara:  
  
*-* Shi!!! Yuri-san es tan lindo ^.^!! Y quiere proteger a Kaicito ^.^!! ¬.¬ si!! Hay que matar a Boris!!!¿Solo Barney? También hay que llevarle a los Teletubies!!! Ese maldito debe ser torturado!!! Y torturado gacho!!!........ ^^U jeje, Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Silver:  
  
^.^ Hai!!! T_T pobre Kai!!! Soy tan mala con el!!! ;___; ¿Cómo puedo permitir que sufra tanto?!! :__: ^^ Matemos a Boris!!! Liwk comenzara una campaña antiboris n___n unámonosle!! ^^ Muchas gracias por decir que el fic es lindo n///n te lo agradezco mucho!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!  
  
Nat-chan07:  
  
^.^ Shi!!! n___n eres la segunda persona en amenazarme!! *-* Gracias!!! (Se que es raro ^^U pero me gusta que me den motivos de fuerza mayor para continuar, como la conservación de mi vida ^^) ^^ No os preocupéis!! Continuare pronto!! Y también los demás!! ^//^ en serio te gustan? Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Javi:  
  
T_T Kai!! Yuri!!! T___T shi!!! Sufren mucho!! T^T Pobecitos! o.o me has dado ideas!!!!! ^^ las pondré en practica en futuros capitulo n__n!!!! Gracias sobrinis!!! ^O^ Siempre me ayudas!!!! TT__TT por eso te quiero tanto!!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Lioku:  
  
^__^ Gracias!!! Que bueno que te guste el fic!!! ^.^ tranquilo! Actualizare lo mas rápido posible!! U_U pobre Kai!!! -__- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan cruel?! ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Liwk:  
  
^-^ jeje! Ship!! Continuare la historia, por mas triste y cruel que sea n_nU. º//º en serio piensas eso? ^O^ gracias!!! ^^ un tono muy interesante.... u_u Una "amiga" me dijo que Tala no era tan tierno y que Kai no era tan uke, en fin, me dijo que me había quedado todo mal T-T. XP pero preferí no hacerle caso y seguir la historia!!! (Esa amiga es también la que dijo que la pareja Kai/Rei era tonta y asquerosa porque parecen hermanos, también me dijo que Yuri/Kai igual y que si de yaoi se trataba, solo aceptaba el Kai/Ty -_-U. ¬¬** además de que dijo que el yaoi era asqueroso! Y el lemon mas! *... ^^UU jeje, ya me salí del tema, sorry)  
  
*-* verdad que si!! ^o^ se ven tan Kawai!!! ^^ y eso que hace poco me aficione a esta pareja. ... ^0^ me uno!!! Me uno a la campaña!!! Si!!! "MUERTE A BORIS SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS" XD... se lo merece!!! Espero que funcione y se extienda mas allá del océano!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por el review!!! Y "MUERTE A BORIS SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS"!!!! XDD  
  
Ikari Iori:  
  
^^ Gracias!!! Que bueno que te ha gustado n___n. Hai, intentare no dejar tantas dudas o suspenso! ^^ en serio si estas ansiosa de leer? º///º mas fics míos? ^//^U jejeje, si soy una malísima autora!!! Pero bueno n__n es tu opinión! Gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi:  
  
^-^ Que bien que te guste el fic n_nU y es verdad, soy demasiado cruel con Kai -.-U me gustaría saber porque ^^U. Mucho gusto Kitsune ^^!! Contestare esa pregunta: .__.U no sep! Bryan en la serie original se llamaba Boris Kuznetzov, pero de Boris (el otro) no se si se llamaba así o tenia otro nombre o si era llamado por el apellido o que, así que en realidad no se si en la serie original había dos Boris, pero yo, para no confundirme en eso, conservo el nombre gringo, Bryan ^^UU. -.- lo de las violaciones, si te das cuenta, en las historias que he puesto eso, hago que el violador se sienta culpable, tal vez así la gente entienda que si hace algo así, se sentirá mal por el resto de su vida!! ^_^ y por lo mismo que dijo Kitsune, n_n si es muy lista!! ^^ Como ves, actualizo cada semana y les prometo que Boris tendrá su merecido!!! ^-^ Gracias por su review!!!  
  
Angélica:  
  
^//^ gracias por decir eso de mi fic!!! Y si u_u a mi también me entristece lo que le pasa a Kai pero eso es lo fundamental y la base de la historia u__u. Y claro que seguiré con el fic!!! ^---^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
n.n Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!! T.T me hacen tan feliz!! TOT gracias a toda esa gente tan buena que se toma un tiempecito para mandar un review a pesar de que sea mala escritora!!! T^T muchas gracias!!!!  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HELP YOU  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Entro a la habitación, es mi habitación y sin embargo, no he estado casi ninguna noche en ella. En mi cama solo he dormido escasas tres veces. Me recuesto, esperando que pase el tiempo. Es ya la hora de dormir, y puedo escuchar como los ingenuos niños van a dormir, creyendo que algún día se convertirán en los mejores, sin darse cuenta de que jamás lo serán, no mientras sigan creyendo en las normas impuestas en este lugar, mientras tengan en mente los preceptos que yo aun tengo:  
  
Nadie es importante, solo tu.  
  
La amistad y el amor es para los débiles y hace débiles a los fuertes.  
  
No demuestres piedad por nada y nadie.  
  
De todos, esos son los que mas recuerdo, los que mas hondo se clavaron en mi ser. Y estoy consciente de que no los cumplo, porque soy débil, la amistad se ha vuelto mi necesidad. Como sea, ya todo parece estar en silencio. Me acuesto en la cama, cerrando los ojos, tal vez pueda dormir un poco antes de tener que ir con el...  
  
Escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, dejando entrar a una persona. ¿Quién será? Mi cuerpo se tensa de manera involuntaria, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez es Boris. Pero aun es muy temprano, aun pueden escuchar mis sollozos, mis gritos, mis gemidos. No quiero que nadie se de cuenta...  
  
Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro. Tiemblo levemente. No!! Porque no puedo? Porque no puedo controlarme? Porque no pierdo el miedo? Ya a pasado varias veces!! Debí haber perdido el miedo!! Debo de haberme acostumbrado...  
  
-- Kai... – Escucho pronunciar mi nombre, pero la voz no es de un adulto, no es Boris, es una voz mucho mas dulce, amable, de cierta manera hermosa. Es Yuri.  
  
Mi cuerpo pierde tensión y se relaja, mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Todo esta mejor.  
  
-- Yuri... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto mirándolo. Esos ojos hielo que son los únicos que puedo ver sin sentir vergüenza ni lastima por mi mismo. Esos ojos me cautivan... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Se supone que soy Kai Hiwatari! El chico frío y serio, fuerte y altivo!! Que me esta pasando?  
  
-- Vine a cuidarte... –Responde. No lo comprendo. ¿Cuidarme? ¿Cuidarme de que? Estoy bien.  
  
-- No necesito de una niñera –Respondo burlonamente, y es verdad, ya soy lo suficiente grande para cuidarme solo.  
  
-- No una niñera, pero si un guardián. –Dice sonriéndome. ¿Qué planea con esto? ¿Qué piensa hacer?  
  
Se sienta al borde de mi cama, observándome fijamente, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, yo; simplemente lo ignoro. Esto me confunde demasiado. Finalmente me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cierro los ojos y lentamente me rindo al sueño...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Me quedo allí, esperando verlo descansar. Kai es muy hosco y finalmente se da la vuelta, ignorándome. No importa, se que el es así. Después de unos minutos me levanto y rodeo la cama, para observar su rostro. Esta dormido. Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, con sus facciones generalmente frías y endurecidas completamente relajadas, desapareciendo esa faz de chico rudo, mostrando un chico que de cierta manera se ve... tierno.  
  
Aparto un mechón que ha caído en su rostro, para observarlo mejor. Parece que a caído en un sueño muy profundo, pobre, debe de estar muy cansado. Me acuesto en su cama, a su lado, pero sin tocarlo, temo despertarlo, después de todo, son contadas las ocasiones en las que duerme toda una noche.  
  
Observo con mas atención su rostro, algo embelesado por esa exótica faz, pero me detengo al notar algunos golpes, casi invisibles, pero eso me hace recordar para que estoy aquí, para ayudarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, necesito que me ayudes a sacarte de las sombras, no podré salvarte si no me ayudas a salvarte. No solo necesitas ayuda de parte mía, sino de parte tuya. Ayúdate! Que yo te ayudare..  
  
Cierro los ojos y permanezco en duermevela, entre el sueño y a realidad, pensando solo en el. Deben de haber pasado ya dos o tres horas...  
  
De pronto se escucha un quedo sonido, como una alarma de un reloj, pero apenas perceptible. No hago caso, pero siento movimiento. Y logro distinguir entre la oscuridad la silueta de Kai levantándose, lentamente. Bosteza y después se estira, como si ya fuera de día. Se dirige a la puerta...  
  
-- Kai! –Digo levantándome deprisa, corriendo e interponiéndome en su camino.  
  
-- Yuri!! –Exclama sorprendido. – Creí que dormías... quítate! – Dice intentando quitarme para permitirle salir de la habitación.  
  
-- ¿ donde crees que vas? – Pregunto desafiante, algo irritado.  
  
-- Ya lo sabes! – Dice bajando la mirada, para después levantarla, mostrando una falsa fortaleza.  
  
-- ¿Por qué vas?! ¡Quédate aquí! – Le digo, casi gritando.  
  
-- No puedo!! – Responde este. Aunque suene firme, se puede percibir un ligero quiebre en su voz.  
  
-- Claro que si! Quédate! – Repito, tomándolo por los hombros.  
  
-- Escúchame!! Si no voy el vendrá por mi!!! – Me grita, angustiado. Yo no se que hacer. Su rostro ya no es de fuerza ni decisión, sino de tristeza.  
  
-- ¡Que venga!! Yo no dejare que te haga nada!! – Respondo con firmeza, plantándome mas bien en la puerta.  
  
Sonríe levemente, en un gesto como de... ¿ternura? Extiende una mano y acaricia mi mejilla, yo me dejo llevar por ese movimiento, por la suavidad de su piel.  
  
-- No podrás evitarlo... por mas que lo quieras. –Dice sonriéndome aun, con voz triste. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?  
  
-- Puedo intentarlo!! – Digo mas firme aun.  
  
No me hace caso y de nuevo intenta salir, pero yo lo evito. Así seguimos, ante mi sonrisa, que no puede ser de otra manera que burlesca; y ante el rostro impasible de Kai, que cada vez se ve mas desesperado.  
  
De repente, escuchamos el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, algo que nos tensa a ambos. Luego pasos sobre el piso de piedra. Se aproxima...  
  
-- Escóndete!! – Me dice Kai de pronto, tomándome con fuerza de los hombros, obligándome a reaccionar.  
  
-- No!! Dije que no dejaría que te tocara y eso es lo que haré!! – Respondo.  
  
-- No seas estúpido!! – Dice con furia. – Vete!!  
  
-- No me iré!! – Digo. El rostro de Kai se ve mas angustiado aun, esta preocupado, preocupado por mi. De improviso acerca su rostro al mío y me besa, algo temeroso pero profundo. Yo cierro los ojos, correspondiendo. Siento sus manos en mi pecho, son tan suaves, tan cálidas...  
  
-- Dime, ¿Te gusto? ¿Me deseas? –Pregunta al separase de mi. Yo estoy completamente sonrojado, no se como responder, pero sorpresivamente asiento.  
  
-- Pues bien, ¿te gusto el beso? – Pregunta y yo asiento nuevamente – Si te escondes, te prometo mas de esos besos... y mas, pero hazlo ya!  
  
Sin nada que decir, escucho las pisadas cada vez mas próximas. Kai me toma y me esconde en un closet. Yo sigo sin poner resistencia. Kai cierra la puerta del closet, yo intento abrirla pero esta puesta con llave. Impotente, solo puedo observar a través del cerrojo...  
  
Toc, toc...  
  
Tocan a la puerta y Kai se acerca sin abrirla.  
  
-- Kai! – Dice Boris al otro lado de esta. – Kai, ¿Qué haces?  
  
-- Dormía – Responde Kai, con voz fría.  
  
-- Por eso no venias?!? – Pregunta enojado.  
  
-- Da – Responde.  
  
-- No importa, en unos minutos parto a Klin, por asuntos de negocios.  
  
Puedo ver como Kai da un suspiro aliviado y sonríe.  
  
-- Abre la puerta! –Ordena Boris y la sonrisa de Kai se borra. Baja la mirada y obediente abre la puerta, dejando entrar a el infeliz ese.  
  
-- Como te dije, me iré y no volveré hasta pasado mañana. Pero eso no significa que no podamos jugar un poco antes... –Dice sonriendo burlonamente, viendo como la piel de Kai palidece.  
  
Después de decir eso, pone sus manos en los hombros de Kai, dirigiéndolo lentamente a la cama. Tengo deseos de gritar, de correr y golpear a ese infeliz, pero, en el instante en el que lo iba a hacer, Kai voltea a donde estoy y con sus labios esboza un "no te muevas"  
  
Maldición! No puedo mas que obedecerlo y observar impotente lo que pasa.  
  
Kai se recuesta en la cama, y Boris sube también. Boris comienza a besar el cuello de Kai, lentamente, Kai solo se limita a aprisionar con sus puños la sabana, cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo tiembla levemente. Yo solo aprieto los puños, ansiando poder salir de aquí y detener esto.  
  
Miro asqueado como Boris va despojando a Kai de su ropa. Ya sin bufanda ni camisa, tiene el espacio libre para besar el pecho de Kai. Logro escuchar un leve sollozo de Kai y alcanzo a vislumbrar una lagrima que escapa de sus ojos y desaparece al caer en la sabana.  
  
Después quita el pantalón del chico que amo y acaricia su vientre, suavemente lo va recorriendo con su lengua. Ya no soporto mas!! Aprieto mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se han puesto blancos y aprieto mis labios con furia.  
  
Empiezan a surgir sollozos mas fuertes de la boca de mi amor.  
  
-- Net... net... yu... ri... si... len... cio... --Dice Kai entre susurros y sollozos, para darme a entender eso mismo, que no diga nada y guarde silencio, para que el infeliz no se de cuenta de mi presencia.  
  
¿Cómo me pide eso? ¿Cómo es posible?!! Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver mas!!! No!! Ya no mas!!! No soporto esto!!!  
  
No puedo mas que escuchar lo que sucede. Tan solo escucho sollozos, que lentamente se transforman en gemidos, después hay un gran silencio, seguido de gemidos, pero no de la boca de Kai, sino de la del maldito. Ese sonido invade la habitación. No puedo soportarlo mas...  
  
De improviso todo queda en silencio. Escucho como se levanta y sale de allí, azotando la puerta. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Kai se levanta y quita la llave del closet, yo abro la puerta y salgo lentamente.  
  
Allí esta Kai, acostado en la cama, cubierto por las cobijas. Me acerco lentamente, silencioso. Me subo a la cama, tristemente.  
  
-- Kai... – Pronuncio en un murmullo.  
  
-- ... – No me responde, tan solo se voltea, para quedar frente a mi. Sus ojos caoba denotan tristeza y vergüenza. No tiene idea de cuanto me lastima el verlo así.  
  
-- Kai... tranquilo – Digo, aunque se que es completamente inútil. Extiendo una mano y rozo su mejilla. El cierra los ojos al contacto.  
  
Se acerca y besa mi mejilla, con algo de timidez. Entonces cambia el destino de sus besos y toca con sus labios los míos, de manera tierna. Continua con el roce y después profundiza el beso. Sin darme cuenta, con los besos se ha ido acomodando, hasta quedar sobre mi. Sus besos abandonan mi boca y descienden a mi cuello. No se que es lo que esta pasando. Lentamente sus manos me despojan de mi ropa, dejando expuesto mi tórax. Pasa sus manos por mi pecho y me acaricia. Me encantaría que esto continuara...  
  
-- Kai... detente –Digo apartando sus manos de mi pecho.  
  
-- ¿he? – dice el, algo confundido.  
  
-- Kai... ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué haces esto? –Le pregunto con firmeza.  
  
-- Lo que prometí... prometí besarte y... – Va diciendo mientras acaricia mi pecho. – mas... – Pronuncia besando mi oreja seductoramente.  
  
Yo estoy sonrojado a mas no poder. Me sorprende mucho su actitud. Pero no puedo permitir que esto continué. Acaban de hacerle daño y el quiere... No! Definitivamente no puedo dejar que siga!!!  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Sigo besando su pecho, acariciando cualquier parte de su piel que pueda. Estoy cansado y el sueño me esta matando, pero debo cumplir con lo que prometo.  
  
-- Suéltame!! – Dice de pronto, sorprendiéndome.  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Escúchame!! No quieres hacer esto!! – Me grita. Y tiene razón. No quiero hacer esto...  
  
-- Y? ¿Desde cuando importa lo que yo quiera?! – Pregunto furioso.—Nunca a importado!! Nunca!!  
  
-- Kai... eso no es verdad... –Me dice Yuri, suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla.  
  
Yo no puedo mas. Nadie había sido así conmigo, nunca. Mi garganta esta cerrada. Dejando de acariciarlo y besarlo, me quito de sobre el y me acuesto a un lado, dándole la espalda. Me avergüenza tanto que me halla visto en esa situación. Me siento tan miserable, tan... vulnerable.  
  
Me quedo mirando fijamente a la nada, triste, tan solo esperando que Yuri se vaya y me deje solo. De pronto siento una mano envolver mi cintura, es Yuri, cobijándome con su cuerpo. Me doy vuelta y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, una posición un tanto incomoda para mi que siempre me ha gustado mandar. Es la posición que mas odie, pues mostraba mis deseos de sentirme protegido, y eso es muestra de debilidad. Pero en estos momentos no me importa para nada, no me molesta dejar ver que necesito compañía y protección. Puedo sentir la mano de mi lobito acariciar mi cabello... ¿Mi lobito?! ¡Que diablos me pasa?!... esto me esta afectando...  
  
-- ¿Qué te hizo? – Me pregunta de pronto.  
  
-- Nada... – Respondo sin darme cuenta. Estoy muy acostumbrado a responder eso.  
  
-- Dime... – Pide con voz firme. Levanto la vista y observo sus ojos hielo, después bajo nuevamente la mirada.  
  
-- Solo jugo conmigo... esta vez no me... – Digo sin poder encontrar las palabras para continuar.  
  
-- Comprendo. – Responde. Entonces se abraza de mi, instándome a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? ¿Por qué le importo? Soy nada, soy basura. No tengo remedio. He caído en un abismo... solo espero chocar con el fondo...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Kai corresponde a mi abrazo y durante un tiempo solo esta allí, acostado, recargado en mi pecho, silencioso. Poco después, lo observo y veo que se ha quedado dormido, completamente agotado. Sigo acariciando su cabeza, esta húmeda a causa del sudor que en esta noche fría ha surgido de su frente.  
  
Poco a poco, yo también me rindo al sueño, no sin antes observar por ultima vez esta noche, el rostro tranquilo de mi Kai...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Otra vez estoy yo solo, en un corredor de esta prisión. Todo esta en una inquietante calma. Un ligero ruido detrás de mi hace que me tense por completo. No necesito voltear, ya se quien es. Pero no tengo control y me doy la vuelta. No hay mas que oscuridad, pero se que oculto bajo esa penumbra, se encuentra el, esperándome. De pronto la oscuridad avanza y yo retrocedo. Cada vez se mueve mas rápido y empiezo a correr. Pero la oscuridad es mas rápida...  
  
-- Suéltame!! – La mano me sujeta, la misma de siempre.  
  
-- Suéltame!! – Repito mientras me envuelve. Esta vez, además de su cuerpo, su piel y sus manos, puedo sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cuello, descendiendo hasta mi vientre.  
  
Nuevamente cierro los ojos. Se lo que pasara, este sueño ya lo he vivido, este es el de todas las noches... ¿Será mi destino?  
  
Entonces grito y mi alma escapa de mi cuerpo. Miro a donde estaba. Y estoy muerto...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Amanece un nuevo día y observo nacer al nuevo sol. Yuri reposa aun en mi cama. Se que esto es tan difícil para el como lo es para mi, sobretodo porque no le he permitido hacer nada.  
  
El es tan bueno conmigo... No lo merezco!! No merezco esa ternura ni esa preocupación!! Soy tan solo una maldita perra!!  
  
¿Por qué no lo comprende? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que lo mío es un caso perdido? No tengo solución!! Y sin embargo el espera que las cosas cambien...  
  
Me quedo contemplando el amanecer desde mi ventana. Es extraño que el día se vea mas brillante hoy. Tal vez sea que por fin tendré un tiempo de descanso, sin preocuparme por saber si Boris me deseara o por cuidar que no me moleste.  
  
Este día no saldré. He decidido quedarme en la abadía y explorarla. Hace mucho que no hago eso. Tal vez le encuentre algo positivo a este infierno de roca y hielo.  
  
-- Kai... – Susurra Yuri desde la cama. Me volteo y lo veo sonreír.  
  
-- Si? –Pregunto. Lo veo dar un bostezo y volver a acomodarse en la cama.  
  
-- Ya tebya iyublyu... –Me dice y de inmediato se vuelve a dormir.  
  
Duro unos momentos sin reaccionar. ¿Acaba de decir que me ama? ¿A mi? ¿A Kai Hiwatari? ¿Al chico frío, al chico hecho de hielo, al corazón de escarcha?  
  
No puede ser posible!! No!! Nadie puede, nadie debe amarme!!! No soy mas que un juguete!! Un juguete que habla, piensa y siente, pero para el caso es siempre lo mismo, tan solo un juguete.  
  
Lo observo dormir, sus facciones tiernas y su cabello de fuego enmarcando su rostro. Bajo esos párpados se ocultan sus hermoso ojos. Bajo la cobija ese perfecto cuerpo.  
  
El no merece algo como yo. Simplemente no lo merezco.  
  
Me acerco y decido que no he dormido bien últimamente, aprovechare. Me recuesto en la cama y me acomodo entre los brazos de Yuri. Este me acoge suavemente... Lo beso en la mejilla y acaricio un poco su pecho, arrancándole algunos suspiros, pero me detengo. No puedo permitirme hacerle esto. Estoy sucio, manchado, mancillado. No quiero ensuciarlo con mi piel...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^ Espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews! ^O^  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
::. Carpe Diem .:: 


	4. Under the surface

Nyhao!!!  
  
^^ en el próximo capitulo respondo reviews!  
  
Ikari Iori: Hai!! Ya tebya iyublyu significa te amo en ruso, y claro que puedes utilizarlo!  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon.  
  
Javi: T0T muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Y gracias por las ideas n_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Under The Surface.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Me levanto lentamente, notando un ligero peso sobre mi pecho y al mirar que lo provoca, observo a Kai que sigue durmiendo apacible y tranquilo. Miro el reloj, que anuncia que son ya las 8 de la mañana, me extraña que Kai se levante tan tarde, pero creo que se merece este descanso...  
  
Intento salir de la cama, a la vez que evito que Kai despierte. Pero es en vano, se que al primer movimiento brusco que haga despertara, así que mejor me quedo allí, esperando que despierte por si solo.  
  
Aprovecho para acariciar su cabello, su rostro, su espalda... todo en el es tan perfecto...  
  
-- Hiwatari!!! – Se escucha el grito proveniente de mi compañero de equipo Boris, aunque, como odio ese maldito nombre, es preferible llamarle Bryan.  
  
Guardo silencio, seria extraño el verme salir de aquí, sobretodo con Kai dormido en la cama y algo de ropa regada en el suelo.  
  
-- Hiwatari!! Estas allí?! Despierta!!! – Continua Bryan igual de insistente. ¡Maldición! Si sigue así, despertara a Kai y Kai necesita descansar, aprovechar que su verdugo no esta. No veo otra opción...  
  
Abro la puerta y quedo frente al rostro impasible que de cierta forma se ve un poco sorprendido al verme salir de allí. Cierro la puerta tras de mi, aunque sin hacer ruido.  
  
-- Ivanov! ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí? – Pregunta.  
  
-- Buscaba a Kai – Respondo igual de frío que siempre.  
  
-- Te diré una cosa... No Te Creo – me responde y de inmediato me rodea y abre la puerta.  
  
Y lo observa, en la misma posición en la que lo deje, con la misma sabana arropándolo y las pocas prendas en el suelo...  
  
-- Puedo explicar. – Le digo.  
  
-- Te acostaste con el? – Pregunta con voz fría, pero con un dejo de preocupación y furia. Yo quedo en silencio por lo directa de la pregunta, pero el lo toma como un si – Idiota!!  
  
-- ¿He? – Pronuncio confundido.  
  
-- Boris te va a matar! – Me responde.  
  
-- ¿Por qué?! – Pregunto algo enojado. ¿En realidad cree que ese infeliz podría hacerme algo? Para nada! Primero muerto!!  
  
-- ¿Cómo de que porque?! Por tocar su juguete!! Porque otra cosa? – Responde como si se tratara de un niño advirtiendo a su amigo que tendrá un castigo por tomar algún objeto que no sea suyo. Lo dice tan natural, como si fuera algo normal referirse a Kai como un muñeco.  
  
Golpea su frente con la palma de su mano, y después me mira fijamente con esos ojos inexpresivos. Pero esta vez es diferente, puedo ver que esta enojado conmigo.  
  
-- Bueno, que podemos hacer? Nada! Pero no hay manera de solucionar las cosas... podríamos matar a Kai, pero entonces SI nos mataría, y a los dos... escucha, yo no diré nada ni tu tampoco, Hiwatari no creo que diga nada. – Dice como maquinando un plan. Esto me enferma cada vez mas...  
  
-- ¡¿Qué diablos dices?! – Pregunto enojado.  
  
-- Que te equivocaste de juguete, ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas la advertencia que nos hizo Boris?!  
  
-- Yo no estaba... – Respondo. Y recuerdo que Boris mando llamar a los estudiantes mas grandes, pero yo no fui. Se estaba desarrollando el proyecto Cyber, por lo que yo estaba siendo sometido a pruebas en esos momentos.  
  
-- Oh, si, es cierto y nadie te dijo que nos dijeron... Boris nos advirtió que si nos atrevíamos a tocar a Hiwatari, nos arrepentiríamos para siempre. – Me informa. Aun no puedo creerlo... ¡Lo sabia! Bryan lo sabia! Todos lo sabían!! Todos menos yo!!  
  
-- ¿Por qué no hicieron nada?!!! – Pregunto furioso. No se que tan amenazante sea mi actitud, que en los ojos violáceos de mi compañero veo algo como temor.  
  
-- Porque no importa lo que hagamos, Kai volverá a caer en lo mismo. – Dice con algo de tristeza.  
  
' Volverá a caer en lo mismo...' No!! No puedo creer eso!! Y sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que tal vez, sea verdad.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Kuznetzov)  
  
-- Porque no importa lo que hagamos, Kai volverá a caer en lo mismo. – Pronuncio con voz triste, reflejo de lo que siento.  
  
Si! Kai puede habernos traicionado al irse del equipo y volver con sus 'amiguitos', o como tanto tiempo antes, escapar, abandonándonos, dejándonos a nuestra suerte; pero aun es mi amigo, aun a veces lo veo como al chiquillo que jugaba con nosotros, casi como mi hermano...  
  
Veo como baja la mirada, agobiado por la verdad de mis palabras. Se que también lo quiere, se que incluso mas que nosotros juntos, mas que a un amigo, mas que a un hermano... podría decirse que lo... ¿ama?  
  
Sabes una cosa Yuri? Yo te amaba... te amaba mucho. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Siempre te quise para mi, siempre te desee, pero jamás te tuve, porque tu no me amaste a mi, en tu mente solo estaba el, solo el!! Ese maldito Hiwatari!!!... aunque ya no puedo sentir odio hacia el, solo lastima... pero de cualquier modo fue el quien te aparto de mi lado, dejándome un profundo dolor. Y comencé a reírme de mi dolor...  
  
Dolor... que graciosa palabra. Me divierte tanto ver sufrir a los demás, porque me divierto viéndome sufrir...  
  
-- No es verdad... – Escucho salir de sus labios casi inaudible, como un susurro.  
  
-- ... – Permanezco en silencio, esperando escucharle continuar, reprimiendo un sentimiento encontrado. Gozo al ver sufrir a alguien tan perfecto como el y tristeza por ser ese chico perfecto al que amo.  
  
-- No me importa lo que digas!! Kai saldrá de esta!! Me ayudes o no me ayudes!! – Dice con furia, mientras que con su tono de voz me deja ver que aun con todo en contra, lo seguirá intentando.  
  
En la rabia de sus facciones, descubro las mías en la pelea con Rei. Me divertía tanto verlo sufrir, porque así sufría como nosotros, como sufrimos cuando nos arrebataron nuevamente a Kai. Aunque creo que termine exagerando un poco al mandarlo al hospital. De cualquier forma perdí.  
  
Es hora de desayunar, tenemos que ir rápido al comedor. Ya se ha corrido la voz de que Boris no estará el día de hoy, pero de cualquier forma lo mejor será ir, comer y después hacer lo que nos venga en gana.  
  
Miro su rostro preocupado... ¿Preocupado? El Cyber preocupado? Ja! No puedo creer que después de lo que le hicieron aun pueda tener sentimientos, o tal vez el proyecto fracaso.  
  
Vuelvo a observar sus ojos azules, en ellos hay decisión. Pero no puedo dejar que siga volando con alas de cera, subiendo cada vez mas cerca del sol, hasta que se derritan y caiga. No quiero que se ilusione y luego caiga de bruces al piso.  
  
-- Escúchame y metelo en tu cabeza Ivanov!!! Kai Es Un Caso Perdido!!! – Digo cruelmente y salgo de allí, dejándolo solo, solo con sus reflexiones...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Lo escuchaste Yuri? Un caso perdido, eso es lo que soy, esa es la verdad, no puedo cambiar, no puedo. A pesar de que lo intente, no lograran modificarme, mis cadenas son muy duras, mi condena es irrevocable, este es mi destino...  
  
He escuchado todo desde que Yuri salió de la habitación. Lo que Bryan dijo... todo es verdad. Pero, ese maldito Boris! Infeliz! Como pudo ser capaz de decirles a los demás de lo que me hacia!! Como pudo amenazarlos!!  
  
Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. 'Eres solo mío' Aun escucho sus palabras. Soy solo suyo, no me comparte, soy propiedad privada, soy suyo...  
  
Yuri... ¿Por qué me defiendes? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que el 'amor' nublara tu juicio? Date cuenta de una vez!!  
  
Pero, a la vez que sufro, disfruto, disfruto no de estar con Boris, sino estar contigo después de lo que el me hace... poder recargarme en tu pecho, sentir tus brazos arropándome, protegiéndome, cuidándome... amándome.  
  
Y quiero corresponderte. No sabes cuanto lo deseo. Pero no puedo.  
  
Quiero entregarme, entregarme por completo, quiero ser tuyo, solo tuyo, no quiero que me compartas, no quiero que me robes de los brazos de él, así no Yuri, así no.  
  
Necesito amarte, necesito entregarte lo que soy, pero ¿Qué soy? Solo un muñeco... tu no quieres un muñeco ¿verdad? ... no, tu quieres alguien que sea capaz de tomar decisiones, de defenderse, de amar...  
  
¿Puedo amar? ¿realmente puedo? ... no lo se...  
  
Sigo aquí, en la cama, callado, haciendo como que duermo...  
  
Yuri se acerca a mi, me abraza como siempre y me besa con suavidad en la mejilla; yo, puedo sentir su calidez, una calidez que me embarga.  
  
-- Kai... yo te sacare de esta. – Me susurra. Después me besa nuevamente y se va.  
  
No!! No puede!! Nadie puede!!... Yuri, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte sufrir por mi culpa... Yuri, no sufras... Yuri, no me ames... no me ames, porque... yo te amo.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(Pov Ivanov)  
  
Salgo de la habitación de Kai, rumbo a los comedores. Se que Bryan dijo lo que dijo porque así lo cree. Je! Se preocupa demasiado. No quiere darme alas. Como sea, llego al comedor y desayuno junto con todos los demás. No hay palabras, solo silencio, aunque se nota que el ambiente es mas... alegre? Sin Boris aquí.  
  
Termino de comer y voy a la habitación de Kai, casi seguro de que no esta, de seguro se fue con sus amigos. Con ellos olvida lo que pasa aquí, con ellos finge que todo esta bien, cayendo en su propia mentira, como la araña atrapada en su telaraña...  
  
Pero no! Allí esta!! Aun esta aquí, recostado en la cama, sin levantarse, pero esta despierto, solo allí, mirando fijamente el techo...  
  
-- Kai?  
  
-- ... – Me responde con silencio. Me acerco a el, sentándome a su lado, pero aun así no se inmuta. Esto me preocupa...  
  
-- Kai, estas bien? – Pregunto, mirando sus ojos rojizos, ahora opacos.  
  
-- Da... – Responde simplemente  
  
-- Seguro?  
  
-- Da... – Silencio.  
  
-- Kai, levántate. – Le digo mientras intento sentarlo en la cama.  
  
-- Hmpf – Responde? En un gruñido, dándome la negativa y volteándose, quedando de espaldas, con su rostro hundido en la almohada.  
  
-- Kai!!! – Grito exasperado. Es tan necio!!  
  
-- Lárgate!! – Me grita, saliendo su voz algo sorda de entre la almohada.  
  
-- Te sacare de allí!!  
  
-- No lo harás!!  
  
-- No me retes!! – Digo, mientras me pongo sobre el y empiezo a jalarlo de su estrecha cintura.  
  
-- Suéltame!!  
  
-- Net!! – Continuo jalando con fuerza.  
  
-- ah... – Gime de pronto. Me detengo algo sorprendido, y lo observo. Lentamente lo ayudo a darse la vuelta, el no se resiste.  
  
-- Kai, ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto. Este solo vuelve el rostro a un lado, evitando mi mirada.  
  
-- Nada... solo...me dolió... un poco... – Responde quedamente. No se porque, pero me encanta verlo como en este momento, tan tímido, tan... tierno?.  
  
Ahora, yo sobre el, paso mis manos por su pecho, acariciándolo lenta y suavemente, Kai parece estar sorprendido, al igual que yo. Continuo mientras Kai parece relajarse y permite que continué. Yo, yo no se que hacer, solo me dejo llevar, acercando mi boca a su cuello, besándolo. Kai suspira. Continuo y él parece querer seguir, pues acaricia mi espalda y revuelve mi cabello. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, parece que yo seré el 'seme', Ja! Y eso que Kai parecía mas adecuado a serlo.  
  
-- Yu... Yuri... – Susurra mi nombre mientras bajo mis besos a su suave y apetecible vientre. El parece deshacerse en suspiros. Me detengo y lo observo, con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus ojos cerrados... y me convenzo mas de que, realmente, lo amo...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Puedo sentir sus manos en mi cintura, bajando a mis caderas. No se como o porque empezó esto, pero es tan... delicioso. Cada roce con sus manos provoca un cosquilleo agradable en mi piel. Me deshago en suspiros y caricias mientras mi mente se debate entre continuar o detenerse.  
  
-- Kai... – Pronuncia mi nombre en mis oídos, mientras sus manos continúan explorando mi cuerpo. Y esa voz me enloquece. Y esos ojos me cautivan.  
  
Es la primera vez que siento tanto placer en un simple contacto, tanta alegría con un solo roce de sus manos, tantas sensaciones nuevas conforme descubre mi sucia piel.  
  
-- Yu... Yuri... estas... seguro de ... esto? – Pregunto de manera entrecortada, pues no puedo evitar que mi pecho suba y baje de esa manera tan frenética.  
  
-- Da! – Me responde, mientras comienza a bajar la única prenda que uso. Lentamente, casi sensual, me desnuda por completo... ¡Pero el aun esta completamente vestido! ¡Eso no es justo!... tramposo! Ahora vera...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Kai se ve tan hermoso, tan indefenso, el ligero rubor se ha convertido en un enorme sonrojo. De pronto, sin previo aviso, me quita de encima. Al principio me asusto un poco, al pensar que se arrepintió de esto. Pero me doy cuenta de que eso no es cierto, pues inmediatamente después se coloca encima de mi, besando mi cuello mientras va quitando mi ropa.  
  
Sus besos bajan conforme me va desvistiendo. Todo esto es nuevo para mi; la sensación de otra persona tocándome así, de esas manos sobre mi vientre y esa boca en mi pecho. Continua así, hasta que me ha desnudado por completo y ambos estamos en la misma condición...  
  
-- Yuri, estas seguro de esto? – Pregunta nuevamente.  
  
-- Si te dijera que no? – Pregunto, quisiera saber que es lo que piensa.  
  
-- Si me dijeras que no, te besaría, te acariciaría y después me bajaría de ti, aun besándote, para después calmarme. Sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada... – Responde. Yo, aun no puedo creer en lo que ha dicho, con lo que le ha pasado, seria normal el tener una conducta parecida, pero no así, Kai piensa exactamente lo contrario.  
  
-- Ya tebya iyublyu – Le digo. Me mira a los ojos, clavando sus ojos de fuego en los míos de hielo. Somos tan iguales a pesar de ser tan distintos...  
  
-- Ya tebya iyublyu – Repite el besándome, continuando con lo empezado.  
  
Pero aun quiero ser yo el que mande, pero Kai se resiste a ceder. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, quedamos ambos de costado, continuamos solo besándonos, acariciándonos, estimulándonos. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se ha elevado y la sangre nos hierve. Siento tanto al mismo tiempo!! El contacto con su cuerpo me enloquece!!  
  
Kai baja sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, acariciando lentamente, arrancándome gemidos. Después su cabeza desciende y comienza a besar lentamente mi miembro, para después introducirlo en su boca, comenzando a succionar suave y tierno. No puedo evitar arquear mi espalda al sentir recorrerla una ola de placer. Poco a poco aumenta la velocidad, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas delicioso...  
  
Toc Toc.  
  
Tocan a la puerta!! Maldición!!  
  
Kai se detiene!! En el mejor momento!! No puedo creerlo! Se acerca a mi rostro y me besa lentamente. Después me cubre con la cobija y el se levanta de la cama.  
  
-- Kai, ¿Qué... – empiezo a decir, pero Kai me calla poniendo un dedo en mi boca.  
  
-- Será después... – Responde.  
  
Toc Toc.  
  
Continúan llamando.  
  
-- Kai!!! Estas allí? – Se escucha la voz de... uno de los Bladebreakers... creo que Mizuhara.  
  
-- Da!! Ya voy!! – Responde Kai. Maldición! Todo arruinado por esos chiquillos...  
  
Kai se viste y me insta a hacerlo. Después, me sonríe.  
  
-- Yuri...  
  
-- si? – pregunto.  
  
-- ... nada... – me responde y luego salimos.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(Pov Mizuhara)  
  
Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, en serio que habría jurado que se escuchaban ruidos 'extraños' de esa habitación...  
  
Detrás de mi están Takao y Rei. No me agrada estar aquí, este lugar es demasiado oscuro y frío. Detrás de Rei y Takao, se encuentran Mao y Lee. Aun no entiendo para que quisieron venir, les advertimos que este lugar era como es, pero ellos insistieron. De cualquier forma, se supone que vienen a estar con Rei y pues, eso es lo que hacen.  
  
Por fin se abre la puerta y sale Kai, pero no esta solo, detrás de el sale... Tala.  
  
-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta Kai, ni muy amigable ni muy hosco.  
  
-- Vinimos a buscarte viejo – Responde Takao.  
  
-- ¿Qué hacia Tala en tu habitación? – Pregunta Rei simulando curiosidad, pero se puede ver, que en realidad, esta celoso.  
  
-- he? Pues... – Intenta responder Kai, algo nervioso. Me sorprende, nunca lo había visto así...  
  
-- Vine a despertarlo... – termina Tala rápidamente. – Ya hice lo que debía, ya me voy. – dice y empieza a marcharse.  
  
-- Yuri... – Dice Kai y Tala de inmediato voltea a verlo.  
  
-- Hiwatari... – Lo insta a hablar.  
  
-- Yuri, quédate con nosotros. – Dice, extrañamente sonriendo.  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Vamos! Quédate! – Interrumpo. En serio que me gustaría saber que hay entre esos dos.  
  
-- Si!! – Pide Takao. Rei es el único que continua en silencio.  
  
-- ... esta bien ... – Responde Tala algo tímido.  
  
-- A donde irán? – Pregunta Kai.  
  
-- Al cine!! – Responde Mao.  
  
-- ¿Qué hace ELLA aquí? – Pregunta Kai con algo de enfado y ahora que lo pienso, entre esos dos siempre ha habido una extraña enemistad...  
  
-- Yo los invite – Responde Rei de inmediato. Kai lo mira algo enojado pero después suaviza su mirada.  
  
-- Bien... pro en cuanto termine la película volveré aquí. – Informa Kai, sonriendo, mirando a Yuri con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
  
-- Da. – Responde Tala y aunque no se casi nada de ruso, se que eso significa si.  
  
Después de unos minutos, ya estamos en las afueras de la abadía y respiro tranquilo, ya sin esa asfixiante sensación.  
  
Y así, simplemente nos dirigimos al cine...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.T Sorry!!! Perdónenme!!! No tenia inspiración!!! Además de que esta semana estuve muy ocupada! maldita escuela absorbe demasiado tiempo!!! T_T Dejen reviews.  
  
Oyasumi n_~ :: Carpe Diem:: 


	5. A heart of ice

Nyhao!!  
  
^^U jeje, lo siento por haber publicado hasta este día, pero es que tuve ciertas dificultades n_nU. Bueno, pues los reviews, los contestare luego !  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A HEART OF ICE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Camino por las calles de esa ciudad, que, en realidad me son extrañas, dándome cuenta de lo poco que salgo de ese infierno. Enfrente de mi va Takao y Lee, a mi lado Kai, detrás de nosotros Mizuhara, Kon y la pelirrosa esa, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.  
  
Todos ríen y conversan. Yeb! Me siento tan incomodo en este lugar, con estas personas! Me siento tan aparte, tan estúpido, ignorado. YEB! No se ni porque acepte venir.  
  
De pronto la respuesta toca mi mano, literalmente. Siento un cálido apretón y me doy cuenta de que es Kai, tomándome de la mano. Miro su rostro y el no parece notarlo, es como si hubiera sido un reflejo involuntario al tenerme tan cerca. Entonces solo sonrió... y pensar que hace unos momentos estaba tan enojado, tanto con los chiquillos estos como con Kai, con los demás por haber arruinado mi momento con Kai y con Kai por haberse detenido.  
  
-- Kai... – Digo llamando su atención. El me voltea a ver, y se percata de que esta tomado de mi mano. Entonces, al contrario de lo que pensé, no la suelta.  
  
-- Si Yuri? – Me insta a hablar. De pronto hace un gesto de dolor.  
  
-- Tiebié jarashó? (estas bien?) – Le pregunto algo preocupado, y lo obligo a detenerse.  
  
-- ... – Guarda silencio. Pronto los demás se percatan de nuestro retardo.  
  
-- Kai,¿Que pasa? – Pregunta Max.  
  
-- Nada... – Responde Kai a los demás. – Sigan, los alcanzare pronto.  
  
Rei dirige una mirada angustiada y triste a mi Kai, después me mira con algo de enfado y después se voltea para marcharse con los demás.  
  
-- Kak diela? (Como estas?)* -- Pregunto esta vez.  
  
-- Tak sebe (mas o menos) – Responde. No pudo evitar el pensar que son nuevamente las heridas de su cuerpo que le han vuelto a molestar.  
  
-- Kai, ia liubliu tibie (te quiero mucho) – Le digo mientras lo rodeo con un brazo. El no me corresponde, ni siquiera responde, se ve confundido...  
  
-- Kai?  
  
Kai da un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y después se levanta. Sin decir mas, comienza a caminar con rumbo a donde están los demás. Se muestra cada vez mas distante y lo veo fingir, lo veo como era, no como es ahora, frente a sus 'amigos', mostrándose fuerte, orgulloso. Y eso también me lastima, porque me doy cuenta de que no puede dejar salir el dolor.... esto es demasiado.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Kuznetzov)  
  
En este momento, corro por las calles de esta desconocida ciudad. Me informaron que el estúpido de Ivanov salió con Hiwatari y los amiguitos de este. Acaso no quiere entender? No puede comprender que esta jugando un juego demasiado peligroso? Que tarde o temprano perderá?  
  
Y aunque quisiera ayudar a Kai, me esta claro que no tiene remedio, ya una vez se escapó de las garras de Boris y volvió. Si volvió fue por gusto. Aunque hay otras posibilidades.....  
  
Argh! Odio estos estúpidos dilemas! Como sea, por fin los diviso, un poco atrás de los demás. El rostro del cybor, casi siempre frío, tiene un poco de preocupación, solo visibles para gente como yo, que ha sido entrenada para leer los sentimientos mas ocultos. Por otro lado, el rostro de Kai permanece inexpresivo por completo.  
  
-- Hiwatari!! – Le grito para llamar su atención. Kai se detiene en seco, al igual que Yuri.  
  
-- Chto..? (Que...?) – Empieza a preguntar Yuri, pero yo lo interrumpo.  
  
-- Pashli! (vamos!) –Le digo mientras lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo para llevármelo de vuelta a la abadía.  
  
-- Padaydí ! (Espera!) – Me grita Kai, pero yo hago caso omiso.  
  
-- Suéltalo Bryan!! – Empiezan los otros chicos. Que molestia!  
  
-- No lo haré! Tala vuelve conmigo. – Les digo, dándoles la espalda.  
  
-- Y porque?! – Pregunta Kinomiya.  
  
-- Porque no le hace bien estar con Hiwatari! – Le respondo, mientras siento la mirada fría de Yuri sobre mi.  
  
-- Con Kai no te metas! – Me dice Rei Kon, pero la chica esa lo toma del brazo y le llama la atención, diciéndole algo que no logro escuchar.  
  
-- Jvatít!! (Basta!!) – Grita Kai, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mi.  
  
-- Kai... – Susurra Mizuhara, halando de su brazo, Hiwatari permanece serio, con la vista fija en mi.  
  
-- Déjame hablar con Bryan – Dice y después se dirige a mi. – Porque dices eso Kuznetzov?  
  
-- Porque es la verdad, Hiwatari, date cuenta de que solo le estas haciendo daño a Ivanov, comprende que lo que el quiere no es un juguete! – Respondo.  
  
-- Net! – Me dice.  
  
-- Da!! Tu eres un juguete!! Comprende, solo un objeto para satis... – Pero soy interrumpido por Yuri, que cubre mi boca con su mano, no dejándome hablar.  
  
-- Jvatít!! – Dice. Entonces comprendo que lo que pasa es que, están los demás aquí... no quiere que se enteren. Es un secreto.  
  
-- Es la verdad. – Repito, odio que la gente se ande con rodeos, ocultando cosas que tarde o temprano serán descubiertas, por mas dolorosas que sean. Miro a Kai fijamente y con algo de desdén, dándole a entender que a caído de mi gracia. – igrúshki (juguete)  
  
Sin dejar que conteste, tomo a Yuri aun mas fuerte, casi torciéndole la muñeca, aunque sin causarle daño, y empiezo a caminar. Yuri me mira con la frialdad mas cruel que puede, pero yo soy como el y logro soportarlo.  
  
-- Payáista! (por favor!) – me grita Kai. Vaya, no puedo creerlo, el gran Kai Hiwatari, pidiendo algo por favor. – Padaydí (espera!)  
  
-- Kai, que te dijo? – Le preguntan los demás, pero Kai los ignora y simplemente se concentra en llamar mi atención, cosa que finalmente logra.  
  
-- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto.  
  
-- Pamogí mñe (ayúdame) – Dice. Yo me quedo sin poder reaccionar un momento. Kai baja la mirada y continua. – Payáista, ia nie jachu eta igrúshki! (Por favor, no quiero ser un juguete)  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Pamogí mñe, Dái rúku, Payáista. (ayúdame, dame la mano, por favor.) – Es casi una suplica. Sus ojos rojizos se clavan en los míos y siento ese sentimiento de cariño florecer nuevamente. Me esta pidiendo ayuda! A mi! A quien tanto daño hizo y quien tanto daño a sus amigos...  
  
-- Tiebié pamóch? (te ayudo?) Kak? (como?) – Pregunto.  
  
-- nié znáyu (no se) – responde. Y no se como, pero lo ayudare. Es casi como mi hermano, es mas que un amigo, hay un vinculo que nos une, invisible a los demás, algo tan extraño...  
  
-- Da!!... drug. (si!!... amigo.) – Respondo y le sonrió. Yuri me ve y se suelta. Kai le sonríe levemente a Yuri y los demás siguen observándonos, sin saber que es lo que hemos dicho.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Mizuhara)  
  
Ahora si las cosas están claras para mi! A Kai le gusta Tala!! Es por eso que detuvo a Bryan, es por eso que le insistió en que viniera con nosotros, es por eso que se ha quedado en la abadía todo este tiempo, y al parecer, Tala corresponde a eso.  
  
Me alegro por Kai, por fin encontró a alguien a quien amar, aunque me confunde un poco, yo pensé que era a Rei a quien quería, pues siempre estaba con y me parecía que disfrutaba mas de su compañía que la de nosotros, además, estaba esa aversión a Mao, que ahora mira algo preocupada la escena armada por Bryan. Observo a Rei y parece triste.  
  
Por fin seguimos avanzando y nuevamente las manos de Kai buscan las de Tala. Se que Rei también observa lo que pasa entre Kai y Tala, se ve triste, siempre supe que para Rei, Kai era alguien especial, incluso sospeche que mas que Mao. Lee corre hacia Rei y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
  
-- Tranquilo Rei, de seguro no es lo que parece. – Le dice Lee. Rei le responde con un gesto amable, aunque sin esperanza. Pobre Rei, sufriendo así por Kai cuando este ni cuenta se da de lo que pasa.  
  
Por fin llegamos al cine, pero cuando estamos en la taquilla, me doy cuenta de algo... ¿Dónde están Kai, Tala y Bryan?  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
-- Seguro de esto Yuri? – Me pregunta Kai nuevamente, yo le sonrió y asiento, mientras sigo corriendo tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a correr a mi ritmo. Detrás de nosotros esta Bryan, que camina con algo de enfado.  
  
-- Lo que no entiendo es porque estoy yo aquí... – Susurra Bryan.  
  
-- Porque Kai te trajo. – Respondo. Y así es, en cuanto Kai sintió que lo jalaba, tomo a Bryan del brazo, hasta que este se soltó.  
  
-- Pero si quieren me puedo ir... – Dice Bryan. Que necio!  
  
-- Y quien me garantiza que no volverás a lastimar a Rei? – Pregunta Kai mordazmente. Y siento una punzada de celos, ¿Por qué diablos se preocupa tanto por Rei? ¡Rei tiene a esa chica, Mao!  
  
-- Sabes que no lo haría, además, esa vez solo estaba jugando, igrúshki – Responde.  
  
-- No me digas así! – Replica Kai.  
  
-- Calma! Solo es un apodo...  
  
-- Bastante hiriente – Reclamo enojado.  
  
-- Oh! Tu también me regañas! Bua! Nadie me quiere! – Dice con sarcasmo. Después se pone algo mas serio. – Saben, creo que mejor si iré con los amigos de Hiwatari, tal vez pueda distraerme un rato...  
  
Entonces se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con rumbo hacia donde se han quedado los demás.  
  
-- A donde vamos? – Me pregunta Kai.  
  
-- A la abadía. – le respondo. – tenemos asuntos pendientes.  
  
Kai se sonroja con el comentario y me río de él. Hace un gesto como de enfado, pero bastante falso si me lo preguntan. Por fin llegamos a la abadía, en donde entramos, como siempre silenciosos. Vamos caminando por los pasillos, de inmediato se nota el cambio de atmósfera en este lugar, aquí, en la abadía, esta mas oscuro y el aire es mas denso, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.  
  
-- Espera, quisiera darme un baño. – Suelta Kai de improviso y desaparece por un pasillo. Hay algo extraño, parece retraído, como queriendo evitarme. Y de pronto llega de golpe todo lo que ha pasado, las semanas de dolor que sufrió por culpa del maldito de Boris, la confusión de estar recordando su pasado a trozos, lo difícil de comprender que por fin hay gente que lo quiere, al tiempo en que piensa en el objeto en que lo han convertido. No puedo dejar que esto continué...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Por fin encuentro las duchas, que extrañamente están vacías, debe de ser porque la mayoría de los 'estudiantes' han salido, aprovechando que Boris no esta, y el es el que coordina los entrenamientos y demás.  
  
Me desvisto y vuelvo a observar mis heridas y sonrió. Se están curando, dentro de poco desaparecerán. Me asombra que Yuri no las halla notado, debe de ser porque mi habitación es bastante oscura, como fuese, me alegra que así fuera. Dejo que el agua fría acaricie mi cuerpo e involuntariamente paso mi mano por mi pecho, sintiendo el contacto. Después bajo mi mano a mi vientre, pasándola por mi cintura, poco a poco voy bajando hasta mis caderas, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago y me detengo. Se que es algo normal en un chico de mi edad, pero siento cierta aversión a hacerlo yo, temo que se halla convertido en un trauma o algo así como un miedo pos-traumático. Pero es mejor superar los miedos, así que ya consiente de lo que hago, bajo mi mano hasta mi entrepierna, acariciando lentamente...  
  
Varias imágenes irrumpen en mi mente, de momento cierro los ojos y coloco una mano en mi cabeza, agobiado por completo. Poco a poco me voy recuperando. Pero nuevamente comienza... Las imágenes se arremolinan en mi mente, ahora acompañadas de sensaciones. Me pongo en cuclillas y presiono mi cabeza con mis manos, como si eso pudiera detener el torrente de cosas que siento.  
  
-- Tiebié jarashó? (Estas bien?) – Pregunta una voz, pero no identifico de quien es. No puedo responder. Mis ojos están cerrados, pero un hilo de lagrimas han logrado escapar. No puedo mas y sin importar quien este aquí, comienzo a llorar, dejando salir sollozos ahogados.  
  
-- Hiwatari. – Escucho y de improviso, todo se vuelve borroso y quedo sumergido en las tinieblas.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Vaya, con la salida tan repentina, la habitación de Kai continua sucia. Llevo algunos minutos esperándolo, y aprovecho para dar una limpiada a este lugar, mínimo recogiendo la ropa. A cada prenda que tomo, recuerdo la suavidad de su piel, el aroma suave que emana su cuerpo, su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos cuando duerme...  
  
La puerta se abre y entra Sergei (Spencer), pero no me importa, lo que me asombra es lo que trae entre sus brazos...  
  
Allí, Kai, aun húmedo, cubierto solamente con una toalla, con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunas lagrimas corriendo por ellas. Esta hecho un ovillo, respirando agitadamente, con gemidos entrecortados. Sergei llega y lo deposita en la cama.  
  
-- ¡¿Qué paso?! – Pregunto rápidamente, sin preocuparme por ocultarle mi preocupación.  
  
-- Se estaba bañando... – Dice y después calla.  
  
-- Y?! – Lo insto. Me acerco a Kai y lo observo nuevamente en ese lastimero estado.  
  
-- Yo lo vi, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, pero se detuvo, como pensándolo, después comenzó a acariciarse, pero entro en ese estado – Dice señalándolo. – Yo solo lo traje.  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¿Qué?! Estoy yo solo, Kai esta muy mal...  
  
-- Aahh... net... aahh... Boris... net... -- Susurra Kai en medio de esta agonía.  
  
-- Sergei, ve por Bryan, esta en el cine con los Blade no se que, rápido! – Le digo, casi gritando.  
  
Sergei asiente y rápidamente sale de la habitación.  
  
Lentamente me acerco a la cama y abrazo a Kai, pero este sigue igual, sudando.  
  
-- aahh... net... ayúdenme... Yuri... aahh...  
  
-- Tranquilo Kai, estoy aquí, estoy aquí...  
  
Aquí permanezco junto con el, abrazándolo, estrechándolo a mi cuerpo ocasionalmente, hasta que sus sollozos se apagan, como la primera vez, cuando descubrí su secreto, en un estado parecido al shock. Aprieto mis dientes ¡Ese maldito debe morir! Por todo lo que nos ha hecho, por todo el daño que ha causado, lo matare!!  
  
La respiración de Kai se va normalizando y su sonrojo disminuye, poco a poco las lagrimas dejan de salir y solo queda el silencio y ocasionales gemidos. Yo acaricio su cabello, parece estar dormido...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Kuznetzov)  
  
Bien, ya estoy caminando, hace poco me uní a los adorables niños estos. Extrañamente no me molestan, y me entretengo observando sus acciones. Max Mizuhara me pregunto donde estaban el par de tórtolos, yo le respondí simplemente que tenían cosas que hacer. Bueno, ya esta bien...  
  
-- Rei!! – Escucho de pronto el grito de Mao, dirigiéndose al chico chino que rápidamente se aleja.  
  
-- A donde va? – Pregunta Takao. Mao se queda parada, sollozando.  
  
-- Pobre Rei... – Susurra Lee, maldición! Ya no entiendo nada!!  
  
-- No entiendo!! – Ups! Sin querer expreso lo que pienso.  
  
-- Escucha, es que Mao estaba aquí para causar celos a Kai! – Me grita Mizuhara.  
  
-- He?  
  
-- A Rei le gusta Kai!! Rei quería saber si Kai sentía algo por el, así que nos trajo aquí, en realidad Mao es mi novia. – Explico Lee. Maldición! Yuri esta en problemas si Rei los encuentra.  
  
Salgo corriendo, necesito detenerlo! Escucho los gritos de los demás, pidiendo detenerme, pero en vez de obedecer, continuo corriendo aun con mas rapidez. Ese estúpido gato si que es ágil, aun no logro verlo, de pronto choco contra algo tan grande como un muro y al mirar hacia arriba lo observo, Sergei.  
  
-- Kuznetzov, Yuri te manda hablar, Hiwatari esta en muy mal estado, dijo que te apresuraras. – Pronuncia. Yo, sin siquiera contestarle, salgo corriendo, necesito llegar, necesito detener a Rei, por el bien de Yuri y por el suyo...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Kon)  
  
No puedo creerlo. Hace apenas un minuto o menos que llegue y estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación que me dijeron, es de Kai. Y si, allí esta, pero no esta bien, ni tampoco esta solo.  
  
A su lado, esta el. Acariciando su cabello, besando sus manos, abrazándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo. Allí esta Tala...  
  
Al principio, siento una ira intensa, con ganas de entrar y asesinar a ese que me robo, que me quito lo que mas quise... pero después me tranquilizo, aunque el dolor me sigue lastimando, me sigue carcomiendo.  
  
Una lagrima escapa de mis ojos, por mas que intente contenerla no pude, por mas que luche contra eso, perdí... y a esa lagrima la acompañan muchas mas.  
  
De pronto siento una mano en mi mejilla, que me obliga a levantar mi rostro... es Bryan.  
  
-- Lo siento, no quise que pasara esto... – Me dice. Yo lo miro y después empiezo a golpearlo en el pecho, en pequeños puñetazos.  
  
-- Lo sabias!! Lo sabias!! – Le grito llorando. El detiene mis golpes y nuevamente me obliga a mirarlo.  
  
-- Si, sabia que te gustaba Kai, pero ¿Tu sabias que me gustaba Tala? – Me quedo callado, en realidad nunca pensé en sus sentimientos, en lo que el sentía por lo que estaba pasando, y me empiezo a sentir culpable.  
  
-- Lo siento, nunca pensé que ... – Pero me interrumpe y pone un dedo en mis labios. Su mirar sigue siendo frió, pero esos ojos comienzan a cautivarme, hipnotizarme... lentamente, acerco mi rostro al suyo... y el hace lo mismo... entonces, ocurre algo que jamás imagine... nos besamos.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Lentamente voy saliendo de la oscuridad, no se que paso, no recuerdo nada, aparte de haber empezado a bañarme. Intento abrir los ojos, pero solo puedo sentir un terrible dolor en mi cabeza.  
  
-- Tranquilo Kai, yo estoy aquí... – Escucho una voz, al poner mas atención, la identifico como la de mi lindo lobito, Yuri.  
  
-- Aquí estoy. – Siento sus manos acariciando mi mejilla. – No te dejare. – Y ahora sus labios en mi frente. – Ya tebya iyublyu...  
  
Ahora sus labios sobre los míos. Lentamente despierto y observo sus ojos hielo. Sonrió y correspondo al beso.  
  
-- Kai!! Que bien que estas mejor!! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Me pregunta, al tiempo en que me abraza con fuerza, algo doloroso, pero agradable.  
  
-- No lo se, no lo recuerdo... – Respondo cabizbajo, pero Yuri comprende y no me pregunta mas. Me estrecha con aun mas fuerza y yo correspondo, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
-- Te quiero tanto Kai!! – Me dice nuevamente. Yo aun permanezco en silencio, no se como responder a eso. Yo también lo quiero, pero se que si lo admito, algo malo podría pasarle...  
  
Siento como comienza a besarme, suave al principio, pero intensificándose cada vez mas... sus manos dejan de rodearme y comienzan a explorarme, a mi me encanta verlo tomar la iniciativa. Sus besos llegan a mi pecho y empieza a lamerlo. Yo dejo escapar algunos suspiros, al tiempo en que acaricio su espalda, desvistiéndolo. El no necesita desvestirme, tan solo me despoja de la toalla y ya estoy a su merced...  
  
Cada vez es mas el placer que me recorre, totalmente diferente a cuando Boris me toca. Empiezo a arquearme y gemir, mientras mi Yuri baja su cabeza a mi abdomen, y con sus manos acaricia mi entrepierna. Después de varios minutos, pone su mano en mi miembro y comienza a acariciar. Yo no se que es lo que me pasa, que cada vez pienso menos y me dejo llevar mas. Mis gemidos son mas fuertes y eso hace sonreír a Ivanov, estoy sudando y me aferró a la sabana, mientras un fugaz orgasmo se propaga en mi interior y mi semen humedece las sabanas.  
  
-- Prepárate. – Me susurra en el oído, entonces me pone boca abajo. Y yo ya se lo que pasara. Primero, pone una mano en mi miembro nuevamente y me acaricia otra vez. Después, mete un dedo de golpe en mi entrada, yo suelto un quejido, eso en realidad me dolió.  
  
-- Tranquilo... – Vuelve a susurrar y yo asiento, sin poder resistirme a su voz, su dulce y cálida voz.  
  
Continua con su trabajo y pronto son ya dos los dedos que extienden mi entrada, preparándome para lo que siga. Después de varios minutos, retira sus dedos y me besa en el cuello y la espalda. Entonces se coloca encima de mi y de un rápido movimiento, me penetra.  
  
-- AAHH!! – Doy un breve grito, a pesar de lo que hizo, no pudo evitar el que yo sintiera una enorme punzada de dolor en el momento de la acción.  
  
-- Lo siento! Izvini! Izvini!! – Me dice, pero yo lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, diciéndole así que no importa, que continué, el asiente a su vez y empieza a embestirme.  
  
A cada movimiento, el placer se intensifica y no puedo ni deseo contener los gemidos que mi boca obliga a escapar. Yuri también gime, y ese es para mi el sonido mas bello del mundo. Ambos disfrutamos de todo esto, de cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido, cada quejido, de todo.  
  
Entonces llega el clímax del acto y siento como mi amor expulsa su pasión dentro de mi, llenándome por completo, provocándome hacerlo a mi también, nuevamente sobre la sabana.  
  
-- Ya tebya iyublyu – Repite en mi oído, mientras sale de mi, entonces se recuesta a un lado mío y yo me vuelvo, abrazándome a el, dejando que me rodee con sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez...  
  
-- Ya tebya iyublyu, Yuri Ivanov. – Respondo y dejándome envolver por el cansancio, me quedo dormido...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-_- lo siento! Tanto esperar para esto! T.T es que en realidad el tiempo se me venia encima!!! -_- ya que?! Bien, espero que les halla gustado, hasta la proxima.  
  
Oyasumi n_~ 


	6. You were my

Nyhao!!! ^^  
  
^^ Ahora si!! A contestar reviews!!! ^^UU ando muy atrasada.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Tamara-Shadow  
  
Nat-chan07  
  
Kara Kobayashi  
  
Liwk  
  
Javiera Hiwatari  
  
Tamy  
  
Aiko  
  
Ikari Iori  
  
Lioku  
  
Nakokun  
  
Silverhell  
  
Angelica  
  
A todas gracias por sus reviews!!!! ^o^ en serio!! Me animan a continuar!!! TOT gracias!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Javiera Hiwatari  
  
Tamara-Shadow  
  
Tamy  
  
Silverhell  
  
Nakokun  
  
Kara Kobayashi  
  
Liwk  
  
TOT gracias!!! Muchas gracias!!! ^^ se que lo he repetido mil veces, pero es la verdad, agradezco tanto sus reviews!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Tamy: ^^ Nyhao!! Hai! Tus sugerencias son grandiosas!!! Y en serio que si te las agradezco tanto!! Me has ayudado tanto! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Eres grandiosa!! Tus sugerencias son buenísimas! Y como ves, las tomo mucho en cuenta ^^ Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi: ^^ Kementári tiene razón, en parte lo de Bryan y Rei es una consolación, pero no se, quien sabe, tal vez sea algo mas firme en un futuro ^^ Y no te preocupes por Yuri, no dejare que le pase nada... bueno, casi nada ^^. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Tamara: o.o ... ^^ Nyhao!! ^^ Bryan con Rei, claro que le pasare tus condolencias a Bryan -.- pobre!. Hai También pobre Lee, con la insoportable de Mao!! Un fic donde demos clases de ruso o.o ... ^_^ no es mala idea!! Quien sabe, tal vez si ^^. Hai!! Las ideas de Tamy son muy buenas!! Y siempre le hago caso!! ^O^. ^^ jejejeje, gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Liwk: En serio te gusto el Bryan/Rei? ^^ que bien!!! Son esas las parejas que te gustan? ^0^ Shi!!! Yo tampoco nunca pensé en que Rei se quedase con Mao XP nunca!! Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Shaouran: ^^ Hai!! Siempre si seguiré escribiendo de la pareja!! Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Chibi-Kaisie: En serio nunca habías leído un Tala/Kai? Son una muy linda pareja. ^^ Muchas gracias por el review!!!  
  
Lioku: Pues, yo creo que si serán pareja, aunque eso depende de los lectores, si es que les gusta o no la idea ^^. Sip, por fin llego el momento de Kai y Yuri ^^. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Javiera Hiwatari: ^||^ Gracias!!! Que bien que te gustaron las escenas Tala/Kai ^^. Lo del ruso ya te dije que mi papito adorado me consiguió un diccionario y me compro un cassette de "Aprenda Ruso" *--*. XD si!! que mala fui al dejar a los Bladebreakers sin entender nada de nada XD, y te lo recomiendo ^^ es grandioso hablar un idioma que tus amigo no saben ^^U. ^^ que bueno que te gusto Bryan y también que bueno que te esta cayendo bien ^_^. Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Nat-chan07: ^^ lo que pasa es que soy sádica!! Mwajajajajajajaja.. cof cof.. ;_; ya no voy a reírme así u.u . ^^ Gracias por el review!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Listo ^^. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! T0T no saben lo felices que me hacen!! T_____T Muchas gracias!!!  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YOU WERE MY  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Kuznetzov)  
  
Miro frente a mi, encontrándome unos ojos dorados, tan dorados como el oro, unos ojos felinos... Rei Kon.  
  
Ya no llora, como en un principio, cuando supo lo de Kai y Yuri, pero se que aun duele, le duele tanto como a mi... y por eso estamos aquí, los dos, compartiendo un mismo dolor por una misma causa.  
  
Estamos en mi habitación, escapando del sonido de la habitación de Kai. Esos gemidos, esas palabras de amor, meras cursilerías. Pero ¿Cómo puedo competir con Kai? ¿Cómo ganarme a Yuri? No hay manera... Yuri ya eligió y se que si alguien puede ayudar a Kai es exactamente él.  
  
El neko se acerca y yo abro los brazos, acogiéndolo en mi pecho. Sus lagrimas caen cálidamente en mi piel y yo lo estrecho con mas fuerza, para sentirlo cerca. Busco su rostro con mis manos y poniendo mi mano en su barbilla, lo obligo a verme a la cara. Sus dorados ojos son cautivadores, sin importar que estén cubiertos de ese fino velo liquido de lagrimas. Y hago lo que jamás imagine hacer. Sonrío. No con burla, no con satisfacción, no es una sonrisa cruel y fría. Le sonrío con ... cariño. Él me mira y también sonríe, correspondiendo al gesto. Y volvemos a disolver la distancia entre nuestros labios, y esta vez el beso es mas profundo, mas cargado de pasión.  
  
Al beso lo acompañan las caricias, pero pronto nos detenemos, en realidad no tengo ni idea de que es lo que hacemos, aunque, francamente no me importa.  
  
El sonido de voces conocidas en el pasillo nos llama la atención. Después de algunos fugaces besos, me asomo y observo a los acompañantes del neko. Mizuhara, Kinomiya, Mao, Lee, allí están cercanos a la habitación de Yuri, pero al parecer sin ver o escuchar nada.  
  
Salimos de mi habitación....  
  
-- Rei!! Que paso?!? – Pregunta rápidamente la chica, acercándose a Kon. De seguro nota la mirada triste a pesar de la sonrisa en el rostro de Rei... es tan fácil leer sus sentimientos!  
  
-- Nada... – Responde, intentando no preocupar a nadie.  
  
-- ... ¿Dónde... donde esta Kai? – Pregunto bastante tímido Mizuhara, como sabiendo lo mucho que dolería la respuesta.  
  
-- Kai esta con Tala... – respondió Rei, bajando la mirada, para intentar disimular, ocultar su sentir.  
  
-- Lo sentimos... – le dice Lee. Yo observo todo un poco mas alejado, intentando desentrañar el porque se solidarizan tanto por algo que realmente no les afecta en lo mas mínimo. Para que finjo! Yo también me siento así por Kai... me entristece tanto lo que le esta pasando.  
  
Les hago señas para que me sigan, lo mejor será alejarnos de allí, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Yuri y Kai terminen de hacer lo que estén haciendo... pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que Yuri se esta metiendo en problemas demasiado grandes...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Miro a mi alrededor y maldigo en voz baja. Otra vez este estúpido sueño. Esa maldita oscuridad, detrás de mi me persigue. Y por mas que corra, siempre me alcanzara. Corro por el pasillo y sin querer tumbo uno de los candelabros, pero sigo corriendo. Un dolor agudo recorre mi espalda. Entonces es cuando su mano me sujeta y yo grito. Grito nuevamente, mientras me jala hacia si y me estrecha a su cuerpo. Pronto caigo al suelo, con el sobre mi. Sus manos recorren mi pecho, pasa su boca por mi cuello, desciende por mi pecho y llega a mi vientre. Maldición! Estoy seguro de que es capaz de violarme aquí mismo, pero no tiene ya importancia, moriré. Me penetra y yo grito con los ojos cerrados, siento un liquido sobre mi rostro y mi pecho, estoy seguro que es sangre... estoy muerto?  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-- Yuri? Yuri... – Susurro intentando despertar al pelirrojo.  
  
-- mmm... – Responde Yuri, dándose vuelta, cubriéndose con la sabana. Sonrío al observar lo cansado que esta por lo que hemos hecho. Él no esta acostumbrado a este ritmo.  
  
-- Dormilón... – Le digo y después me levanto. Me visto rápidamente y salgo de mi habitación. Siento algo de hambre, así que lo mejor será ir a comer algo.  
  
Mientras camino por los corredores, pienso en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida. Para bien o para mal, he regresado a el lugar donde me crié, donde aprendí a ser lo que soy. Y aunque me sienta totalmente cansado y derrumbado, con ganas de morir y abandonar este mundo, hay ciertas personas que me retienen. Yuri, Bryan, Rei, Max, Takao, Kyo... ellos, mis amigos son los que me mantienen vivo, los que me obligan día a día a levantarme y seguir existiendo... pero ese sueño.... Se que se aproxima el día de mi muerte, se que pronto se hará realidad... y eso me aterra. Pero, por ahora, intentare seguir fingiendo ante mis amigos... que mi vida es perfecta, que no tengo sentimientos, que sigo siendo el mismo chico orgulloso y altivo, soberbio y frío... eso es o que verán.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, me encuentro con todo mi equipo, Mao, Lee y Bryan... ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?  
  
Al entrar me mira con algo que no logro descifrar, pero no me gusta. Rei esta muy triste, se nota en su mirar. Al sentarme junto a ellos, Rei baja la mirada, evitándome... no comprendo.  
  
-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les pregunto.  
  
-- Vinimos a visitarte – Dice Max, se nota que intenta no ser duro conmigo.  
  
-- Y el cine? – Pregunto.  
  
-- Escucha Hiwatari. Después de que tu y Yuri los plantaron, Rei quiso venir por ciertos asuntos que prefiero no mencionar. Yo vine después, en el camino me encontré con Sergei, el me dijo que estabas en muy mal estado, así que me apresure, Rei llego antes que yo y los demás después de mi. Y quieres saber como te encontré? Te encontré revolcándote con Yuri. El que seas una perra no justifica que hagas todo en publico. – Me responde con un tono de voz frío pero hiriente, todo lo dice en ruso, para mantener en secreto lo ultimo.  
  
Una amarga sensación me va inundando. Ellos saben ya lo mío con Yuri... es por eso que Rei esta tan triste, por eso se notan tan resentidos conmigo... Rei sentía algo por mi? Y con lo de Yuri lo lastime?... Dios! Ahora me siento peor... además de manchar a Yuri con mi inmundo cuerpo, dañe a Rei de esa manera... me odio!!  
  
-- Kai. – Escucho a Yuri llamarme desde el umbral del comedor. Yo lo observo unos segundos, el avanza y se sienta junto a mi. Sonríe, y su sonrisa es tan hermosa...  
  
No puedo soportarlo mas!!  
  
-- Lo siento. – Digo sinceramente, me levanto y salgo de aquí...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Tenia que arruinarlo!! Siempre yo!! Siempre yo!! Tenia que haberme acostado con Yuri!! Yeb!  
  
Ahora los remordimientos me están matando. Estoy en el patio de la abadía, cae mucha nieve, pero eso esta bien, no me importa. Si el agua no me quita la sensación de suciedad, tal vez la nieve que me cubre logre hacerlo. Yo, soy como el veneno, corrompiendo a quien toco. Yuri... me acosté con el... lo bese... me tomo... lo dañe!  
  
Y mis amigos me odian. Como si no lo supiera!! Es mas importante Rei que yo!! Incluso para mi, son primero ellos... yo valgo demasiado poco como para que se molesten en mi. Si tuvieran que decidir entre el o yo, seguramente el seria el elegido, sobretodo por la imagen que tienen de mi, la imagen de un amargado y fuerte chico... ¿Qué no ven que me derrumbo? No se dan cuenta de que muero lentamente? Tan poco se fijan en mi?... si así es, no les afectara que desaparezca...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Mizuhara)  
  
Fuimos demasiado duros con Kai, demasiado. Esta bien que Kai sea frío e indiferente la mayoría del tiempo, pero no significa que no perciba lo que sucede a su alrededor o que no le importe. Y ahora el se fue. Difícil de percibir, pero ahí estaba su tristeza, en sus ojos, antes de salir... algo no anda bien...  
  
Y nuevamente llega a mi esa impresión de que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Por fugaces momentos, las emociones logran escapar de los ojos de Kai y puedo percibir que en ellos ya no esta la fortaleza característica de estos. Y es así desde que el llego a esta maldita abadía.  
  
No se como es posible que pueda continuar en este lugar. Si, se que esta Tala, pero ¿Acaso no podría escapar con el y alejarse de este lugar? Creí haber descubierto la causa de su permanencia en este lugar, lo creía tan claro. Yuri. Lo ama y eso lo mantiene a su lado. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de esto... hay algo aparte, algo que esta escondido, un secreto, algo que Kai mantiene oculto a todos... y estoy seguro de que no es algo agradable.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
No entiendo lo que pasa. En cuanto llegue, Kai salió de aquí, se veía triste... y yo tan contento que estaba. Mi primera vez... Nuestra primera vez juntos... creí que era especial... ¿Se habrá arrepentido?  
  
-- Hola Tala. – Me dice una voz a mis espaldas y observo a Kon que me mira con bastante tristeza. No entiendo. – Como has estado?  
  
-- Bien – Respondo aun algo confundido. Una mirada fría se posa en mi piel, y observo quien me la dirige, es Mao. De pronto caigo en cuenta de lo que pasa... Saben de lo nuestro, De Kai y yo.  
  
-- Oh.... que bien – Dice Rei y siento una terrible compasión por esos ojos dorados que me observan, con una mezcla de enojo, envidia, tristeza. Es tan fácil leer los sentimientos de los demás, sus emociones... los ojos son ventanas del alma. Mis sentimientos no se notan mas que para ojos experimentados... significa que mi alma esta oculta?  
  
-- Ya basta Tala!! No finjas!! Sabemos que entre tu y Kai hay algo!!! – Grita de pronto la chica, mirándome con furia. Rei la mira sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes.  
  
-- Mao, cálmate... – Le dice Lee, tomándola del brazo, pero ella se suelta.  
  
-- No Lee, no me calmare. – Le responde al chico, después voltea a verme y continua – Escúchame bien Cybor! Quien te crees que eres para hacerle esto a Rei?! Maldita maquina!! ¿Qué hay entre t y Kai?!  
  
-- Basta Mao!! – Le grita Rei, haciendo a la pelirrosa callar de inmediato. – tala, responde, ¿Qué hay entre tu y Kai?  
  
-- ... – yo me quedo callado, no respondo, porque, realmente no se que responder. Entre Kai y yo hay algo, pero no esta definido... nos amamos, hicimos el amor... pero el es el objeto de Boris... no me pertenece, sino que es de el...  
  
-- Responde ya Ivanov!! – Me grita Bryan.  
  
-- No lo se!!! – Le respondo gritando también – No lo se!! Kai no es mío... no es mío... es de... – Y a partir de allí no puedo proseguir, no debo si es que quiero guardar el secreto de Kai.  
  
-- ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?! – Pregunta Mizuhara de pronto, mirándome fijamente.  
  
-- ... Nada.. –Respondo.  
  
-- No es cierto, algo esta pasando en este lugar y lo averiguare!! No!! No solo eso, ustedes me lo dirán!! – Dice enojado, me sorprende ver a ese niño de apariencia tan dulce, con tal determinación.  
  
-- Hay algo muy raro en Kai... aunque no lo parezca, su comportamiento es muy raro. – Continua Kinomiya. Están armando el rompecabezas.  
  
-- No nos mira ya a los ojos!! – Repone Max. – No es el mismo!!  
  
-- Algo le paso... – Dice Rei.  
  
-- O le pasa... – termina Kinomiya.  
  
Dios mío! No se cuanto tiempo podré mantener esto oculto...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Estos chicos han tratado de sacarme información, hacen preguntas, mismas que respondo con evasivas, pero cada vez se van acercando mas a la verdad, eso me preocupa. Lo que han descubierto en tan poco tiempo me tiene sorprendido. En este momento hacen un resumen...  
  
-- Bien, concluimos que lo que le pasa a Kai es humillante para el, pues no es capaz de mirarnos a los ojos ni con fijeza. – Dice Kinomiya.  
  
-- Además, debe ser agotador, pues cada vez es menor su fortaleza, por lo tanto, debe ser muy cansado físicamente. – Argumenta Rei.  
  
-- Pero sabemos que conserva su orgullo, pues no nos pide ayuda ni nada parecido. O tal vez sea miedo, tal vez este amenazado... – Concluye Max.  
  
-- Eso es lo que tenemos? – Pregunta Lee. Los demás asienten.  
  
-- Kai es muy fuerte... no creo que... o tal vez si... no! No puede ser... – Susurra la pelirrosa. Los demás la miran, escuchándola. Los rostros de los demás muestran una terrible preocupación al pensar en lo mismo que la chica...  
  
La respuesta esta en el aire, pero no hay el valor para pronunciarla...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º (POV Hiwatari)  
  
Ya basta de esto!! Sentado en este patio durante horas no lograra nada, la nieve tampoco sirve para limpiarme. Todo es en vano, estoy marcado y nada lo quitara, así será, estaré en su poder hasta el momento de mi muerte... mi hermosa y anhelada muerte.  
  
Tal vez si vuelvo con los demás, olvide por un momento que soy yo y pueda fingir ser el de antes, así me siento mejor... así no siento.  
  
Entro nuevamente a la abadía y me dirijo al comedor. Al llegar allí, veo que aun están todos, incluidos Yuri y Bryan... esta bien, podré continuar.  
  
Al entrar, me miran con fijeza, como a un bicho raro, pero yo los ignoro y me siento junto a ellos, en silencio, como siempre, frío y altivo, como era, como desearía seguir siendo. Tocan la campana que indica que es hora de comer y pronto el lugar se medio llena, pues la mayoría de los alumnos se han marchado, descansando de este lugar, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, pues este lugar me retiene, me mantiene junto a el, y por mas lejos que vaya, siempre me persigue y me trae de regreso, para estar con el, con Boris...  
  
La comida es servida y yo comienzo a comer. Como siempre la comida que sirven aquí es malísima, pero para alguien que no ha comido en mas de un día, es deliciosa, como en mi caso. Los demás comienzan a comer, y al parecer les gusta... es como el primer día en que volví aquí. Maldito sea el día en que me detuve frente a estas rejas sin saber que pronto estaría atrapado! Pero ya que importancia tiene recordar el ayer... tal vez sea porque no tengo mañana...  
  
Termino de comer y los demás también. No hay conversación, no hay sobremesa, solo un incomodo silencio... no importa, el silencio siempre ha sido mi fiel compañero, al igual que la soledad y el frío.  
  
-- Kai... creo que lo mejor seria salir de aquí... – Me dice Max. Vaya! Lo mismo que pensé. No me conviene quedarme en un lugar donde hay tantos malditos recuerdos.  
  
Asiento y me levanto, los demás me siguen sin decir nada y yo sonrió, es como si en realidad fuera su líder, aunque en realidad los lideres son Yuri, Takao y Lee. Se supone que yo soy el gran líder de los Bladebreakers, pero mas bien es en Takao en quien se encomiendan, es en el en quien confían y en quien buscan ayuda. Pero no me molesta.  
  
Mientras caminamos por uno de los pasillos principales, llega a mi el estruendoso sonido de un helicóptero. Ese sonido me hiela la sangre y hace que me recorra un escalofrió. Sin querer me detengo. El sonido pasa, al parecer no era el, pero vaya tremendo susto que me dio...  
  
-- Cuando volverá? – Me pregunta en un susurro Yuri.  
  
-- Nie znáyu (No se) – Respondo, también en un susurro.  
  
Continuamos la marcha y de pronto una sombra se interpone. Al verlo bien, mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho. Allí esta el, Boris, interponiéndose entre mi y la salido. No puedo mas y caigo de rodillas al suelo, como la primera vez que lo vi, ese día en que irrumpí en este lugar, movido por la curiosidad...  
  
-- Kai!! Kai!! – Escucho detrás de mi a los demás. Pero no hago caso, ahora mi mirada esta fija en Boris, mientras deseo estar muerto.  
  
-- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Me pregunta.  
  
-- Solo están de visita... – Interrumpe Yuri, poniéndose frente a mi, entre el y yo. No! Yuri! No puedes detenerlo.  
  
-- Ti gatóv ? (Estas listo?) – Me pregunta ignorando a Yuri, al tiempo en que me jala del brazo.  
  
-- Net... Payáista (no, por favor) – Respondo. No es posible! No es cierto, esto no esta pasando. Miro a donde están mis demás compañeros. No deberían estar aquí!!! No!!  
  
-- Pashli!! (Vamos) – Dice mientras comienza a jalarme del brazo. Yo me opongo firmemente, no puedo permitir que me lleve sin siquiera lucha.  
  
-- Suéltalo!! – Grita Yuri, obligándolo a soltarme un momento.  
  
-- Idí! (vete) – le grita Boris, al tiempo en que de un fuerte golpe lo aparta del camino.  
  
-- Jvatít!! (Basta!) – Grito mientras me acerco a Yuri y lo abrazo. Error. Lo único que provoco es que Boris se enoje aun mas, tanto por mi rebeldía como por mi apego a Yuri.  
  
-- Sabáku (Perra) – Me dice y de inmediato me separa de Yuri. Yuri lo sigue mirando con furia, es entonces cuando lleno de ira, corre hacia Boris, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Boris lo espera y cuando Yuri ya esta por llegar, le da un puñetazo, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que lo aventó y con el impulso, se golpeo con una de las durísimas paredes de piedra... esta inconsciente.  
  
-- Yuri!! – Es lo que digo mientras intento acercarme a el, pero de un rápido movimiento, me hala a su lado y sonriendo cruelmente, me acerca a su rostro y me besa profundamente a la fuerza.  
  
Yo no se como soportar esto!, los demás están mirando todo lo que pasa... Bryan corre hacia Yuri y lo sostiene en brazos, Rei corre junto con Bryan. Los demás están paralizados y no dicen o hacen nada... y lo único que me preocupa es Yuri.  
  
-- Sabes que no me importa que estén ellos igrúshki. – Me susurra al oído. Yo tiemblo. Es verdad, es capaz de violarme aun frente a los demás...  
  
-- Idí na esvayú kómnatu (Vamos a tu cuarto) – Me dice y comienza a camina, aun tomado de mi brazo. – Ustedes váyanse de aquí! – Les dice a los volviéndose a ellos. Ellos me observan fijamente con incredulidad, observando como camino manso, cual cordero, al matadero. Boris sonríe nuevamente y vuelve a besarme profundamente, yo me resisto, pero estoy muy débil y el es mas grande y mas fuerte... entonces me quita la bufanda y deja al descubierto mi cuello, junto con mis marcas... lo hace a propósito, quiere mostrarles que soy suyo...  
  
No quiero parecer débil, pero lo soy. Después vuelve a darse vuelta y sigue caminando, conmigo a rastras. Yo no puedo evitar seguir observando a los demás... Bryan me mira con rencor, diciéndome que es mi culpa que Yuri este así... no debí acercarme a Yuri, no debí dejar que me ayudara... Rei no me observa a mi, observa a Bryan, y yo que creí que Rei era el mas interesado en mi... Max me mira como diciendo "Lo sabia" ... Los demás me miran incrédulos... no encuentro en sus ojos compasión o lastima... no les importo...  
  
Llegamos a mi habitación y Boris la abre. Intento escapar por enésima vez, pero el nuevamente me lo impide. Por fin me mete al cuarto y aventándome en la cama, cierra la puerta.  
  
No hay escapatoria. Estoy atrapado...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^U Jijiji, sip, soy sádica... ya que? Ni modo. ^^ Hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
::Carpe Diem:: 


	7. Any other way

**Nyhao ^^  
  
Ahora si actualice rápido ^_^ gracias a las hermosas vacaciones! ^0^ amo las vacaciones!!! ^_^ ahora, a contestar reviews!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Tamara:  
  
^|||^ Gracias!!! ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Y eso de que escribo genial, no es cierto! Creo que soy una autora pasable y solo eso ^^. XD jajaja Hai! Pobre Bryan, no merece tan castigo. ^^ No te preocupes por Kai, estará bien... creo ._. ... ¬¬ Y si!! Montón de traidores que tiene por amigos -o- con amigos como ellos quien necesita enemigos... ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Nat-chan07  
  
^^U Hai! En la parte mas emocionante no? -o- y luego dicen que no soy sádica ._. hasta mi hermana me tiene miedo... ^^ bah! Ya que. Enserio? o.o Wow, ~.~ que gacho se ha de sentir... ^^ y claro que seguiré siendo sádica!!! ^o^ jiji Gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!  
  
Aiko:  
  
¬¬ Hai! Bastardos malditos! ...que buenos amigos! *nótese el sarcasmo* Y si, Boris es una maldita bestia! U_U pobre Kai... ^__^ Gracias por tu sugerencia! En el capitulo siguiente lo pondre! ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ y como ves estoy actualizando lo mas rapido que puedo.  
  
Tamy:  
  
^o^ muchas gracias por tu sugerencia n_n la pondre en el capitulo que sigue. Y como ves, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, actualizo mas rapido ^0^. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Chibi-Kaisie:  
  
^^ Hai! Soy muy cruel!! XD... ^^ claro que le continuo, lo mas rapido que pueda!! ^^ Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mi intento de fic ^_^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Silverhell:  
  
^^U hai, lo que tiene que hacer un fan Yuri/Kai, aunque en realidad a mi si me gusta la pareja ^_^UU. Y si, le mandare tu mas sentido pesame a Bryan. Lo se, Kai merece ser feliz y debe de serlo... –o- algun dia... ^^ mientras tanto, ni modo. O.O es cierto, Takao uso la cabeza... O_O Tiene cerebro? ._. nunca me lo imagine... Hai, pobre de Yuri, pero tanquila, no le pasa nada malo, u_u aunque pobrecito, queriendo ayudar a Kaicito T_T. maldito viejo odioso!!! Y si, el pobre de Kai va a querer suicidarse despues de eso. T_T malditos traidores!! No ayudan a Kai!!! T0T Silver!!! ;_; Zafiro, cuídamela muy bien!! ^_^U creo que si la deje medio impresionada. ^_^ por lo del review pasado no se preocupen!! ^__^ con saber que lee y le gusta mi historia es suficiente para mi. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Quiclla ampi:  
  
^_^ Gracias!!! -.- si da pena el pobre Kai, pero sip, esa es la trama de la historia. ^||^ oh, vamos, no es para tanto, mi fic no es extraordinario, solo es algo sencillo que hago por mis amigas y por los lectores. ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Lioku:  
  
es lo mismo que digo yo!! Acaso no quieren ayudar a Kai? Grrr... tanto que dicen de la amistad y todo -_- pero ya que? ^^ Gracias por decir que soy cruel!! XD me encanta ser cruel!! Y claro que algun dia Kai sera liberado. Y sip, hare sufrir a todos!! A Yuri casi no ^^U. ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Javi:  
  
^_^ no te preocupes! ^^U Jijiji, no dejaste hablar a Cloudy... ^^. Espero que te pongas bien, no me gusta que estes enferma... T_T me pongo triste. Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Genio de las torturas º|||º me halagas ^|||^U. u.u shi, pobre Kai en una situación tan humillante, ~.~ hai! Como me dijiste, ¿Con que cara va a poder ver a los demas? T.T me pase, pero... ^^ ya ni modo. ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
^0^ Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!! ToT me hacen TAN feliz!!! ^.^ son lo que me motivan a continuar con esto, Muchas Gracias!!!  
  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ANY OTHER WAY  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Intento levantarme, pero Boris se pone sobre mi evitándolo. Prácticamente arranca mi ropa, se comporta de una manera como nunca lo había visto, con furia. Comienza a besarme en el cuello y a mordisquearlo, puedo sentir sus labios que arden sobre mi piel, su saliva cayendo.  
  
-- Sabáku (Perra) – Me dice, bajando a mi pecho, mientras yo intento por todos los medios levantarme. – Porque luchas? Que no ves que ya esta todo perdido?  
  
-- Net!! No todo esta perdido!!!– Respondo, sin dejar de luchar.  
  
-- Ja! Aun crees tener esperanza, sueños, oportunidad, otro futuro que no sea este? Estas equivocado y te lo demostrare. – Dice el tiempo en que se va desvistiendo. Cierro los ojos, esperando que la puerta se abra y lleguen mis amigos, a ayudarme, a defenderme. Pero nada ocurre, ni siquiera un grito, un golpe a la puerta... solo silencio...  
  
Me han abandonado?  
  
-- Aahh – Grito en el momento en que él se encarama sobre mi y baja sus manos a mi entrepierna.  
  
-- Acaso no te gusta igrúshki? – Dice sonriendo cínicamente. Yo lo miro con furia y como puedo me safó de debajo de el, pero aun estoy en la cama.  
  
Se aproxima mas a mi y me mira a los ojos, con eso basta para dejarme paralizado. Después me da un terrible bofetón, tan fuerte que un poco de sangre resbala de entre mis labios, pero yo, aun con la mano en mi mejilla, lo encaro. El fija su mirada en mi y yo la sostengo, ambos mirándonos a los ojos...  
  
-- Nunca te habías portado tan mal igrúshki... – Me dice y después se acerca y me susurra al oído. – Eres un niño malo... creo que tendré que castigarte...  
  
Entonces toma mi rostro y me besa nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua, que explora por completo mi boca, por mas que intente detenerlo, pero no puedo. El tiempo pasa y el beso sigue... estoy comenzando a marearme, no puedo respirar, comienzo a ver borroso y el no se detiene! Cada vez mas profundo, siento que me ahoga...  
  
-- Te gustó? – Me pregunta separándose, yo aspiro a bocanadas, recuperando poco a poco el color.  
  
-- Jvatít (Basta) – Suplico. Pero al verlo sonreír, me entra una terrible furia... se divierte al verme pedirle que se detenga... Lo miro a los ojos, con la frialdad mas dura, con determinación. – Esto acabo!  
  
-- Oh, tan rápido, pero mi pequeño, esto apenas comienza...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Kuznetzov)  
  
Sigo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yuri, abrazándolo. Aun sigue inconsciente, pero esta bien, no esta herido, solo fue el golpe.  
  
-- ¿qué es lo que esta pasando? – Me pregunta Rei Kon, mirándome a los ojos, se ve preocupado por... mi? Porque por mi?... Como sea, me mira buscando una respuesta.  
  
'Net!! No todo esta perdido!!' se escucha decir a Kai dentro de la habitación. Todos lo escuchamos... el pasillo esta solo, y hace eco, dejándonos a todos escuchar...  
  
-- ¿Qué es lo que le hacen a Kai? – Pregunta Max, sabiendo la respuesta, pero esperando una confirmación de parte mía.  
  
Solo queda un incomodo silencio. Maldición! La respuesta esta en el aire, todos la conocen, porque no tienen el valor de decirlo?  
  
Todo permanece en silencio un poco mas, nadie quiere decir nada. Mao esta recargada de Lee y solloza silenciosamente. Max tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, con los puños cerrados y una expresión de impotencia. Takao esta de rodillas y recarga su peso en sus manos, arrodillado, con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Rei... no me había dado cuenta, pero Rei se abraza a mi, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho... esta llorando...  
  
'aahh' se escucha el pequeño grito de Kai y los demás tiemblan. Max deja caer una lagrima y Takao golpea el suelo con el puño. Lee acaricia el cabello de Mao, mientras esta se aferra mas a Lee. Se escucha un golpe y los demás actúan igual, con impotencia.  
  
'Jvatít' Dice Kai.  
  
-- ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunta quedamente Rei, aun sollozando un poco.  
  
-- dijo 'Basta' – Traduzco. La expresión de Rei es de dolor, pero el no es el único con esa expresión, Max, Takao, Lee, Mariah... ellos también están sufriendo y se que si Yuri estuviera conciente, también lo estaría.  
  
'Esto acabo'  
  
Todos miran esperanzados la puerta esperando verlo salir, pero se que es en vano, Boris hace lo que quiere, no le importara que Kai se rehusé y por mas que luche, no lograra escapar de sus garras.  
  
-- aahh ... – Va despertando Yuri. Lentamente abre los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules. Me mira adormilado y después observa a Rei. De inmediato se levanta de un salto, sobresaltado.  
  
-- ¿Dónde esta Kai? – Es lo primero que pregunta. Imagine que eso seria, solo eso es lo que ocupa sus pensamientos. Nuestro silencio le responde...  
  
-- Boris se lo llevo... – Se atreve a decir Mizuhara. La expresión, ya de por si preocupada de Yuri cambia a estar aun mas preocupado.  
  
-- ¡¿Por qué lo permitieron?!! – Nos grita, furioso. Mas silencio... – Y dicen ser sus amigos!! Porque dejaron que esto pasara?!  
  
-- No podíamos detenerlo... – Dice Mao.  
  
-- Ni siquiera lo intentaron!! – Nos grita, mientras veo lo que jamás imagine ver en él. Una lagrima. Pura y cristalina, resbalando por su mejilla... derramada por culpa de ese juguete que es Kai... porque no quiero sufrir y no quiero considerarlo un ser humano, no quiero pensar en él como en mi viejo amigo, como en quien fue casi mi hermano.  
  
Yuri me mira furioso, dándome a entender que yo debí haber hecho algo, por ser el mas involucrado en estoy y por ser quien mas sabe de la situación. Yo desvió la mirada al chico que esta con el rostro oculto en mi pecho. Con las palabras de Yuri se siente mas culpable aun.  
  
Ivanov camina por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Kai. Se detiene frente a la puerta y empieza a golpearla. ¿Qué pretende?  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
No!! No me rendiré!! Nada me detendrá!! Aunque me destroce las manos intentando abrir esta puerta, aunque el idiota de Boris me golpee o hasta me mate, no dejare que esto continué!!  
  
Golpeo la puerta con toda la fuerza que tengo, mientras también empiezo a patearla. Los demás me miran, pero no ayudan.  
  
Siento tantas ganas de asesinarlos a ellos por permitir esto. ¿Cómo dicen ser amigos de Kai cuando no son capaces de siquiera intentar ayudarlo? Me enferma ver gente tan cobarde.  
  
-- Kai!!!! KAI!!! – Grito lo mas fuerte que puedo, al tiempo en que sigo golpeando la estúpida puerta. No puedo contener mas las lagrimas, Kai esta sufriendo, esta siendo destrozado allá adentro y yo no puedo hacer nada para detener esto... pero lo intentare!  
  
-- KAI!! – Sigo gritando, pero no escucho su respuesta. Este silencio es cada ve mas abrumador.  
  
'AAHH' Escucho gritar fuertemente a Kai. Me estremezco por dentro con escucharlo. Y los demás también. Tampoco soportan esta tortura y comienzan a sollozar. Yo golpeo tan fuerte la puerta que un poco de sangre resbala por mi brazo, a causa de las astillas de la madera clavadas en mis manos, pero no me importa, no siento el dolor.  
  
-- Si no van a ayudar, LÁRGUENSE! – Les grito, con la vista empañada.  
  
-- Pero... – Empieza a decir Kinomiya.  
  
-- Lo escucharon, si no van a ayudar, lárguense. – Dice Mizuhara de pronto. Se levanta y con los ojos anegados de lagrimas, se acerca a donde estoy.  
  
-- Kai!! Estamos aquí!! No te dejaremos!! – Comienza a gritarle, al tiempo en que el también golpea la puerta.  
  
'Váyanse!!! Por favor, váyanse!' Grita Kai, respondiéndonos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos vayamos? ¿Por qué?  
  
-- No lo haremos Kai, no te dejaremos solo... – Responde Kinomiya, que también esta junto a mi.  
  
-- No te abandonaremos. – Dice Kon, también bastante decidido.  
  
-- Muí evsiegdá búdu es tavói (Nosotros estaremos contigo siempre) – Dice Bryan, sorprendiéndome por lo alentadoras de sus palabras. El también espera lo mejor para Kai y sufre por lo que pasa...  
  
'Váyanse..... por favor..... aléjense de aquí' Nos dice, nos pide, ¡Maldición! Nos suplica. De pronto comprendo lo que sucede...  
  
-- Tíja! (Silencio) – les digo a los demás y entonces me obedecen. Kai no desea realmente que nos vayamos, solo que no demos señales de que estamos aquí. Conozco a Boris y es un maldito... debe haber amenazado a Kai... lo amenazo con algo relacionado con nosotros. Boris sabe encontrar los puntos débiles de una persona y algo que es conocido es que Kai se preocupa muchísimo por sus amigos y aunque no lo demuestre, es capaz de dar la vida por ellos.  
  
Los demás me miran intrigados. Yo les ordeno con la mirada seguir obedeciéndome y ellos asienten en contestación. Solo queda esperar...  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Boris se acerca a mi después de decir esas palabras y me toma con fuerza de los hombros, arrancándome un ligero gesto de dolor. Sonríe al ver que sufro. Maldito sádico.  
  
Después me estrella con la cabecera de la cama. Yo por mas que intente resistirme no puedo liberarme. Finalmente me presiona aun mas fuerte y con mucho impulso me golpea.  
  
'Kai! KAI!' Escucho gritar a Yuri... quisiera corresponder, pero Boris pone su mano en mi boca... mientras con la otra comienza a acariciar mi pecho...  
  
-- Veo que estas algo inquieto hoy ... – Me susurra en el oído, puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja y su mejilla casi rozando con la mía. – Te mantendré quieto.  
  
Se levanta y yo siento la necesidad de correr a la puerta... pero eso solo complicara las cosas. Si salgo por esa puerta, me perseguirá y a como esta en este momento, me violara sin importar en donde estemos... un escalofrió me recorre al pensar en la posibilidad de que pasara eso...  
  
'KAI!!' Escucho gritar nuevamente a Yuri y siento como mi pecho oprime mi corazón. Quisiera responderle, quisiera salir de aquí y abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirme protegido por él... pero no puedo, solo lo perjudicaría... Boris lo mataría.  
  
Boris se acerca y me recuesta en la cama. Yo me resisto, pero como siempre, es en vano. Se coloca sobre mi y pone su cabeza en mi pecho. En una de sus manos trae algo, pero no puedo ver que es. Comienza a acariciar mis muslos con la otra mano. Yo cierro los ojos, imaginando que esto es mentira.  
  
-- AAHH!! – Grito al momento en el que Boris introduce tres de sus gruesos dedos en mi entrada. El aprovecha el momento para introducir lo que traía en su mano en mi boca. Son unas pastillas, intento no tragarlas, pero Boris comienza a mover sus dedos y eso me causa un gran dolor... en medio de eso, las pastillas atraviesan mi garganta.  
  
'Si no van a ayudar, LÁRGUENSE!' Escucho gritar a Yuri... ¿Para que ayudarme? ¿Para que? No valgo nada, no sirvo para otra cosa...  
  
'Kai!! Estamos aquí!! No te dejaremos!!' Grita Max. No me dejaran? Pero porque?  
  
-- Veo que tus amiguitos te apoyan... – Me susurra en el oído. Sigue moviendo sus dedos, arrancándome uno que otro quejido – Si quieres podemos mostrarles como nos divertimos...  
  
¿Qué? Esta hablando de... violarme frente a ellos? Como se atreve? ... pero es capaz de hacerlo...  
  
Sonríe cínicamente, mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo miro con fiereza, pero sé que en este momento, el tiene la ventaja... necesito que se vayan, que se vayan lo mas lejos que se pueda...  
  
-- Váyanse!! Por favor, váyanse! – Les grito. Boris sonríe satisfecho, era lo que quería... que respondiera y les mostrara así a mis amigos que aquí quien manda es el, Boris.  
  
'No lo haremos Kai, no te dejaremos solo' Dice Takao.  
  
'No te abandonaremos.' Grita Rei.  
  
'Muí evsiegdá búdu es tavói (Nosotros estaremos contigo siempre)' Dice Bryan... y no puedo creerlo... no me han abandonado, aun están a mi lado, sufriendo por mi, pidiendo por mi, dispuestos a ayudarme... a mi, a un chico frío, a un cínico, a un traidor, a un idiota... a un juguete.  
  
-- Váyanse..... por favor..... aléjense de aquí! – Les grito, suplicándoles. Boris sonríe aun mas cínicamente.  
  
Y ya no hay ruido... se habrán ido?... eso es lo que espero...  
  
-- Llámales... pídeles ayuda... – Me susurra al oído, mientras continua acariciándome. Maldito! Yo permanezco en silencio, no haré lo que el quiera que haga. Boris frunce el ceño y su sonrisa se borra. – Hazlo. – Me ordena, y yo continuo silencioso. -- ¿Quieres hacerte el difícil he? No te conviene.  
  
Saca sus dedos de mi, yo respondo con un ligero quejido. Me mira maliciosamente y me besa nuevamente, asfixiándome pero no tanto. Baja sus manos a mi entrepierna y comienza a acariciar...  
  
Yo sigo intentando resistirme, pero de pronto me siento mareado y mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Apenas puedo mantenerme conciente.  
  
-- Je, parece que la pastillita esta haciendo efecto... – Me dice. Yo me siento realmente mal... apenas puedo luchar, y cada vez mis fuerzas son menores.  
  
Entonces toma mis piernas y las coloca en sus hombros... estoy seguro de saber que es lo que sigue y me aferro con fuerza a la sabana... y pensar que hace solo unas horas estaba en esta misma habitación, al lado de Yuri, sintiendo lo que es hacer el amor y no solamente sexo.  
  
Boris sonríe al verme prepararme para el dolor, cerrando los ojos, con mis manos encerrando la sabana, mis labios fuertemente apretados... y me penetra de un solo movimiento.  
  
Por mas que lo intento, no puedo contener mis gritos, ni mis lagrimas evitan salir... he perdido.  
  
Se que a el también le duele, por la presión en su miembro, pero es mayor la satisfacción de escucharme gritar y verme sufrir, porque a pesar de mi vista borrosa puedo distinguir una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Comienza a embestirme, yo no encuentro placer en esto, solo dolor y humillación... siempre es así... siempre.  
  
Esto no terminara, jamás podré detenerlo, jamás podré liberarme de su poder, de entre sus manos... soy un ave presa en una jaula, sin escapatoria..... hasta la muerte.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Ivanov)  
  
Los gritos de Kai se escuchan por todo el corredor, mientras que los demás aprietan los puños y cierran los ojos, sollozando y deseando estar en una pesadilla, pero es real... por desgracia es real.  
  
Yo solo espero que esto termine... para que todo vuelva a la 'normalidad'... consolando a Kai, como siempre lo hago, protegiéndolo, amándolo... ese es nuestra realidad. Kai sufre y yo estoy a su lado, pero como siempre tarde.  
  
-- ¿Desde cuando? – Pregunta el chico rubio de pronto.  
  
-- Comenzó hace mas de una hora. – Responde Bryan.  
  
-- No eso... desde cuando que Boris le hace eso a Kai... no creo que sea la primera vez...  
  
-- Dos semanas... – Respondo indiferente, frío, como me han enseñado a ser para no demostrar tristeza o dolor.  
  
-- ¿QUÉ?!! – Exclaman todos, sorprendidos.  
  
-- Tíja! (Silencio) – Les digo nuevamente. – Espero que no los hallan escuchado.  
  
-- Ja! Con esos gritos... no lo creo. – Dice Bryan fríamente.  
  
-- Maldición! Como es que pueden quedarse aquí, sin hacer nada? – Dice Takao enfurecido.  
  
-- De la misma manera en que ustedes no evitaron que esto pasara. – Respondo mordaz, viéndolo fijamente.  
  
De nuevo todos quedan en silencio, porque mis palabras son verdaderas. Los gritos van bajando de intensidad, hasta desaparecer... esto casi termina.  
  
Mientras, observo a los chicos que me acompañan en la espera... Max tiene el rostro lleno de lagrimas, Takao igual. Mao sigue con su rostro oculto en el pacho de Lee, mientras este también derrama algunas lagrimas silencioso, aferrándose a su chica. Bryan permanece impasible, al parecer recupero el control y vuelve a ser igual de frío que antes, eso no significa que no le preocupa Kai, al contrario, se mantiene tranquilo, no quiere perturbar a los demás. Rei... Rei es lo que me tiene mas intrigado. Esta junto a Bryan, con la vista baja, sollozando y Bryan tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura... entre ellos parece haber algo... lo averiguare luego, cuando las cosas estén mejor.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abre, y yo espero ver salir a Boris de allí.  
  
-- Largo!! – Grita Boris.  
  
-- Esta... es ... mi ... habitación – Replica Kai jadeando. Acaba de terminar, su organismo aun no se ha normalizado.  
  
-- ¿Qué? Te atreves a contestarme?! – Responde con enojo Boris. – O es que te ves desprovisto de donde esconderte?  
  
Kai no responde. Todos esperamos expectantes verlo salir de allí.  
  
Y así es, Kai sale lentamente, apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Se nota tan débil... y tan triste.  
  
-- Kai!!! – Gritan todos, acercándose a el.  
  
-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta firmemente, dándonos la espalda, ¿Qué es lo que pretende?  
  
-- No podíamos dejarte solo. – Dice Takao. Yo me acerco mas a Kai. Se nota que se vistió con la mayor rapidez que pudo, sin importarle que tan desaliñado se vea. Pongo mi mano en su hombro... su ropa esta húmeda, empapada de semen y sangre... sangre ¿por qué sangre?  
  
El quita mi mano de su hombro y comienza a caminar... pero esta tan débil que cae de rodillas. Yo corro hacia el y lo abrazo, los demás no hacen nada...  
  
-- Suéltame... –Dice.  
  
-- Net. – Le respondo.  
  
-- No valgo nada... – Pronuncia, en un bajo susurro. ¿Cómo puede creer eso?  
  
-- Para mi si. – Le respondo firmemente.  
  
-- Net... net... – Va diciendo. Yo lo abrazo mas fuerte, mojando mis ropas, cosa que realmente no me importa. Lo acojo en mi pecho, acariciando su cabello. – Suéltame... te ensucio.  
  
-- No importa... ¿Quieres darte un baño?  
  
-- Net... no servirá...  
  
-- Ven a mi habitación... – Le digo.  
  
-- Net  
  
-- No te lo pedí, te lo ordene. – Le respondo. Por fin Kai sonríe.  
  
Me levanto y lo ayudo a levantarse. ¿Por qué los demás no ayudan? Kai siente vergüenza, humillación... se nota porque no voltea hacia atrás, su mirada no se fija en los ojos de los demás, no los mira siquiera.  
  
Con Kai recargado en mi, llegamos a mi habitación. Entramos y lo recuesto en mi cama.  
  
-- Yuri... no valgo la pena... – Me dice.  
  
-- Ya te lo dije, para mi si. – Le respondo, Kai hunde su rostro en la almohada, yo cubro su cuerpo con una frazada. – Descansa. – Le digo. El asiente y yo salgo de allí.....  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
(POV Hiwatari)  
  
Estoy harto, estoy cansado de esto, ya no puedo fingir mas. Por mas que intente disimular lo que sucede, no funcionara, ellos lo saben, todo lo que trate será en vano...  
  
Solo queda una salida.....  
  
** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-o- Hai! Lo se... =D soy sádica!!! ^^ espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y disculpas por que este tan corto, aunque, creo que esta bien para haber actualizado en cuatro días ^_^U.  
  
Oyasumi n_~ **

**::Carpe Diem::**


	8. Good bye

Nyhao!! 

T_T en realidad lamento este retraso!! Les juro que no habia podido escribir casi. u_u los reviews los contestare la proxima.

**^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good bye...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


(POV Ivanov)

-- ¿Cómo esta? – Me pregunta Mizuhara, en cuanto salgo de mi habitación, donde Kai descansa.

-- Como siempre... – Respondo, y Mizuhara baja la mirada.

-- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? – Pregunta Mao.

-- Ya basta, Yuri no es adivino. – Reclama Bryan, algo fastidiado.

-- Yuri? – Pregunta algo confundido Takao.

-- Si, mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, solo que me cambiaron de nombre a Tala. – Respondo.

-- Oh...

-- Yo soy Yuri, Bryan es Boris, Spencer es Sergei e Ian es Iván, inclusive Boris es Borclof -- Digo para sacarlos de dudas de una vez por todas.

-- No puedo creer que esto esta pasando... – Susurra Kon.

-- No quiero dejar a Kai solo... iré con el. – Digo y vuelvo a entrar a la habitación.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

Solo hay una salida, pero hay muchos caminos para llegar a ella. ¿Cuál será el mejor?

Permanezco con el rostro hundido en la almohada, intentando solucionar este dilema. Ya no me queda duda de lo que haré, el problema será _como_ lo haré. De pronto escucho pasos y en un principio tiemblo, pero después recuerdo que estoy en la habitación de Yuri... aquí estoy seguro.

-- ... Kai... – Me llama Yuri. Me siento terriblemente mal... aun no se retira esa sensación de mareo que me dejo esa estúpida cosa que me dio Boris, aun veo algo borroso y de vez en cuando siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, pero sin duda lo peor es esto... Yuri aun cree en mi.

Aun piensa que algún día saldré del túnel. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué confía en mi? ¿No se ha dado cuenta que todo esta perdido?... Yuri puede ver las emociones a traves de los ojos, ¿No se ha dado cuenta del vació de los míos?... Yuri, ¿Por qué no aceptas la verdad?

-- Idí (vete) – Respondo.

-- Kai. – Siento como se recuesta en la cama, al lado mío.

-- Payalsta (Por favor)

-- Dorogoy (Querido) – Acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda.

-- No me llames así.

-- Ya tebya iyublyu (te amo) – Me abraza.

-- Net! No debes.

Da un suspiro y me estrecha a su cuerpo. No puedo resistirme y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. Puedo ver como sonríe y siento como me da un ligero beso en la mejilla. Tal vez pueda descansar un poco antes de terminar con esto.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Ya es de noche. El tiempo pasa con demasiada rapidez, demasiada. Kai se ha quedado dormido. Aprovechando esto, reviso que tan dañado salió de esta. Mientras quito su bufanda, descubro nuevas marcas, algunas aun sangran... Maldito Boris!. Doy un suspiro y continuo. Le quito la camisa, no fue difícil, después de todo, la camisa estaba casi destrozada. Hay algunas marcas en su pecho también y, ¡Dios! Varios rasguños en su espalda. Kai, ¿Qué es lo que te hacen? ¿Cómo lo permites?

Ya es suficiente. Miro la luna a traves de la ventana... brilla tanto. Nuevamente su luz da en su cara, dándole ese aire tan tierno, tan lindo... siempre tan hermoso. Lo abrazo y siento como se aferra a mi camisa, nuevamente atrapado en alguna pesadilla. Me lastima tanto el verlo así, sufriendo, sin poder descansar. Su respiración se agita y se aferra con mas fuerza. Yo lo abrazo mas fuerte aun... una lagrima rueda por su mejilla y gime un poco. Limpio su sudor con mi mano... ¿Qué demonios te acosan? ¿Es ese maldito? ¿Acaso son tus amigos que aun en sueños se niegan a ayudarte? ¿Acaso soy yo quien te lastima?... Sabes que jamás te haría daño. O ¿Estas solo?... No, tu nuca estarás solo, porque yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre a tu lado.

-- Podemos pasar? – Pregunta una voz desde afuera, que reconozco como la de Kon.

-- Da! – Respondo, después de todo, quien soy yo como para negarles eso?.

Se abre la puerta y lentamente van entrando. Se acercan rápidamente, observando a Hiwatari, que se ha tranquilizado un poco, pero aun respira agitado.

-- Esta bien? – Pregunta Mao.

-- Calla, claro que no esta bien. – La regaña Lee.

Rei se acerca y acaricia su cabello. Eso me hace rabiar, ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a MI Kai? Sonrió después de esto, no me había dado cuenta lo posesivo que soy. Kai se tranquiliza y vuelve a respirar normalmente. Yo sigo junto a el, acostado a su lado y el sigue abrazado a mi, que importa que los demás estén viendo.

-- Podemos quedarnos esta noche aquí, en la abadía? – Pregunta Kinomiya.

-- Si quieren... – Responde Bryan.

-- Y donde nos quedaremos? – Pregunta Mizuhara.

-- Busquen una habitación. – responde fríamente Bryan. Mizuhara asiente y sale de allí, los demás lo siguen, y quedamos solos los tres...

Kai sigue dormido, ajeno a todo lo demás... tan bello e inocente, seguro de todo mal, a mi lado, sabiendo que lo amo. Retiro un mechón de su cabello y acaricio su mejilla.

-- Te preocupas demasiado por ese igrúshki – Dice Bryan, que esta recargado en la pared, observando por la ventana.

-- Ya te dije que no le digas así.

-- Como quieres que le diga? eso es lo que es. Además no me regañes, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -- Dice a modo de excusa.

-- Ayudarlo? -- Digo con sarcasmo.

-- Ya casi es hora de la cena. -- Dice evasivo.

-- No desvíes el tema. -- Respondo.

-- En ese caso, qué es lo que quieres que te diga? quiero ayudarlo, pero no se como.

-- Yo tapoco se como, pero no lo trates como lo haces.

-- Intentare no decirle así... pero aun pienso que te esyas metiendo en un problema muy grande.

-- Problema? Yo no veo ese problema. 

-- Claro que si, ¿Qué pasaría si Boris supiera que eres _ amante _ de su juguete?

-- ... -- No se que responder, se que tiene razon, que podria pasarme algo muy malo, si lo supiera, quien sabe que podria hacerme.. pero no me importa, si ese el precio por estar con quien amo, no me importaria, bien lo vale.

-- ¿Lo ves ahora? No estaras seguro mientras estes cerca de él. 

Estoy a punto de reclamar, cuando entonces suena la campana, anunciando la hora de la cena. Bryan sale sin decir palabra. Yo me levanto lentamente y con cuidado para no despertar a Kai, que aun duerme... no quiero despertarlo cuando por fin tiene unos momentos de tranquilidad.

Salgo y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Camino lentamente y al pasar frente a su habitacion, la encuentro con la puerta abierta, desordenada... y vacia.

Al llegar al comedor, encuentro a los demas, que ya se han sentado y han empezado a cenar, aparentando tranquilidad, pero se nota que algo esta mal... no rien, no hablan. Todo esta en silencio... silencio.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

Abro los ojos y me encuentro solo. Perfecto. La soledad me rodea, como debe de ser, siempre en soledad. Todo esta oscuro, solo un tenue brillo de luna alumbra la habitacion. Sonrio. Alguna vez escuche decir que hay gente que es como la luna... muestran un lado brillante y hermoso, pero siempre habra un lado oscuro y frio, que mantiene oculto.

Lentamente me levanto, duele, pero solo un poco; al incorporarme en la cama, me aqueja un terrible mareo que me obliga a cerrar los ojos un momento.Me levanto de la cama y camino dos pasos, antes de caer. Yeb! me siento tan debil! Odio sentirme debil. Por fin me levanto y ahora si, salgo de la habitacion de Yuri.

_'te ves desprovisto de donde esconderte?'_ Escucho repiquetear en mi mente las palabras de Boris. Y tiene razon, salgo de un agujero para entrar en otro, escondiendome como una maldita rata.

Llego a mi habitacion y la encuentro vacia. Tomo algo de ropa limpia, pues la que tengo esta bastante sucia. La pongo en mi hombro y salgo. 

Entro al baño, esta vacio... como es hora de la cena, la mayoria de los que aqui viven estan en el comedor cenando. Abro la regadera y siento como el agua fluye, extrañamente tibia. Me desvisto y entro al agua, que moja mi piel, acariciandola suavemente. El agua se tiñe de rojo al principio, pero despues empieza a irse estando clara... siento como la suciedad es arrancada de mi cuerpo. Hay mucho silencio... demasiado.

-- Sabia que estarias aqui. -- Mi cuerpo tiembla al reconocer esa voz, pero a pesar de todo, aun hay un algo que me obliga a mantener la calma y mostrar entereza.

-- No puede vivir sin mi he? -- Digo con presuncion. Y he aqui el mas estupido error que pude cometer. ¿Acaso estoy provocandolo? Realmente no, pero el lo tomara asi.

-- Net, no puedo vivir sin tu cuerpo. -- Responde mientras pone una mano en mi hombro. -- Es por eso que regrese antes... -- Siento su boca besando mi cuello, tocandome con sus manos. -- Para tenerte... eres solo mio.te ves desprovisto de donde esconderte?

Me besa con insistencia, con una mano en mi pecho y otra en mi vientre, estrechandome a su cuerpo...

-- ¿Cuando? -- Pregunto con la mayor firmeza que encuentro en medio de mi debilidad, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarle ver que siento miedo.

-- Cuando?...mmm dejame pensarlo... _ahora_

Ahora? habla de ya? en este momento?... aqui?

-- Aqui? -- Pregunto, esperando no se note el temor en mi voz.

-- Net... pashli (vamos) -- Dice mientras me toma del brazo y lo tuerce, lastimandome. -- Si prometes ser manso, te soltare. -- Dice y me aprieta mas fuerte, obligandome a dejar escapar un ligero quejido.-- Yo, adolorido asiento.

Me toma de la mano como lo haria con un niño pequeño y de un jalon me saca de la regadera.

-- Vistete. -- Dice y yo obedezco. despues, me toma de la muñeca y salimos del lugar.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Estoy dentro de su habitacion. como tantas otras veces. No entiendo que le pasa este dia, generalmente solo lo hace una vez, pero hoy... anoche, hace unas horas y nuevamente ahora... sera la tercera vez en menos de 24 horas... ¿que esta pasando?

-- Complaceme, hazlo como si en realidad me amaras -- Susurra mientras me desviste.

-- y si no que? -- Pregunto desafiante, a pesar de tener una notoria desventaja.

-- Si tu no lo haces... tus amigos lo haran. -- Dice y yo quedo sin aliento, sorprendido. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. -- Veamos, Mizuhara tiene esa inocencia que tanto me encanta y esa linda sonrisa que me encantaria borrar. Kinomiya tiene mucha energia y buenas carnes. Kon es tan sensual en sus movimientos... provocativo. Y para variar esta Mao, una linda chica y de buenas curvas, y que decir de su novio, tampoco esta nada mal. Kuznetzov, el tambien es un chico muy atractivo, tal vez el si disfrutaria de estar conmigo. Y que decir de Ivanov! Por algo es el cybor perfecto... deberia de haberme acostado con el desde hace tiempo.

-- Jvatít!! (Basta) -- Grito, haciendolo callar. No puedo creerlo! Este tipo esta enfermo, es un estupido degenerado!

-- Comprendes entonces? Tu o ellos...

Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños. ¿Que puedo hacer? Levanto la vista y observo como sonrie cinicamente, ¡Estupido! Sin poder hacer mas, dejo que una lagrima ruede... juro que sera la ultima...

_'Esto es por ustedes... amigos' _Digo en mi pensamiento, al tiempo en que me recuesto en la cama y comienza a besarme...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Mizuhara)

No puedo creer qun que esto este pasando realmente, me niego a aceptar la realidad. Kai es fuerte, muy fuerte, no dejaria que esto pasara... pero aun no es debil. Kai a sido fuerte todo este tiempo, encontrando la fortaleza para vernos a la cara, sonreir, bromear, pasear, enseñarnos, entrenarnos, todo este tiempo. _Eso _es valor. Otra persona no hubiera podido...

-- Max! -- Me gritan y salgo de mi mente, sobresaltado.

-- ¿Que? ¿Que?

-- Estabas dormido o que? -- Dice Takao. 

-- Si tu eres peor. -- Dice Mao.

-- No lo soy!. bien, Max, hablabamos de que es lo que haremos.

-- Lo importante es sacarlo de aqui. -- Dice Lee.

-- Y si se rehusa? -- Inteviene Rei.

-- Porque habria de hacerlo? -- Responde Mao.

-- Por nosotros... -- Dice Rei, angustiado.

-- ¿Como de que por nosostros? -- Pregunta Takao.

-- El no hace esto solo porque si. A Kai le gusta o no le gusta... ya sabemos que no le gusta, entonces ¿Porque esta aqui? -- Plantea Rei. Ya comprendo a que se refiere.

-- Entonces las opciones seria que esta aqui porque quiere estar con Yuri, para alejarnos de Boris, o porque esta amenazado.-- Dice Lee.

-- Tal vez sean las tres... -- Agrego.

-- Eso no importa, lo sacaremos de aqui. -- Dice Takao.

-- Hay que hacerlo y pronto. -- Dice Rei.

-- Antes de que sea tarde. -- Añado y se hace el silencio...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Kuznetzov)

-- Comprende Yuri! -- Exclamo.

-- Net -- Responde neciamente.

-- Estas jugando con fuego.

-- No juego.

-- No te hagas el valiente, aparte, sabes que todo esta perdido.

-- No es cierto. Tu prometiste ayudarlo! -- Reclama.

-- No podemos ayudarlo aqui.

-- Entonces lo sacaremos de aqui.

-- Serias capaz de huir de aqui con el?

-- Da.

Maldicion, estoy seguro que si. Yuri es demasiado necio, obstinado, no servira de nada lo que haga, el seguira intentandolo. Doy un suspiro resigando. No puedo detenerlo... espero que Boris tampoco.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

-- Vaya... eres... muy bueno.

-- Callate.

-- realmente muy buen igrúshki

-- Que ta calles.

-- Te atormenta saber que eres mejor para esto que paar el blade? o es que te tortura saber que puedes ser muy bueno si te lo propones?

-- Ninguna! Callate o me voy -- Digo desafiante, deteniendo los movimientos de mis manos.

-- Oh, mi pequeño, aun simulas que tienes tu el control, cuando sabes que yo soy quien manda.

-- ... -- No puedo responder, se que tiene razon.

-- Bien, eres bueno, pero muy lento. Es mi turno.

Se pone sobre mi y comienza a tocarme, doloroso, humillante, como siempre. Pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro... '_Disfruta maldito, mientras puedas' _Pienso, al momento en que mi pesadilla comienza... pero no hay problema, esto pronto acabara... al igual que yo.

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**T_T Lo siento!! u___u dejen reviews! **

**Oyasumi n_~  
:: Carpe Diem::**


	9. The last farewell

**Nyhao!!**

**Bien, antes de empezar, quiero contarles que gracias a ustedes sigo aqui. ^^U no quiero sonar dramatica, pero asi es la verdad. u.u el dia viernes, me sentia muy triste por algunas razones: 1:- ¬¬ Me castigaron sin internet ni computadora por tiempo indefinido. 2.- u_u mi madre me echo toda la culpa de que mi padre se enojara con ella, porque mi padre se enojo porque yo tenia ocupada la linea por el internet y mi madre dijo que era que yo hacia tarea y mi padre empezo a decirnos de cosas y mi madre termino llorando y culpandome de todo -____-. 3:- A mi padre se le ocurrio echarme en cara todos mis defectos, y mi hermana le siguio y estuvieron diciendome de cosas durante horas, riendose y gritandome...**

**U_U y aun es hora de que no me siento bien... al principio pense en desaparecer por completo... ya saben a lo que me refiero. Pero mientras hacia el testamento ( =P toy loca!) me di cuenta de que no puedo dejar esto asi como asi... ^^ asi que pospuse todo hasta terminar todos mis fics y hacer los que debo n_nU jeje, no puedo dejar tantos cabos sueltos!. **

**n_n ahora si!! Ahora ^-^ a contestar reviews!!: **

**Javi: ^-^ Da!! Tienes razon! Se noto el apuro que tuve por escribirlo y publicarlo, no quedo tipico de mi. ^_^ Pero gracias por decir que a pesar de eso fue bueno. n_n Suerte para los examenes sobrinis!! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Nat-chan07: n_nU resignada he? -o- es mejor que el pobre de Kai no siga sufriendo... ^-^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Tamy: ^0^ Da!! Actualizando lo mas pronto que pueda n_~. ^^ Gracias por tu review!!**

**Aiko: -o- tienes toditita la razon prima! Boris es un maldito enfermo que merece la muerte mas dolorosa que existe ^^. n_n gracias por decir que no me tarde mucho T.T y que la espera valio la pena! n_n no te preocupes! No suena cruel... al menos para mis odios n_nU. ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tamara: XD jeje, igual a mi, me gusta que sufra! *.* es que se ve rebonito!! n_nUU. ^.^ Da!! soy mala!! Pobre -.- obligado y amenazado, y sip ^^ intentara suicidarse. XD un Yuriy/Kai sin Kai... o.o se puede? ^-^U mejor dejo de preguntar cosas. va! n.n yo siempre ando loca! ^||^ jeje, me chiveo! ^--^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Kara Kobayashi: -o- como ya he dicho, Tienes toda la razon! Boris es un estupido degenerado hijo de su madre!! n_nU jeje, a mi tambien me exaspera! ¬0¬ y si, debe de ser un maldito enfermo mental!! ^||^ gracias por decir eso! . u.u y duele decirlo, ( ^^U bueno, casi no) pero Kai si intentara suicidarse. Y Kitsune... ^^U jeje, no se como hago sufrir tanto al lindo Kai, y aun no se si intentara hacerle algo a los demas n_nU, jeje. ^_^ No te preocupes por lo del review! o.o Italia? ^--^ Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien!! ^-^ Gracias por tu review!!**

**Yuriy Ivanov: Nyhao amiga!! ^^. Hai! ¬¬ Boris es un maldito degenerado insano mental! ^||^ Gracias! y creo que si, que este fic trata mas del amor de Yuriy hacia Kai, y la manera en que busca ayudarlo y siempre esta a su lado. da! n_n intento hacer en este fic un Bryan/Rei (mis condolencias a Bryan, pero alguien debe sacrificarse) Da! ^-^ ¿Quien puede evitar no hacerle daño al lindo de Kai? -o- mientras mas sufren mas los amamos no? n_n gracias!! n_~ y lo del fic, mas o menos ya estamos! n_n espero que nos quede bien. ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Lioku: u.u pues ya veras en este capitulo lo que hara el precioso Kaicito lindo. n_n Gracias por decir eso! Y si, definitivamente, mientras mas sufren, mas hermosos. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Liwk: n.n se te hizo triste? ^-^ que bien! n_nU jeje, es que pense que me habia quedado super mal! n_n gracias!. Y sip, cada cap uno aborrece mas a esa bestia -o-. ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Dark Girl Kon: o.o en serio te hice llorar? ^^U jijiji. ^-^ Gracias por tu review!!**

**Chibi Kaisie: n_n lo deje hasta alli porque soy very sadic!! =D ^^U. u.u sip, Kai sufre demasiado, pero algun dia sera feliz... creo... mejor dicho, espero ^^U. no te preocupes por el retraso en el review! ^^ Gracias por tu review!**

**Hiku: n_n se que no me dejaste r/r, pero se que lees esto ^^ y sip, soy la niña que trauma a los demas xD. ^^U jiji, solo queria agrdecerte por leer este fic. n_n**

**Silver: ^^ se que no me dejaste r/r, pero se que has leido esta historia, y quiero agradecerte por hacerlo n.n Gracias por ser mi amiga y por enseñarme lo hermoso que es el Yuriy/Kai n_n fue gracias a ti y a tu hermana que me hice fan de la pareja ^.^ Gracias por todo!!**

**n_n gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer esta historia n_n: **

**^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA-SHADOW  
  
SILVERHELL  
  
JAVIERA BLACK  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last farewell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


(POV Ivanov)

A terminado la hora de la cena y camino por el pasillo, rumbo a mi habitación. La habitación de Kai sigue vacía, seguramente aun duerme en mi cama...  
Bryan intento hacerme desistir toda la cena, Ja! Acaso cree que es tan fácil derrotarme? Si así piensa, no me conoce!

Entro a la habitación y al buscar a mi acompañante en la cama, la encuentro completamente vacía... ¿Dónde esta?

Tal vez dándose un baño, tal vez regreso a su habitación y no lo vi, tal vez fue a cenar, tal vez... esta con él...

Sacudo mi cabeza, alejando tales pensamientos, pero la preocupación aun continua en mi mente. Observo por la ventana, ha empezado a nevar...

-- Ivanov! Abre la estúpida puerta! – Escucho la voz de Bryan, además su manera de pedir las cosas es inconfundible.

-- Esta abierto Kuznetzov. – Respondo.

-- ¿Dónde esta el igrush... quiero decir Kai? – Pregunta después de notar esa ausencia.

-- No lo sé. – Respondo, sin prestarle mucha atención. – Porque?

-- Solo curiosidad... – Responde, después sale de la habitación...

Doy un suspiro... espero que Kai este bien...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Kuznetzov)

-- ¿Cómo esta? – Escucho una voz en cuanto salgo.

-- No esta. – Respondo sencillamente.

-- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunta, viéndome a los ojos con sus doradas orbes.

-- No se. – Contesto, al tiempo en que retiro un mechón de su cabello negro para ver mejor su rostro.

-- Crees que este bien?

-- Te preocupas mucho por el no? – Le pregunto y el asiente lentamente. Comprendo, el primer amor siempre es difícil de olvidar y menos aun en este tipo de situaciones.

-- Quieres que te diga algo tranquilizador o lo que yo pienso?

-- Dime algo tranquilizador... – Pide.

-- Estara bien, Kai es muy fuerte...

-- Ahora dime lo que piensas. – Yo cierro los ojos un momento, pensando en la respuesta.

-- Pienso que Kai es fuerte. – Rei sonrie. – Pero hasta las personas mas fuertes tienen momentos de debilidad. – Y ya no sonrie..

-- Dices que no hay esperanza? 

-- Nunca dije eso, solo dije que puede que Kai no sea tan fuerte como aparenta. Kai es mi amigo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, y tambien me duele lo que esta pasando, pero soy realista y veo las cosas tal como son. -- Respondo friamente, de la manera mas indiferente que encuentro.

--... -- Rei no contesta, tiene la mirada baja. No comprendo, porque reacciona asi? él no tiene la culpa, ¿Porque esta tan consternado?

-- Encontraron donde dormir? -- Pregunto, para cambiar el tema de conversacion.

-- Si. -- Responde. -- Pero solo encontramos una, dormiremos los 5 alli. -- Dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

-- Dormiras conmigo. -- Le digo de pronto, ni siquiera yo se porque dije eso. Rei me mira algo sorprendido, pero despues sonrie al tiempo en que se sonroja un poco y asiente. Yo volteo el rostro, para que no vea que... creo que me he sonrojado. Vaya, quien lo diria, el chico de hielo con las mejillas ardiendo.

-- em... ya es hora de dormir. Ven -- Ordeno mientras camino a mi habitacion. Rei me alcanza y toma de mi mano, entrelazandola con la mia... siento su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, tan tibio, tan calido... y algo me dice que esta sera una noche larga.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

_Estoy tan cansado..._

-- mmm... siempre has sido mi igrushki favorito Kai...

_Cansado de escucharlo..._

Me atrae a su cuerpo, estrechandome en su pecho, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo.

_Cansado de sentirlo..._

Me besa lentamente en el cuello, acariciando mi pecho con sus manos, en sensuales circulos.

_Estoy cansado del placer..._

Sus besos se transforman en mordidas, que recorren mi piel, haciendo la sangrar un poco.

_Cansado del dolor..._

Pero ya no me hara daño, al menos no tanto. Ahora, tan solo se deshace en sus locos arrebatos de lujuria, en sus ultimos rezagos de deseo, pero no hara mas que eso, porque su cuerpo pide reposo igual que como pidio sexo. Solo son necesidades de cualquier hombre, la diferencia esta en como satisfacer estas necesidades. Continua besando, mordiendo y acariciando, mientras el sueño lo va venciendo.

_Cansado de desearlo..._

Por fin se queda dormido y yo continuo atrapado entre sus brazos, aun dormido me presiona fuerte. Y ambos estamos empapados, a el no le importa y a mi menos, no importa lo que pase, seguire sintiendome sucio por el resto de mi vida. 

-- mmm... Kai...

Un susurro escapa de su boca. Maldicion! aun en sus sueños me prohibe el descanso. Intento moverme un poco, pero no puedo hacerlo ni un centimetro. Volteo a verlo, y lo veo, alli esta, placidamente dormido, soñando que soy suyo, sabiendo que su sueño es realidad.

_Cansado de odiarlo..._

Y mi sueño... ¿Cual es mi sueño? Estar libre, sin temer lo que me pueda pasar, junto a quienes amo, siendo completamente feliz, ¿Es ese mi sueño? Huir, correr, escapar de las tinieblas y volver a ver la luz, empezar en un nuevo lugar, sin que nadie me conozca, ¿Sera ese? Cerrar los ojos, descansar, sin temor, sin dolor, perdido en la nada, sin pasado y sin mañana... 

_Cansado de vivir..._

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  


Es imposible seguir asi, estoy muerto en vida. Si tengo el alma muerta, ¿De que sirve que mi cuerpo siga vivo?

He podido liberarme de sus brazos, busco a mi alrededor una salida, pero no la hallo. Ya no importa la manera, no importa si es digno o decoroso, no me importa si es inteligente o tonto, lo unico que quiero es escapar. 

Un brillo en el suelo llama mi atencion, me acerco y lo levanto... es una daga... ¿Que demonios hace una daga aqui? Intento encontrar una respuesta y asqueado lo recuerdo...

Flash Back.

-- Ves? Sientes? -- Pregunta el maldito y yo asiento, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-- Se valiente, observa la verdad. -- Dice y obliga a volver mi rostro a el suyo, abriendo los ojos. El esta sobre mi, y en palabras suyas _'Solo es un tiempo para el placer' _

-- Sabes que podria darle mas placer a esto? -- Pregunta mientras me sujeta una muñeca, pero me impide moverme. En su mano tiene una daga... estoy temiendo que es lo que hara.

-- Responde!! -- Exige y yo niego con la cabeza. -- mmm... lo sabia, no sabes, nunca sabes, pero para eso estoy yo, tu maestro. Lo que hace falta, es algo dulce, algo de sabor... 

Sonrie sadicamente y lentamente pasa la punta de la daga por la palma de mi mano, produciendo un corte no muy profundo, pero si lo suficiente para que una buena cantidad de sangre salga. Despues, pasa mi mano por su mejilla y entonces, me besa la palma, saboreando el liquido carmin. Lo proximo que hace es inclinarse hacia a mi y besarme profundamente, puedo sentir el sabor metalico de mi propia sangre... poce despues, se separa de mi y sigue sonriendo, entonces, continua con todo esto...

End Flash Back

Al parecer mi mente quiere bloquear estos recuerdos, pero no puede ni podra hacerlo, mi cuerpo seguira recordandoselo. Tomo la daga y sonrio, por fin una salida...

Empiezo a traspasar la piel de mi muñeca derecha, viendo como sale mi sangre. Es un corte profundo, pero no siento dolor. Despues continuo con la derecha. La puerta a mi descanso esta abierta. Me siento en un rincon de la habitacion, viendo como el piso se va tiñiendo de rojo. Pero las cosas no son como quisiera... un ejemplo es que esto se esta tardando demasiado, llevo mas de 5 minutos aqui...

Tengo sueño, ya es de madrugada y no he dormido nada... mis sentidos se aguzan y puedo escuchar con claridad cosas a traves del silencio sepulcral que reina en este lugar.

_' Bry..Bry... Bryan!! Aahh...'_ Escucho la voz de Rei, algunos gemidos me dejan en claro lo que esta haciendo y con quien. Bien! Temia dejarlo solo en su depresion. Rei no es tan fuerte como aparenta, podria sentirse muy mal si yo me voy y lo dejo solo, pero ahora se que estara con Bryan.

Por los demas no me preocupo, se tienen los unos a los otros y podran superar todo esto juntos.

Y Yuri... Yuri es muy fuerte, es tan... perfecto. Sabra salir adelante, comprendera que fue mejor que yo me fuera a seguir asi y comprendera que aunque yo lo amaba, no era lo mejor para el...

'_Aahh'_ Mas gemidos se escuchan... cierro los ojos lentamente... me dejo llevar por el sueño, mi ultimo sueño...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  


Me encuentro en el corredor de esta abadia, todo esta en tinieblas, extiendo mi mano y tomo una vela encendida, con ella enciendo un candelabro y lo coloco en un estante. Miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada, luego escucho y solo hay silencio. De pronto puedo verlo, alli, él, vestido de negro, como la oscuridad. Empiezo a correr, pero se que me alcanzara... 

¿Que? ¿Que esta pasando? No!! No deberia estar soñando!! no deberia!! Maldicion... esto quiere decir que falle.

Maldigo mientras corro, pero mientras corro, choco con un candelabro... no importa sigo corriendo. Otra vez ese dolor recorre mi espalda, pero puedo reconocerlo... es el dolor de metal... un cuchillo, un puñal o algo asi. Aprovechando el momento, me hala de la mano y yo grito que me suelte, pero no lo hace y grito nuevamente.Y caigo, ya ni siquiera intento levantarme. Lo siento sobre mi, con sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y su boca mi cuello, lentamente, desciende por mi pecho y llega a mi vientre, mientras me besa en la espalda. Me penetra y grito con los ojos cerrados. Me voltea y queda su rostro sobre mi pecho. Entonces siento ese liquido cayendo en mi rostro, bajando hacia mi pecho, un poco cae a mi boca y ahora estoy completamente seguro de que es sangre. Y aun mas seguro estoy de que este es mi destino... 

_Morir en sus manos..._

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  


Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es luz blanca. Me siento algo adolorido, pero es normal despues de las violaciones supongo. 

-- Por fin despiertas. 

Volteo a quien habla junto a mi, estoy demasiado aturdido como para reconocer la voz. Al verlo, no digo nada, no tengo nada que decir. 

-- Creiste que podias escapar asi de facil no? Pues te equivocas... no tienes escapatoria.

Miro el techo y reconozco el lugar. La enfermeria. Cierro los ojos, pero siento sus manos en mi pecho.

-- Tu eres mio -- Dice mientras me acaricia. -- Y estaras conmigo hasta que mueras, pero no dejare que eso lo hagas tu.

Maldicion! Yeb! Es verdad... toda la verdad. No dejara que escape, de ninguna forma, estoy atrapado, envuelto en una telaraña como una mosca, en espera de que la araña la asesine. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Mizuhara)

-- ¿Que?! -- Exclamo, al mismo tiempo que los demas.

-- Asi es, solo pense que lo mejor seria que estuvieran informados -- Termina de decir Ian.

-- Pero, como estan tan seguros de que eso paso? Tal vez fue Boris el que le hizo eso o no se!! Kai no pudo hacer algo asi!! -- Grita Takao.

-- Ya lo dije, intento suicidarse y esta en enfermeria. Boris lo llevo en la madrugada, le hcieron unas cuantas suturas y una transfucion sanguinea y ahora esta estable. Esa es la verdad. -- Recalca Ian.

-- Hasta las personas mas fuertes tienen momentos de debilidad. -- Susurra Bryan.

-- Yuri lo sabe? -- Pregunta Rei.

-- Acaba de enterarse. --Contesta.

-- Y donde esta? -- Pregunto.

-- Fue a la enfermeria, con Hiwatari. -- Responde. -- Kuznetzov, el entrenamiento empezara pronto, y conoces las consecuencias por no asistir.

Bryan asiente, entonces, sin decir mas, Ian sale del lugar.

-- Si quieren vayan a ver a Hiwatari, si ven a Yuri diganle que no se olvide del entrenamiento. -- Dice Bryan mientras sale. Rei va hacia el y lo detiene. Le dice algo que no logro escuchar y por ultimo le da un beso en la mejilla. Sonrio, ya sabia que habia algo entre esos dos, sobretodo al enterarme de que dormirian juntos.

-- Vamonos. -- Dice Takao, siendo como siempre el lider. Y asi, nos dirigimos a donde esta nuestro compañero.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

-- Sueltame. -- Escucho decir a Kai. Acabo de llegar aqui, esperando verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo importante que es para mi y lo mucho que me hubiera dolido que se fuera; pero al parecer no esta solo. No quieriendo entrar, me quedo observando a traves de el pequeño espacio del cerrojo de la puerta. Yeb! Esta Boris con el. 

-- Te dije que me soltaras. -- Reclama Kai, quitandose las manos de Boris de su pecho.

-- Y yo ya te habia dicho que no eres tu quien tiene el control -- Responde el maldito.

-- Dejame solo. -- Pide Kai.

-- Esta bien, cumplire tu capricho, solo porque eres el mejor igrushki que conozco. -- Responde y se inclina sobre Kai. -- No conocia a nadie con piel tan suave. -- Dice mientras pasa una mano por la mejilla de Kai. -- o con ese pecho tan perfecto. -- Y empieza a acariciar su pecho. -- Ni con esos labios tan suaves o esa cintura tan bella. -- Y besa a mi Kai en la boca, con profundidad, mientras lo sostiene por la cintura. Kai no corresponde a ninguna de estas caricias.

Boris lo suelta y Kai no dice ni hace nada, es como si ya no le importara lo que pase con el. Me escondo en un rincon y observo como Boris sale.

Por fin se aleja y yo entro, para estar con Kai. Al entrar, lo encuentro recostado, con el rostro dirigido al techo y los ojos cerrados, pero lo mas extraño es una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-- Kai? 

Abre los ojos, me observa y su sonrisa desaparece. 

-- Que haces aqui Yuri? -- Pregunta.

-- Que crees? Vine a verte dorogoy. 

-- Te dije que no me dijeras asi, suena como si estuvieramos casados. -- Alega un poco avergonzado.

-- Vamos Kai, o acaso no te gustaria que asi fuera? -- Digo riendo un poco.

-- Pues, la verdad si... 

-- ¿Que paso anoche Kai? -- Pregunto, ya serio. Kai desvia la mirada y cierra los ojos.

-- Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes? -- Dice.

-- Quiero escucharlo de ti. -- Respondo.

-- Intente escapar... queria una salida... yeb! por fin iba a ser libre!! -- Aprieta los puños. -- Pero el maldito ese me lo impidio.

-- Te trajo hacia aqui no?

-- Da. -- Responde simplemente. Se tranquiliza, pero yo aun no puedo creer que intento quitarse la vida... y parece que no esta muy contento con haber fallado... esto me preocupa, muchisimo.

-- Kai... -- Susurro mientras recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. El pone una mano en mi mejilla y yo lo veo a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos carmin, se ven tan opacos, tan tristes... lo que esta sucediendo es demasiado cruel... y es fuerte, fue fuerte para soportar por dos semanas, fue fuerte para tomar una desicion y fue fuerte para llevarla a cabo... y fue un golpe de suerte que fallara...

-- Ya tebya iyublyu. -- Dice y pone sus manos en mis mejillas, acercando mi rostro al suyo, me da un beso. Yo correspondo y el beso se prolonga...

-- No vuelvas a intentarlo... prometelo. 

-- No puedo prometerte nada... -- Dice y se abraza un poco a mi, despues, duerme.

-- Yuri. -- Escucho detras de mi y encuentro a los bladebreakers.

-- ¿Que hacen aqui? -- Pregunto.

-- Vinimos a ver a Kai, aparte, Bryan dijo que no olvidaras el entrenamiento. -- Dice Mizuhara. Maldita sea! lo habia olvidado por completo... 

-- Bien... si Kai despierta, diganle que no lo dejare en paz hasta que lo prometa. -- Les digo. Me levanto y beso suavemente en la mejilla a mi muchacho. Despues salgo de alli.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

No pierdo nada con intentar. Se que Boris estara pendiente, al igual que todos los demas, pero lo hare de una manera en que no se den cuenta. 

Por eso sonrei... sera divertido burlar las miradas, estar muriendo ante sus ojos, sin que se den cuenta, desgastandome lentamente, sin que lo noten. 

El tiempo es lo de menos, no importa cuanto tarde, solo conque funcione me conformo. Y seguira igual, todo seguira como esta, nada cambiara... al menos a simple vista todo estara _'bien'_. Solo hay que ser perseverante.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-- Kai, despierta... -- Escucho un susurro.Lentamente me voy despertando...

-- Dormiste toda la mañana y toda la tarde. -- Me dice Takao. Yo desvio la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla. 

-- Kai... miranos.. -- Pide Max... yo no creo poder obedecerlo. 'Se fuerte, encuentra algo y aferrate a ello' pienso. y me aferrare a una idea y a un motivo.

-- Por favor... -- Dice Mao. -- Kai... no nos hemos decepcionado de ti...

-- Lo que esta sucediendo no es culpa tuya. -- Dice Rei.

-- No actues como si lo fuera. -- Pide Lee.

Doy un suspiro y los encaro... vaya, no es tan dificil como pense. Incluso soy capaz de dibujar una ligera sonrisa. Todo con tal de que se sientan mejor.

-- Bien Kai! -- Sonrie Takao.

-- ¿Quieres decirnos que fue lo que paso? -- Pregunta Max, siempre tan atento.

-- Net... es decir, no. -- Respondo sencillamente. Je, al principio hable en ruso, tuve que corregirme, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a hablar en ruso.

-- Esta bien, entendemos. -- Dice Rei. Lo miro y apenas puedo creer que este gatito se acuesta con quien casi lo mata, pero como dicen, 'del odio al amor, solo hay un paso'... ¿Podria decirse lo mismo de mi y Yuri? Porque al principio lo odie... el era perfecto, un ser sin sentimientos, totalmente frio, un grandioso beyluchador, amado por toda Rusia... justo lo que yo queria ser. Pero despues vi que el tambien tenia sentimientos, era humano y podia fallar... pero al verlo esa noche, la primera que me acogio despues de lo que me hacia Boris, supe que el era lo que yo necesitaba, el era lo que yo deseaba. Y me enamore de el. Lentamente deje de verlo como un rival y poco a poco lo vi como un amigo, unas cuantas noches despues ya no era solo eso, sino alguien de quien yo dependia, y con quien me gustaba estar... alguien a quien ame...

-- Ya estoy bien, no hay nada que hacer aqui, pero hay mucho trabajo en mi habitacion, asi que Poka!! -- Digo levantandome ante la mirada de los demas.

-- Seguro Kai? -- Pregunta Lee.

-- Da!! -- respondo. Y comienzo a caminar. El dolor casi a desaparecido.

-- No quieres que estemos contigo un rato? -- Pregunta Takao.

-- Je, no gracias!! -- Digo, dando a entender que Takao no es muy buena compañia. 

-- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? -- Dice Takao algo molesto. Y los demas rien. 

-- Takao!! Eres tu?! Vaya, parece que tu cerebro crecio... ¡Captaste una indirecta! -- Digo y Takao esta hecho una furia mientras los demas se deshacen en carcajadas. Generalmente no soy yo quien empieza este tipo de descuciones, pero necesitaba relajarme un poco...

-- Poka!! -- Les digo mientras desaparezco en el pasillo y entro a mi habitacion.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No lo se... es tanto el dolor, el cansancio, que no tengo nocion del dia o la noche... la rutina es la de siempre. Despierto adolorido y sucio, muy temprano, cuando todos aun descansan. Despues voy a las duchas aprovechando que estoy solo yo. Me baño y me visto, salgo de alli y vuelvo a mi fria habitacion. Los demas despiertan y Yuri llega a mi cuarto, donde se queda buen tiempo abrazandome, besandome y diciendo cuanto me ama, intentando hacerme prometerle que no intentare suicidarme de nuevo, solo respondo con evasivas. Despues, obligatoriamente tiene que ir a los entrenamientos. Yo me quedo aqui, solo. Llegan Takao, Max, Lee, Mao, y Rei. Converso un rato con ellos, fingiendome completamente repuesto de lo que me sucede. Y parece que nos divertimos. Despues vamos a comer, alli me encuentro con Yuri y los demas demolition boys. Realmente no me da mucha hambre que digamos... he perdido el apetito. Me divierto viendo las ocasionales riñas entre Rei y Bryan, por lo distintos en su forma de ser, pero son buena pareja.. hay noches en las que Rei se queda aqui y puedo escucharlos...  
Acaba la hora de la comida y salgo de aqui, junto con mis compañeros y paseamos... como antes, cuando les mostraba la ciudad. Regreso de noche, justo cuando acaban los entrenamientos. Vuelvo a quedarme un tiempo con Yuri, hasta que ya es tarde. Regreso a mi habitacion y aguardo mi destino...  
Llega Boris... y lo demas es historia. A veces no puedo dormir en toda la noche, a veces él es el que no me deja descansar...

Mi cuerpo esta agotado, esta muriendo... no he comido casi nada, la comida es insipida, asquerosa para mi. Me tortura el pensar que la energia que recupero al comer, sea gastada teniendo sexo con ese infeliz. Yuri y yo no hemos hecho el amor... teme lastimarme y yo temo ensuciarlo con mi ser. 

Estoy tan cansado...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Ya no lo soporto!! Hace ya 6 dias que esto comenzo y no se como acabar con eso. Se ha vuelto una madita rutina. Lo he hablado con Bryan y el opina lo mismo... debemos sacar a Kai de aqui, debemos detener a Boris... pero no hemos podido. He intentado disuadir a Kai para que escape y no vuelva, pero se niega a hacerlo, alega que si lo hace, lo unico que conseguira es que Boris vaya por el a donde sea que este o que, peor aun, lo dejaria a él y empezaria a abusar de nosotros... Kai dice estar seguro de que lo haria, y no quiere que eso nos pase a nosotros.

En cuanto a Boris... por mas que intente detenerlo, el es mas fuerte. Aun me duele el ultimo golpe que me dio, anoche, cuando me plante frente a la habitacion de Kai, para evitar que entrara, pero fue en vano y lo unico que logre fue que Kai se entregara aun mas preocupado que siempre.   
Pero al menos no me hizo lo que hizo hace dos noches, cuando me ofreci a cambiar de lugar con Kai...

El sonrio de manera sadica y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente. Despues, me tomo de la camisa y me levanto en vilo. Atrapandome en la pared, comenzo a quitarme la camisa, mientras yo contenia las ganas de golpearlo. Despues comenzo a besar mi cuello, yo sentia tanto asco...

_' Jvatít!'_ Grito Kai, interrunmpiendo. _ 'Es a mi a quien quieres, no metas a Yuri en esto'_ Replico. Boris me solto y entro a la habitacion. Kai se acerco corrieno a mi y me abrazo. _'¿te hizo algo?_' Pregunto alarmado. _ 'Kai!! Porque lo haces?!' _ Pregunte. _ 'Porque te amo... no quiero que te toque'_ Dijo, mientras me besaba en los labios, y buscaba con sus manos alguna herida... volver a sentir sus manos en mi piel hizo sentirme tan bien...

_'Kai!!'_ Grito Boris y Kai se separo de mi. '_Escuchame Yuri, no vuelvas a intentar algo asi. Ve a dormir, mañana estare contigo, o tal vez en unas horas'_ Dijo y me dio un beso profundo. Se separo y entro en la habitacion, cerro la puerta...

No puedo creer que lo que esta pasando es realidad, cada dia me levanto, deseando que esto sea solo una pesadilla, pero no lo es... debe de haber una salida... debe de haberla... un escape que no sea la muerte, debemos salir vivos y juntos, Kai y yo... superaremos esto...

Saldremos adelante...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**n_n espero que les halla gustado el capitulo! este es el penultimo capitulo, lo que significa que el siguiente es el ultimo T.T tanto que me gusto escribir este fic. ^^U jeje. **

**Oyasumi n_~  
::Carpe Diem::**


	10. Liberty

**NYHAO ^0^**

**ok! n_n seré breve: Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic! 90 reviews en 9 capítulos wow! jamás había tenido algo así! y es gracias a ustedes!! n__n muchísimas gracias por continuar leyéndome!!! n_n ahora, contestare los reviews!:**

**Liwk:  
^|||^muchisimas gracias por decir eso y por las felicitaciones. Sip, es una lastima que ya se acabe, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo n_nU jeje, soy sadica!. ^-^ Tienes razon! no vale la pena mortificarse por ese tipo de cosas, es inutil, preocuparse no solucionara nada. ^--^ Muchas gracias por el apoyo!! n_____n Muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Nakokun:  
n_n muchas gracias!! A mi me gusto muchisimo tu fic, n_nU lamento no haberte podido enviar reviews en cada chapie, pero sabes que admiro mucho tu fic! n||n Gracias por decir eso, es realmente un halago! Oyep y tienes mucha razon en tu fic de Guia para escritores de fics, (se me olvido el nombre completo u.uU yo y mi 'gran' memoria) ^_^ a mi me gusto mucho, y pienso que en algunas cosas tienes mucha razon. ^_^ creo que sip, seria buena idea poner lo que no puse en los capitulos n.n ^___^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Galy:  
º||||||||||º Wow! en serio crees eso? ^||||||||^ jijijijiji, muchas gracias!!! Sip! Odio a Boris!! * ... -o-U bueno si, tambie le temo, pero lo odio mas!! Si mato a Boris... XD jaja, ya veras!! Claro qeu si!! Yuriy debe ayudar a Kai!! si no lo ayuda, Kai estara perdido Y_Y pobre Kai... n_n shi! A mi me gusta mucho el Rei/Bryan, gracia a mi amiga Lilith *-* que me enseño la pareja! Y sip , dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso !! ^___^ Muchisimas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Javi:   
n.n Shi!! siempre nos pasa lo mismo o.ô seremos almas gemelas? n_nU pues sabe, pero eso si, eres mi mejor amiga! ^_^ y ... ;__; te extraño mucho!! odio este maldito horario! batallo mas para hablar contigo y T__T y aunque hable hace poquito contigo, fue muy poquito tiempo!!! TT__TT bua!!... -_- bueno, ya... ^-^ sip! Kai es muy buen actor, siempre he pensado eso n_n y tranquila, lo salvare!! ^0^ Lia Kon al rescate!!... n_nU jijiji, ando loca. Te agradezco mucho a ti, me has ayudado muchisimo en mis fics y siempre estas para apoyarme!! Tranquilia, Boris no le hizo nada mas al lindo de Yuriy-san ¬¬ porque si le hace algo, me meto al fic y lo destrozo!! Nadie se mete con Yuriy y vive para contarlo!! n_nU me deje llevar. Ya veras cual es la solucion para Kai n_n estoy segura que te va a gustar! o.o wow! muchas gracias por esa informacion, ^-^ es un tema muy interesante!! *.* sip! las hormigas son fantasticas!! Yo tuve unas, pero eran de la escuela y pues -__- . Y sip ^^ es mas seguro mandarlo por mail, asi no se corta!. Muchisisisismas Gracias por tu review!!!! **

**Nat-chan07:  
pues, pensaba hacerlo, pero aun falta mucho para terminar mis fics xD, asi que hay tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, asi que creo que no ^-^. Tienes razon, no vale la pena intentarlo, la vida es demasiado hermosa para destruirla asi como asi. ^^ muchas gracias por tu review! me dio muchos animos.**

**Kai Ylonen:  
jeje ^^ vi que te cambiaste de nick! Sip, ese Boris cada vez es peor. ¬.¬ sip, es un degenerado, estupido, hijo de perra y muchisimas cosas mas!! Maldito desgraciado, merece morir o podrirse en la carcel -.-U mejor me tranquilizo .. ^^... pero intento abusar de Yuriy! Argh!!! 0 eso no se lo perdono!!... n_n tranquila, no sera necesario que entres y lo mates, ya veras lo que le va a pasar . Muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Yuriy:  
¬.¬ si!! eso es justo lo que merece! ^-^ podria ser buena idea! n_n y si lo hacemos en nuestro fic? Que cuando estaban 'aprendiendo' ruso, pase algo y un candelabro le caega encima a Boris y se empiece a quemar? ^-^ seria lindo!  
Por desgracia si es el ultimo, aparte del prologo. ^.^ ya veras que es lo que sucedera!! ^----^ Da!!! soy muy mala!! Mwajajajajajaja cof, cof T.T eso hace que me duela la garganta!! n_nU. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tamy:  
n_n sip! Kai se ve bonito cuando sufre mucho! u.u este si es el ultimo capitulo. ¬¬ a mi tampoco me gusta que Boris intente hacerle 'cosas' a Yuriy-san!! n_nU es mejor que solo a Kai! xD, soy cruel!!Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Lioku:  
Sip!! Odiamos a Boris!! matenlo!!. ^.^ si, pobre Kai, sufre mucho, y que bueno que fallo en su intento de suicidio, Yuriy lo ayudara, porque tienes razon, despues de todo, se sacrifica por sus amigo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, para mi es muy importante n__n. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Chibi-Kaisie:  
Sip, y este es el ultimo y despues de esto, lo que sigue es el prologo ^^. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^0^. Kai sigue sufriendo, pero tendra un buen final. n_n muchas gracias por decir eso y por seguir leyendo mis fics. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Silver:   
n_n no te preocupes Silver-chan, comprendo, a mi tambien me ha pasado. u_u se lo que se siente estar sin internet... T_T es triste! o_o que horror! ni siquiera un cibercafe T_T entonces fue dificil enviar el review no? sobretodo en clases ^_^U a mi una vez casi me cachan n.nU.   
o_o ... ^_^U tranquila Silver-chan, Kai estara bien, tendra un buen final!!! ^o^ yo tambien quiero saber cuanto tarda en derretirse Mwuajajajaja XDD. T_T Kaicito no sufrira mucho tiempo, ya veras que estara bien!! n__n comprendo perfectamente. Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Siempre me animan y me divierten, y Safiro! Cuida muy bien de Silver-chan!!! Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Saya/Ayachan:  
*----* Nyhao!! ^______^ es un honor para mi recibir un review de una gran autora como usted Saya-sama. ^|||||||||^ en serio cree eso? ^O^ estoy tan contenta de que le halla gustado!! n__n ya vera en este capitulo final la salida que encuentra Kai. n|||||||n Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, en serio cree que le hago compañia en los fic con trama drama/trag/angst y Yaoi ^|||^ mire, estoy mas roja que un tomate!! A mi tambien me gusta verlos sufrir, y opino lo mismo que usted, que la vida no siempre es color de rosa, despues de todo, la vida puede dar giros inesperados y tornarse cruel. ^^ no de las gracias por mis reviews! Usted los merece, es lo minimo que puedo hacer! n_n muchisisimas gracias por su review!!**

**Ruth:  
Gracias, y mucho gusto en conocerte Ruth, Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y sobretodo Beyblade, que es mi anime favorito n_n. Y esas son las parejas que mas me gustan n_n. Me encantaria estar en contacto contigo, quien sabe, tal vez seamos grandes amigas n_~. Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tamara:  
O_O te atrparon con imagenes Yaoi .__. que mal!!! O_O y peor aun!! Kai con el maldito y Camus con Milo .__. T__T pobrecitas!!! ¬.¬ para que digo, a mi me cacharon con una imagen de Shuichi con Yuki u_u pero no era tan fuerte... ¬¬** ademas, mi padre creyo que Shuichi era mujer como me enojo eso!! n_nU pero si me han cachado con imagenes y al igual que ustedes, me dijeron: 'sigues viendo eso y y despidete del internet' u__u. TTT___TTT Muchas gracias!! Tus palabras son tan lindas! Sabes, me han disuadido por completo, n__n aprendi que hay gente que me aprecia y que no importa lo que pase, estaran para apoyarme ;__; muchas gracias por eso!!. ^____^ Da, ese capitulo tenia bastante de mi sentir, n|||n gracias por decir que fue el mejor. Pobre Kai u.u, me gusta que sufra, pero pobecito T.T. Pero ya veras que tendra un buen final junto con Yuriy! n_______n Muchas gracias por tu review!!!**

***************************************************

**^O^ Muchas gracias a todos por su review!! Son ustedes lo que me hacen seguir escribiendo!!n__n creo que mejor los dejo con el fic!:****  
_  
^^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA  
  
SILVER  
  
JAVIERA_**

**_y aunque algo tarde: SAYA/AYACHAN_**** _  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liberty  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

(POV Balkov)

_Basta..._

Sonrió al escucharlo suplicar, retorciéndose de dolor, pidiendo un descanso. Su voz sale débil de sus labios maltratados, es apenas un susurro, apenas audible... sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza me muestran lo que calla. Sus ligeros espasmos solo me proporcionan mas placer.

_Por favor... basta..._

¿Que no te das cuenta de que mientras mas me muestres tu debilidad, mas fuerte te haré probar mi autoridad? Lo sabes, estoy seguro que lo sabes, no eres estúpido. Tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y tu rostro se hunde en mi pecho. Es tanto lo que sientes recorrer tu cuerpo que no puedes menos que gemir largamente y arquearte a cada embestida. La sangre de nuestros cuerpos mancha la sabana, ya bastante sucia. 

_No mas... ya no mas..._

Tu voz temblorosa va desapareciendo lentamente, como la llama que se extingue bajo la lluvia. Tu piel arde como el mismo fuego, pero tus ojos están empapados en lagrimas, mostrando un brillo que te hace mas atrayente. Las marcas de tu rostro resaltan entre el carmesí de tu piel y la sabana, que contrasta aun mas con el antiguo blanco de las almohadas. Poco a poco siento tus manos dejando de ejercer presión en mi espalda. La sangre corre por esta y cae a la sabana... mira el desastre que hemos hecho. 

_No... no..._

Ahora yaces en mis brazos, tan débil... soy yo lo único que te sostiene, presionado contra la cabecera de la cama. Tus ojos están completamente abiertos, tus pupilas dilatadas, mirando fijamente a la nada, perdido en el vació. Idiota! Has entrado en shock. Yeb! hacia tiempo que no hacías eso, ¿Porque ahora? Sigues susurrando frases indescifrables, derramando lagrimas amargas, tu cuello marcado de mis besos, señales de delirios y deseos, tu pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, todo esta aquí, frente a mi, menos tu. Ausente, vació, hueco... 

Pero no importa, aun así, podré disfrutarte. Continuo embistiendo dentro de ti, de tus labios escapan los gemidos, muestra de tus sensaciones. Tu cuerpo sigue reaccionando sin inconvenientes, todo esta bien, muy bien para mi. 

Me deleito en besar tu boca, saboreando la sangre que derraman tus labios. Tu cuello es igual de incitante. Te contemplo mientras aumento la velocidad y fuerza, pero aun no reaccionas. No reaccionas!!! Maldición!! Esto no es divertido, si no hay resistencia, no existe el mismo sentimiento. Termino con esto, llenando tu interior con mi esencia, la intensidad te provoca hacerlo a tu también, antes de que lo hagas, bajo mis manos y te acaricio estimulándote aun mas. Con mi mano húmeda y viscosa, acaricio tu rostro, tu frente perlada de sudor. Y sonrió... pero no es una sonrisa cínica o sádica... solo es una sonrisa. 

Salgo de ti lentamente, mientras el torrente que sale de tu entrada se va tiñendo de rojo. Nuevamente te he lastimado, cosa que no debería de importarme. Y no me importa, eres un igrushki, solo un juguete, eres sabaku, solo una perra que sirve para satisfacerme... 

Cierras los ojos lentamente, perdiéndote por completo en la inconciencia. Lentamente te recuesto, colocando tu cabeza en la suave almohada, con delicadeza... espera! ¿Que? Yo no soy así!!! ¿Que me importa lo que te pase? Nada!! ... y sin embargo, al sentir una corriente de aire frió, tomo una sabana limpia y cubro tu cuerpo desnudo. ¿Puede ser que mis sentimientos estén cambiando? No lo se, solo sé que me alegra verte dormir, no placida ni tranquilamente, pero te ves lindo descansando. Quien sabe, tal vez me equivoque y seas para mi, algo mas que un juguete...

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

Frió. Hace mucho frío.   
Estoy nuevamente en el pasillo de mi sueño. Estoy conciente de lo que pasara, pero no puedo evitar realizar cada acción como si fuera la primera vez que las hago. Prendo el candelabro y lo coloco en su lugar. Siento mi espalda adolorida y mis piernas débiles. Escucho pasos detrás de mi y sin poder evitarlo volteo y lo encuentro, allí esta, esperándome, cubierto de oscuridad. Corro y mientras lo hago, un candelabro cae. No importa y sigo corriendo, pero no puedo escapar. El dolor de mi espalda aumenta y siento el corte de objeto filoso, pero no es al instante... es como si se abriera una vieja herida. Siento su mano alcanzarme y sujetarme y mi grito, pero eso no evita nada y me jala hacia él, nuevamente pido que me suelte, pero se que no lo hará. Caigo, imposible levantarme, pues él se ha colocado sobre mi, impidiéndomelo. Siento como me explora, lentamente... me siento tan asqueado. De pronto, me penetra de golpe y mi alarido de dolor se extiende por las sombras. Después de algunos minutos, me doy la vuelta y siento ese liquido carmesí mancharme. 

Espero que eso suceda pronto... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º 

Abro los ojos lentamente, estoy muy adolorido y cansado, pero ya es de día y es mi obligación levantarme. Pero al intentar hacerlo, algo me lo impide. Al fijar mas mi borrosa vista, observo sorprendido que no es otro sino Boris, que sigue dormido; y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que me tiene fuertemente sujetado en un asfixiante abrazo. No puedo liberarme, estoy muy débil. Sonrió... esto esta muy cerca de acabar ¡Que idiota! Teniéndome frente a sus ojos aun no se da cuenta de que muero lentamente. 

-- Kai... 

Volteo de inmediato, me observa con sus ojos púrpura, pues no trae puesto ese maldito antifaz. Sonríe, pero, extrañamente, no logro identificar burla o desprecio, tampoco deseo ni frialdad... esto es extraño. 

-- Despertaste... 

Yo continuo en silencio. De pronto, extiende un brazo hacia mi, yo cierro los ojos, esperando un golpe o algo parecido, sin embargo, no es eso lo que pasa... en lugar de eso, pasa su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, como a una mascota. Abro los ojos desconcertado, no comprendo como es que ha cambiado tanto su actitud hacia mi. 

-- Anoche... 

¿Que? ¿Que sucedió anoche? Intento hacer memoria, pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es el sentir como me penetraba, yo recargado, prácticamente acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama. Después algunas suplicas, humillantes. Y por ultimo vació... 

-- Entraste en shock... 

Vaya! Así que por eso no puedo recordar bien... además ya me siento mareado, no lo había notado antes, pero pensar cansa. 

-- Me preocupaste. 

No puedo evitar reír. Boris me mira completamente desconcertado, sin comprender mi ataque de risa. ¿El? ¿Preocupado por mi? Dios! El mundo se ha vuelto loco? Que estupidez!! Creí que las cosas ya eran raras, pero ahora esta peor. 

-- ¿De que te ríes? -- Pregunta ya algo molesto. 

Pero yo no puedo detenerme. Es risible la idea de Boris preocupándose por alguien. 

_Plaf!_

De un momento a otro me veo con la mano en mi mejilla. Eso me tomo de improviso. 

-- Sigo siendo tu superior. -- Dice molesto, pero después sonríe burlonamente y acerca su boca a mi oído.-: Y sigo siendo_ tu dueño._

Maldición! Tiene razón!! Cuando el dolor cede, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Y aunque sigo atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos, intento descansar un poco mas. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, suspiro que es atrapado por Boris quien de pronto acerco su rostro al mío y me beso. No correspondo, nunca lo hago. Pero puedo sentir algo diferente, una cierta calidez extraña, rarísima. No, no puedo comprender... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
_  
Hum... no ha comido bien..._

¿he? Que? Esta hablando solo. Llevo una hora o mas entrando y saliendo del sueño, es un estado de semiinconsciencia. Ahora lo escucho hablar quedamente. 

_esta cada vez mas débil._.. 

Si, ya lo se, me debilito con rapidez, cada vez me es mas difícil pensar con claridad y generalmente veo borroso, además de que me siento tan fatigado... 

_y realmente me preocupa..._

Entonces, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Realmente le preocupo? Y yo me reí... pero cualquiera lo habría hecho, es tan tonta la idea de ver a Boris preocupado por alguien, y menos aun por un sex toy como yo... aunque tal vez sea exactamente eso, no quiere perder uno de sus juguetes 'favoritos' según él. 

_necesito hacer algo._

Continua murmurando. No podrá hacer nada, yo no lo permitiré, para nada! Quiero morir!! Ya evito que me suicidara una vez, no lograra evitarlo otra vez.   
No otra vez... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Estoy inmerso en un sueño profundo, extrañamente tranquilo. Me siento tan bien, alrededor de mi no hay frío ni calor, es la temperatura adecuada. Todo esta oscuro, lo cual no me da miedo... la oscuridad me protege, siempre ha sido así. De pronto mis pulmones se llenan de liquido y aunque intento gritar, solo encuentro agua, en la cual me empiezo a ahogar... 

-- Despierta!!! 

Su voz irritada se aúna a sus manos que me toman del cabello y me levantan. Es entonces cuando abro los ojos y lo observo frente a mi. Me encuentro dentro de una bañera, totalmente desnudo, tiritando de frió. Creo haber estado realmente cansado como para no sentir el momento en que me trajo a su habitación, a su baño privado. Me suelta y yo, ya despierto, observo silencioso. 

-- Báñate y vístete. -- Ordena y sale de aquí. Vaya, y yo que pensé que me haría algo mas. 

Obedezco y aprovecho para relajarme un poco en el agua, que esta tibia. Después de algunos minutos, salgo y tomo una toalla, inmaculadamente blanca. Cuando termino de secarme, veo que sobre un mueble de baño se encuentra algo de ropa mía, y me visto. Mis prendas se sienten tan suaves, mi bufanda esta mas tersa que de costumbre, en fin, mi ropa limpia y suave, a diferencia de otras veces. Doy un suspiro, ya es hora de salir. 

-- Ven. -- Cuando salgo, el esta allí en la cama, sentado esperándome, y en cuanto llego, se levanta y acercándose con rapidez, me toma de la muñeca, jalándome con fuerza. Salimos de su habitación y camina presuroso, yo; como puedo, me libero de su agarre, recuperando un poco de mi perdida dignidad y camino a su lado. Me duele, es mucho esfuerzo, estoy cansado, estoy muriendo; pero soporto. 

Llegamos a los comedores y me obliga a sentarme en una de las mesas. El se sienta frente a mi. 

-- Come. -- Ordena nuevamente. Frente a mi se encuentra un tazón de frutas, carnes, sopas, verduras, postres... un enorme banquete. 

-- No quiero. -- Digo. Es verdad, no siento antojo por nada de eso y tampoco siento hambre, aunque la fatiga es notoria y mis energías van disminuyendo paulatinamente. 

-- Quieras o no, comerás. -- Dice con mas firmeza. Yo solo observo mi plato. De pronto suena la campana anunciando la hora del desayuno y siento estremecerme... Yuriy. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

¿Donde? Kai? Donde esta Kai?! 

Camino desesperado por los pasillos de la abadía. Hace unos minutos que fui a la habitación de Kai, esperando verlo, pero no estaba, solo encontré una habitación fría y sucia, manchada de sangre y semen, la ropa de mi chico regada en el suelo... pero ni señales de Kai. 

Por fin llego a la habitación de Boris, y sin miramientos, entro, esperando encontrar a Kai con ese infeliz, pero no, tampoco esta aquí... 

-- ¿Pasa algo Yuriy? -- Pregunta una voz detrás de mi. Volteo y me encuentro con esos ojos tan azules como los míos... 

-- Has visto a Kai? -- Le pregunto, pero, algo turbado, niega con la cabeza. 

-- No esta en su habitación? -- Dice, y ahora soy yo quien lo niega. 

-- YEB!! 

-- Tu crees que este con... -- Sugiere preocupado. 

-- Pero donde?! 

-- No lo se!! 

-- Argh!!... Tal vez... en los baños, en otra habitación, en... el comedor. -- Digo. 

Max asiente ante la idea y sale corriendo en busca de Kai, al igual que yo... 

Abro todas las habitaciones, pero no hay rastro de el. Solo queda el comedor. Y mientras camino suena la campana anunciando el desayuno. Pronto el pasillo se llena de estudiantes, que se dirigen a desayunar. Voy con ellos. Al entrar al comedor, lo primero que hago es buscar a Kai con la vista... hasta que lo encuentro. 

Sentado en una de las mesas, con la vista baja, clavada en el suelo y frente a él Boris, mirándolo con lastima, esa maldita lastima que se tiene antes de aplastar a una rata, antes de matar a un asqueroso insecto... lo que mas odiamos, lastima. 

Me acerco lentamente, pero ninguno parece darse cuenta de mi presencia. Intercambian algunas palabras que no puedo escuchar. Kai intenta levantarse, pero Boris lo sujeta de la muñeca con fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente...en sus labios mantiene una sonrisa burlona. Kai habla nuevamente, casi gritando, pero es tanto el murmullo a mi alrededor, que no logro entender sus palabras. Su expresión es cansada y furiosa, la de Boris es de burla y diversión. Se miran a los ojos unos segundos, en una batalla de miradas. Hasta que Boris la desvía. Entonces Kai, aun mas furioso, de un golpe derriba las cosas sobre la mesa, causando un gran escándalo y todos callan y se detienen, observando curiosos. En medio del silencio, Kai se levanta y comienza a avanzar lentamente. Sus ojos se ven tan brillantes, su alma tiene un nuevo fuego, su espíritu arde en llamas... pero no así su cuerpo. 

-- Yuriy -- Dice en un susurro al verme. Comienza a caminar hacia mi, pero su fuerza es muy poca y su vida se agota. De un momento a otro lo veo cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al frente. 

-- Kai! -- Grito y corro hacia el, tomándolo antes de caer. Lo tomo entre mis brazos. Pronto llega Bryan y Rei, pocos segundos después, entran en el comedor Max, Takao y Lee. Vaya, parece que Mao no esta. 

-- Estúpido. -- Susurra Boris cuando se levanta y sale de allí. ¡Como quisiera asesinar a ese maldito!! 

-- ... Yuriy... -- Susurra Kai, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos, dejando escapar sus palabras como un suspiro. 

-- Tranquilo Kai, te llevare a mi habitación, estarás bien, ya veras. -- Digo tranquilizándolo. Intenta incorporarse, pero se nota que se le dificulta. 

-- Yo... puedo... solo... -- Dice, pero se nota su esfuerzo para siquiera estar de pie. No puedo soportarlo. 

-- Yo te ayudare. -- Digo y paso mi mano por su mejilla. El cierra los ojos, agradecido por el gesto. Paso mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros y con el otro tomo su cintura, haciendo que se recargue en mi. Rei se acerca y hace lo mismo por su lado. 

Los demás estudiantes vuelven a sus actividades, mientras nosotros salimos de allí. Hasta que por fin llegamos a mi habitación, donde ayudo a Kai a recostarse en la cama, cuando por fin lo hace, me medio acuesto a su lado. Cierra los ojos y yo acaricio su rostro con mi mano, suavemente, hasta llegar a su boca y dibujar el contorno de sus labios...Kai da un suspiro. Inmediatamente después, parece haberse quedado dormido. 

Esto esta muy mal... Kai esta cada vez con menos fuerzas, se desgasta... no quiero verlo así, ya no mas... 

Ya no mas... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

_Tienes que comer._ Su voz suena en mis oídos, con una falsa dulzura, una fingida preocupación. 

_¿Para que? ¿Para que sigas violándome?._ Digo yo, mientras lo observo a los ojos. Es la primera vez que menciono la palabra violación frente a el. 

_¿Sirves para otra cosa?_. Pregunta burlesco. Lo odio 

_Grrr. Me largo!!_ . Grito intentando levantarme. 

_No te iras_. Advierte. 

_Lo haré! Lo haré y me matare! Ah_. Me toma fuertemente de la muñeca, jalándome, sentándome nuevamente. Lo odio aun mas. 

_Net_

_Como de que no? Ya lo intente una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo... soy libre_. Digo y es verdad. Soy libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera, lo se, estoy atrapado en sus manos, pero puedo escapar, de alguna manera, alguna forma debe de haber. La muerte es mi única opción. 

Me levanto y camino con dificultad. Después vi borroso, sentí mareo, me desvanecí un instante. Yuriy junto a mi, Boris saliendo. Los chicos acercándose, sosteniéndome. Mi renuencia a la ayuda, mi humillante aceptación. La habitación, las mano cálida de Yuriy sobre mi rostro y mis labios. Y nuevamente penumbra... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Abro los ojos y los cierro otra vez, deslumbrado de tanta luz. 

-- Lo siento. -- Escucho a Takao decir, mientras va cerrando las cortinas. Mis ojos logran adaptarse a la luz. 

-- Yuriy esta en el entrenamiento. -- Dice Lee. 

-- Al igual que Bryan. -- Dice Rei, sonriéndome. 

-- Gracias... -- Susurro. 

-- Porque? -- Pregunta Max confundido. 

-- Por estar aquí. -- Respondo. Nuevamente mi mente y mi cuerpo piden un descanso. Cierro los ojos. 

-- Kai! Despierta!! -- Dice Takao, sacándome de mi sopor, zarandeándome. 

-- Yuriy nos dijo que has estado muy... así. Débil. Kai... no has comido casi nada en estos días... -- Dice Rei con preocupación. 

-- Debes comer... -- Susurra Lee. 

-- Para que?! Para estar vivo?! Para que el estúpido aquel siga violándome?! Para eso?! -- Grito, frustrado. 

-- No Kai... no entiendes... 

-- No!! Son ustedes los que no entienden, no tienen ni idea de lo que se siente!! Es como un fuego que te abrasa la piel, te quema por dentro, te destroza... y no se detiene!! No se detiene!! -- Grito, mientras siento mis ojos arder. -- Asco!! Siento asco! Asco de que me toque, de que me bese, de que me tome... asco de mi mismo por no poder detenerlo. Y cada vez que me tocan, lo siento... cuando me baño, observo las marcas que ha hecho en mi cuello, marcas que dicen que soy suyo... porque lo soy. 

-- Pero, tienes algo por que vivir. -- Dice Max. -- Tienes un motivo para seguir adelante y soportar. 

-- Yuriy... 

-- Así es, Kai, es por él por quien debes sobrevivir... y por tu orgullo. El gran Kai Hiwatari no se rinde fácilmente verdad? -- Dice Takao. 

-- Net... 

-- Por eso debes comer, para recuperar fuerzas y demostrarle a Yuriy que te importa. Y veras que podrás escapar. -- Dice Rei. 

Todos, todos tienen razón... mi motivo es Yuriy, mi Yuriy Ivanov, mi lobito. Takao me extiende un trozo de pastel. Lo miro a los ojos, preocupación, angustia, esperanza. Y sonríe. Asiento y tomo el pastel y lentamente, comienzo a comer. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Jvatit!! 

Salgo de una habitación desconocida, corriendo. Detrás de mi, logro escuchar el eco de las pisadas. Sigo corriendo, sin descanso, hasta llegar al pasillo, donde comienzo a detenerme y a caminar, lento, respirando profundamente... hasta que lo escucho, pero esta tan oscuro que no lo veo. Estoy adolorido, cansado, sucio. Tomo un candelabro que esta encendido y enciendo otros... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º 

Abro los ojos, respirando agitado. Eso es! Cada vez esta mas cerca, cada momento me lleva un paso mas cerca de mi final. 

-- Estas bien? -- Pregunta Max. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Creo que me quede dormido después de desayunar. Estaba tan cansado, y aunque aun lo estoy, no me siento tan mal. 

-- Pesadillas? -- Dice Rei, dándome un vaso con agua. o lo tomo y lo bebo. 

-- Da... solo eso, pesadillas. -- Repito. 

Sus gestos son amables, su sonrisa sincera, su preocupación es atenta, sus ojos hermosos... hace mucho que no los veía. 

-- ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo raro? -- Pregunta Rei, algo incomodo por mi mirada. 

-- No... solo pensaba... -- Respondo. Extraño a Yuriy... 

-- Gatito!! -- Escucho decir a Bryan. Rei se levanta y sonriéndome sale de la habitación. 

-- Extraña pareja no? -- Dice Max, que esta mirando por la ventana. -- Nunca imagine ver a esos dos juntos... 

-- Ni yo. -- Respondo. 

-- Yuriy vendrá pronto... los dejare solos. -- Me dice, sonriendo picaramente. Max es tan linda persona... una vez escuche decir a una de las fans de los Bladebreakers que Max era ''Un ángel despeinado''. Y si que lo es... ha sido tan bueno conmigo. 

Se va y cierra la puerta. Yo cierro los ojos y de pronto cientos de imágenes acuden a mi mente, creando un gran torrente que se desvanece y reaparece, confundiéndome. Abro los ojos, nuevamente sobresaltado. El final esta cerca, puedo verlo, puedo _sentirlo._

-- Kai? -- Yuriy entra a la habitación, lento y despacio, sin hacer ruido. Yo lo recibo con una sonrisa. 

-- Yuriy... -- Repito y me levanto de la cama. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo, rodeando su cuello, besándolo en los labios, mientras el me rodea y acaricia la cintura. 

-- Kai, estas bien? -- Pregunta algo sorprendido por mi actitud. 

-- mmm... claro... -- Digo a su oído, con voz sensual e incitante. Un escalofrió lo recorre... sonrió. Esta será mi despedida... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Siento sus manos rodear mi cuello, mientras me besa con profundidad, introduciendo su lengua, explorando mi boca por completo. Dulce... sabe dulce. El sabor de su saliva me embriaga. Me siento muy bien, siento mi piel calentarse y mi respiración agitarse, al igual que la de Kai. 

-- Aun estas muy débil... -- Le susurro, intentando controlarme. 

-- ¿Quieres ver que tan débil estoy? -- Dice en mi oreja, con un tono sensual, tan incitante... después comienza a lamer mi lóbulo provocadoramente. Sus manos se posan en mi pecho, comenzando a acariciar por encima de la ropa. Su boca abandona mi oreja y se posa en mis labios, su lengua entra dentro, acariciando frenéticamente, apasionado, amoroso, suave y duro a la vez... 

Comienza a quitar mi ropa lentamente, solo nos detenemos un instante en nuestros besos para dejar pasar la camisa... después, reanudamos nuestras caricias, uniéndolos aun mas. Comienza a besar mi cuello ahora expuesto al igual que mi pecho, yo respondo suspirando y acariciando su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. 

Igual que como el a mi, comienzo a desvestirlo, lento, robando caricias en cada movimiento. Pronto logro despojarlo de su bufanda, aunque fue divertido estrechar esa suave tela en la mejilla de Kai. Bien... todo esta bien. Pero me gusta tener el control, después de todo, no por nada soy el líder de los Demolition Boys. 

Camino, Kai esta apresado en mi cuerpo, entre mis brazos, que lo rodean de la cintura, obligándolo a caminar en reversa, hasta llegar a mi meta, la cama. Kai sonríe entre los besos que se han vuelto interminables. Y haciendo un poco de presión en su rodilla, se va recostando en la cama, hasta llegar a la posición adecuada. 

Tal vez sea un poco posesivo, pero a Kai no parece incomodarle. Mi lengua entra en la de él, en una persecución, acechándose, atrapándose, uniéndose, rozándose, tocándose, sintiéndose... igual que nuestra piel que ahora arde como nunca. Mis manos lo recorren presionándolo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia!. Su pecho, su espalda, sus musculosos brazos, su estrecha cintura que me enloquece... 

Y al tiempo el hace lo mismo, acariciándome por completo, con ansiedad y deseo. 

De pronto siento su mano bajando por mi vientre, llegando a mi entrepierna, acariciando encima de la ropa. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, transformándose en vapor. La ventana esta abierta y el frió aumenta. Pero eso es afuera... aquí dentro las cosas arden cada vez mas. Acaricia cada vez con mas fuerza y rapidez, se siente realmente maravilloso, las manos de mi chico son tan hábiles... 

Mientras beso su pecho, comienzo a bajarle los pantalones, como una caricia mas. El, respondiendo al gesto, hace lo mismo conmigo. Pronto desaparecen esos estorbos y ambos quedamos en boxers... no recuerdo en que momento los tenis ya no estaban. 

Comienzo a succionar uno de sus pezones, arrancando el primer gemido de lo que espero serán muchos. Mi mano trabaja arduamente en la entrepierna de mi chico. Y la otra se encarga del miembro de Kai, masturbándolo lentamente, suave debajo del bóxer. Observo el rostro de mi bicolor, ojos cerrados, boca entreabierta, mejillas de tono carmín, un poco de sudor en su frente. Es mi ángel perfecto. 

-- mmm... Yuriy... 

-- ...Da?.. -- Pregunto en medio de la agitación. 

-- Ya tebya iyubliu. -- Dice, para después arquearse. La causa, mi boca saboreando su erecto miembro. 

Así continuo, mientras Kai se arquea de vez en cuando, gimiendo y suspirando sudoroso. Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, en un cálido estrechon. Lo amo tanto... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

No puedo ni pensar, es tanto el placer que me invade!! 

No paro de sentirlo, de desearlo. Es algo tan diferente a lo que siento cuando Boris lo hace... no! Debo dejar de pensar en eso! este es mi momento con Yuriy... nada lo arruinara. 

-- Aaahhh -- Doy un largo gemido al sentir como se lo mete completo en la boca. Después sube y baja, jugueteando, acariciando con su lengua la punta y con sus labios el tronco. 

Así, en un estado de completa excitación, pasan los minutos como si fueran segundos. 

Hasta que se detiene, justo a tiempo. Vuelve su rostro frente al mío y me besa. Respiramos agitados, y eso que es solo el principio. Ya vendrá tu turno mi pequeño Yuriy... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Después de un tiempo para descansar, logro vislumbrar una sonrisa en Kai, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Antes de que me de cuenta, comienza una nueva ronda de besos apasionados. Minutos caen en mis manos y desaparecen, el tiempo corre y mi piel se calienta nuevamente. 

Kai baja mis boxers y yo ayudo, arrojándolos. Sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi miembro, pasa sus dedos con suavidad. Su piel junto a la mía, sus manos en mi virilidad, sus labios en mi cuello, ambos jadeando, gimiendo, sonriendo. 

Usando mi táctica, mete mi miembro en su boca, succionando suave, acariciando con su lengua y sus labios... a veces da ligeros mordiscos, pero ese ligero dolor solo provoca mas placer. En medio de mis gemidos, abro los ojos y observo su espalda... largos rasguños la atraviesan, después, su pecho... algunas cortadas lo cruzan. Su cuello lleno de terribles mordidas. Mi corazón se encoge de solo ver eso... 

De pronto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, esas hermosas orbes carmín, profundas, penetrantes, tranquilizadora... esa mirada que puede leerte el alma con solo clavarse en tus ojos. Y esa sonrisa, siento derretirme... Y me tranquiliza, Kai se esta entregando en cuerpo y alma a mi, y se que, aunque su cuerpo no sea completamente mío, su corazón si lo es. 

-- Tómame. -- Es lo que me dice. Eso me tomo desprevenido... -- Hazlo... 

Después se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, dejando la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar su agitado respirar. Dudo un poco, pero comprendo que esto esta bien... yo no lo estoy violando, yo soy su novio, el es mi chico. Y le hará bien, como el me lo dijo una vez. 

**Flash Back**

-- ¿Porque no me has hecho el amor? -- Pregunta Kai, recargado en mi, sentados ambos en un rincón de su oscura habitación. 

-- No quiero lastimarte. -- Respondo, acariciando su mejilla. 

-- No me lastimas... sentirte dentro de mi fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cuando lo hiciste, me sentí importante, como si en realidad tuviera valor. 

-- Tu eres todo para mi. 

-- Al estar unido a ti, sentí como si yo no existiera... solo existía el nosotros... éramos una persona nueva y diferente... fue como un comienzo. Me gusto que me hicieras tuyo. -- Dice abrazándome, tan indefenso, tan sincero. Inmediatamente después, entra en ese estado de semiinconsciencia que tanto odio. 

**End Flash Back**

Sonrió y me posiciono sobre Kai. Este coloca sus piernas en mis hombros, estamos listos. Comienzo a entrar lentamente, observando la expresión de dolor en los gestos de mi chico, le duele, mucho... esta tan herido. 

-- Me detengo? -- Pregunto. 

-- Aahh...Net... -- Responde. 

Sigo entrando, pero me desespera ver a Kai sufriendo tanto. Entro de golpe dentro de él, provocando que de un grito que inunda toda la habitación, cierra los ojos e intenta contener las lagrimas. Me disculpo, pero Kai solo sonríe, acercando su boca a mi oído, susurrando un 'Tranquilo... nichevo (Todo bien)' 

Ya mas tranquilo, comienzo a salir y entrar, moviéndome lentamente al principio, pero aumentando la intensidad y velocidad de mis movimientos. Kai gime como nunca y yo también. En medio del éxtasis, numerosas caricias recorren nuestro cuerpo, al igual que miles de sensaciones electrizantes, recorriéndonos, tocando hasta la ultima fibra. El tiempo parece detenerse en nuestro desvarió, las miradas chocan, los labios se juntan, las leguas pelean, nuestras manos exploran y nuestras espaldas se arquean desesperadas, mientras luchamos por absorber un poco de aire a través de nuestra agitada respiración. Todo esta envuelto en una atmósfera etérea, afuera la nieve a comenzado a caer, mientras nos deshacemos en suspiros. 

Me corro dentro de Kai con tal intensidad que él también lo hace, dejando escapar un largo gemido que se corta. Terminamos empapados de sudor, cubiertos de semen, sucios, cansados, pero felices. Empiezo a salir de Kai... 

-- Espera... -- Dice aun agitado. 

-- Hum? 

-- Quédate... un poco mas. -- Susurra, besándome. 

-- Bien... pero solo porque te amo. -- Digo y el sonríe. Permanecemos así, unidos. Lentamente nos acomodamos para quedar cómodamente acostados, abrazándonos. Por fin logramos una buena posición, yo aun dentro de él, el dándome la espalda, yo abrazándolo, uniendo mis manos en su pecho. Lentamente coloco mi mano en su mejilla, el la toma con la suya y comienza a lamer mis dedos cubiertos de semen. Sonrió y el me sonríe. 

Después de un tiempo, salgo de el, provocándole un pequeño quejido. Inmediatamente, se vuelve hacia mi y me besa otra vez. Lo acurruco entre mis brazos, hasta que se queda dormido. Y allí me quedo, contemplándolo. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración normalizándose, el sonrojo de su piel desnuda disminuyendo, algunos mechones que caen sobre su rostro enmarcándolo. Se ve tan indefenso, vulnerable y a la vez tan rudo y fuerte. 

Tirita de frió y busca algo de calor en mi. La maldita ventana permite que el frió nos toque. Me levanto y la cierro. Después, compruebo nuevamente que la puerta tenga bien puesto el cerrojo. Me acuesto al lado de Kai y sacando algunas sabanas, nos tapamos. Poco a poco, el sueño me vence... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Kon) xD me da risa como suena! 

-- Saliste muy temprano del entrenamiento. -- Le digo mientras siento como me rodea con sus brazos. 

-- Boris lo quiso así... -- Dice mientras sus besos corren por mi cuello. 

-- Tu crees que... -- Digo, dando la idea. El niega con la cabeza. 

-- Yuriy esta con Kai... lo protegerá, ya veras. -- Dice confortándome. Después llega Max, quien, después de saludarnos, se va, diciendo un 'mejor los dejo solos'... Max es tan pícaro. Aunque tal vez, un poco de intimidad no estaría nada mal. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

_Hoy es el día..._

Estoy seguro, cada señal, cada cosa de mi sueño esta pasando. La poca energía, los cortes en la espalda, la extraña manera de comportarse de Boris, la entrega hacia Yuriy... solo falta que venga por mi, me lleve a su habitación, me viole y muera... 

Pero... ¿Y Yuriy? ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Porque no me defiende, porque no esta a mi lado? No... esa es la pieza del rompecabezas que falta para el final, _mi_ final. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Me levanto lentamente de la cama, escapando del abrazo de Yuriy, no quiero despertarlo. Raramente no me duele tanto como otras veces. Recojo la ropa del suelo y pongo la de Yuriy en su cama mientras que me visto con la mía. Todo en silencio. 

Salgo de la habitación... es hora de la comida... lo extraño es que no escuche el sonido de la campana. Como sea, lo único que como es una manzana, no tengo hambre, esto solo lo hago para que los demás no se preocupen. Hablando de los demás ¿Donde pueden estar? 

Camino por los corredores, mientras como la manzana, de pronto, al pasar frente a una habitación, un brazo me atrapa y me jala hacia dentro. No grito, no tiene caso, ya se quien es. 

La habitación esta muy oscura, no alcanzo a ver nada, solo a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, en ese arrebato de lujuria del cual soy el objeto. No tiene importancia, se que es la ultima vez que pasara, lo se, lo siento, estoy completamente seguro. 

-- Supe, que te divertiste un rato con Yuriy... -- Susurra en mi oído, yo permanezco en silencio. 

-- Creíste que no lo sabría? Pero Kai, yo se todo lo que sucede. Se lo que hay entre Bryan y ese chico Kon, se que tu y Yuriy tienen una relación, se que tus amigos te 'cuidan'... aunque no lo hacen muy bien. 

-- Cállate. -- Digo enojado, mientras sus manos bajan a mi entrepierna. 

-- Pero sabes? Ya me encargué de ellos... -- Dice. Mi corazón se encoge, se oprime, mi respiración se detiene... no! no pudo hacerles daño!! NO!! 

-- ¿Que... les hiciste? -- Pregunto, apenas recuperando el aliento. No quiero escuchar. 

-- Solo los deje en un lugar donde no nos molestaran, aunque no puedo asegurar que estén bien en un par de horas... -- Dice cínicamente, no lo veo, pero se que sonríe. Continua acariciándome, pero yo no puedo sentir. Mi mente trabaja lo mas rápido que puede. ¿Donde pueden estar? 

-- Deja de pensar en ellos... -- Susurra. 

-- Yuriy... 

-- El estará bien... después de todo es mi mayor proyecto, no puedo asesinarlo así como así. -- Dice, después me voltea y quedo frente a él. Aprovecha y me besa como siempre lo hace, profundamente, demasiado agresivo, demasiado. 

Pero no me quedare aquí, dejando que me viole tan tranquilamente, no le será tan fácil. Me resisto al beso y comienzo a forcejear para liberarme de sus brazos. Inútilmente, lo se, pero no perderé mi orgullo comportándome dócil. 

-- ¿Para que te resistes? -- Dice, apretando mis hombros con mas fuerza. 

Tiene razón, no podré detenerlo, pero no me importa, lo intentare... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov) 

Extiendo el brazo, para abrazar a mi Kai, pero al hacerlo, solo me encuentro vació. Abro los ojos algo asustado. No esta. Pero se que no se lo llevaron, pues junto mi ropa y la doble, poniéndola en mi cama. Me visto y observo por la ventana, sigue nevando. La tarde esta muriendo y nace la noche, a lo lejos, el sol empieza a ponerse. 

Camino a la puerta, giro la perilla, pero no abre... ¿Que demonios pasa? 

Lo intento con mas fuerza, pero con el mismo resultado. La puerta esta cerrada desde afuera, eso solo lo puede hacer alguien que tenga la llave. Boris. Mi corazón se detiene... no puede ser! Fue una trampa, todo fue una trampa... y caímos como una mosca en la telaraña. 

Era por esto que Boris termino temprano el entrenamiento, porque sabia que Kai estaba conmigo, sabia que Kai estaba mejor. supuso que tendríamos sexo, aprovecho que Kai se despierta primero y saldría solo. Aprovechó para cerrar la puerta... estoy seguro que no soy el único que cayo en esta trampa... los demás también. Dejamos a Kai indefenso... 

Sigo golpeando la gruesa puerta. Estas puertas son muy gruesas, de metal cubiertas de una hoja de madera gruesa. Busco en mis bolsillos a Wolfborg, para que me ayude a romper la puerta, pero solo encuentro una nota: '' Estas solo en esto'' firmada por Boris. Maldición!! Necesito buscar a Kai!! ¿Como salir de aquí? 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º 

_Plaf_

Otra bofetada mas. Ya ni siquiera las siento. 

-- No te muevas!! -- Ordena, pero nuevamente me rebelo e intento safarme. No funciona, pero se que le desespera tener un igrushki tan inquieto. 

Ha comenzado a masturbarme, intento no sentir ese asqueroso placer recorrerme, pero es inútil. Me arqueo de vez en cuando, mis manos están en su espalda, donde clavo mis uñas, buscando donde sujetarme y aprovechando para causarle algún daño. A veces comienzo a golpearlo en la espalda, pero también es en vano. Todo esta perdido. 

Comienza a penetrarme, me quedo quieto, queriendo aminorar el dolor. Sonríe sádicamente, después vuelve a besarme, mordiendo mis labios, provocando que un hilo de sangre corra. Nuevamente toma la estúpida daga y abre el corte de mi mano, haciéndola sangrar una vez mas. Yo no puedo menos que soltar un grito de dolor. Me siento tan mal... todo se desvanece lentamente... 

_Plaf_

-- Net!!! Esta vez no!!! -- Grita, sacándome de mi sopor. -- No es divertido si no estas consciente. 

He decidido soportar. Soportar el dolor, el placer, la tristeza, el rencor, todo... 

_''Kai!!!''_ El grito de Yuriy me saca por completo de mi adormilada actitud. Esta cerca, encerrado, por el sonido sordo, pero cerca. Boris no se inmuta, no si si lo escucho. 

Comienzan las embestidas, mis lagrimas salen sin poder evitarlo, pero no siento. Sonrió, Yuriy esta conmigo, no físicamente, pero se que me apoya para superar esto... 

Pasan las horas, ya es muy de noche. Boris esta dormido a mi lado, ya vestido. Yo, no puedo dormir. Lentamente me libero de los brazos de Boris y buscando mi ropa en el piso, me visto. Hoy, además del corte de la mano, abrió otro que ya estaba cerrado, en mi espalda. El mismo de mi sueño. Todo se va realizando, cercano a su final. Debo enfrentar el destino. 

Saldré de aquí y buscare a Yuriy. Y a los demás. 

Camino hasta la puerta, pero esta tan oscuro que tropiezo con un mueble, un vaso cae y se rompe, causando un escándalo. Idiota!! ¿Como pude ser tan estúpido?. La voz ronca de Boris se escucha en un murmullo. Volteo y lo veo comenzar a levantarse. Sus ojos violeta me miran furioso. Corro hasta la puerta, me duele todo el cuerpo. Salgo corriendo mientras el se viste. 

Corro sin detenerme, escucho el sonoro eco de sus pisadas en la empedrada del pasillo. Doblo por aquí, doblo por allá, pero no encuentro una salida. Se acerca cada vez mas, aun no puedo verlo, pero ya vendrá. 

-- Yuriy!! Yuriy!!! Bryan!! Rei!! Takao!! Max!! -- Grito esperando una respuesta, queriendo encontrarlos. Pero no escucho nada. 

De pronto, llego a un pasillo muy oscuro, no logro ver nada, excepto el candelabro que esta encendido. No!! Estoy en el pasillo del sueño!! Ya... ya llego la hora. No puedo evitar tomar el candelabro para encender otros. 

Este es el final... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Kuznetzov) 

Por fin!!! Después de varias horas de intentarlo, logro salir de aquí. Estaba dentro de uno de los calabozos, junto con Rei. Terminamos aquí, cuando, estando en la comida, llegaron unos guardias y nos trajeron. Intentamos resistirnos, pero eran demasiados. Aquí nos encontramos con Takao, Lee, Max, Ian, y Spencer. Todos llegaron aquí en la misma forma. Fue una suerte que Takao tuviera una copia de su Dragoon escondido en su ropa, aunque, como el verdadero Dragoon se le fue quitado, al igual que nuestras bestias bit, su blade era bastante débil. Por eso tardamos tanto en poder romper nuestras cadenas y mas tardado fue aun el romper la puerta. 

Caímos en una trampa, pero aun falta Yuriy... ¿Donde podrá estar? Corrimos directo a su habitación, pero, cuando logramos abrir la puerta, el no estaba dentro... 

Ahora, corremos por los pasillos, buscando en cada habitación. Kai esta en problemas... debemos ayudarlo. Tal vez sea tarde, pero, nunca es demasiado tarde... espero. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Lo logre!! Después de tanto, logre encontrar una ventana abierta. Hace poco salí de la habitación por la ventana. Primero tuve que romper los barrotes de la ventana, después el cristal, para poder salir. Cuando logre salir, camine por la cornisa, lento, pues estaba resbalosa a causa de la nieve que por suerte dejo de caer. Casi caigo varias veces, pero milagrosamente logre seguir en pie. Pero lo mas difícil fue hallar una ventana abierta con este frío. 

Pero la encontré y ese es el caso. Entro lentamente y la habitación esta oscura. Me acerco y prendo la luz. La puerta esta abierta. Pero mientras camino para salí, veo un vaso roto en el piso, y sobre este, un poco de sangre. Entonces volteo y observo la cama, completamente destendida, pero peor aun, cubierta de sangre. Y algo que me deja sin aliento... la bufanda de Kai tirada en el suelo... 

No!! No puede ser!! Aquí es a donde trajo Boris a Kai. 

Necesito encontrarlo, necesito estar con él. 

Salgo corriendo... 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Hiwatari)

Enciendo los candelabros y dejo uno en una mesita. Ya hay algo mas de luz. De pronto ese sonido, tan conocido. Sus pisadas se acercan y yo, sin poder evitarlo, volteo y lo observo, con su capa negra ondeando, en sus ojos un brillo especial, entre sus manos... la daga. Es el momento. 

Salgo corriendo, pero me golpeo con la mesa, dejando caer en candelabro. Me maldigo a mi mismo por ser tan torpe. Mis piernas están tan débiles... un viento frío recorre el pasillo y me hace temblar, pero continuo corriendo. Mi espalda me duele cada vez mas. Estúpido Boris y sus 'tiempos para el placer'. 

Se acerca aun mas, caminando rápidamente. Yo corro, pero la espalda me duele, la herida se a abierto nuevamente. Es entonces cuando el dolor me obliga a detenerme. Su mano me alcanzar y me hala de la muñeca. 

-- Suéltame!!! -- Grito, pero no puedo detenerlo, sigue jalándome hacia el. 

-- Net... tu eres mío. -- Dice, sin soltarme. Haciendo presión en mi rodilla, me orilla a caer. 

-- Suéltame!!! -- Grito mas fuerte, pero el no se detiene, poniéndose sobre mi, comienza a acariciarme, metiendo sus manos bajo mi ropa, separando mi pecho, abrazándose a mi cintura, besando mi cuello, mordiéndolo también. Sus manos bajan a mi miembro, acariciando con fuerza, causándome dolor. Estoy boca abajo, el sobre mi, estoy indefenso, perdido, es el fin. Baja mis pantalones con suavidad, pero a la vez con un deseo frenético. Odio esto. 

Siento como me va penetrando, lento, doloroso... de pronto se introduce en mi de golpe. 

-- Aaahhh -- Grito sin poder evitarlo. Entra y sale de mi, los gemidos se escapan de mi boca, mis lagrimas ya no salen, ya no tengo, no puedo llorar mas, y grito hasta que mi garganta no puede emitir ningún sonido mas. Este es el final, estoy convencido. 

Es entonces que me voltea... estoy sudando mucho, siento un calor dentro de mi, demasiado abrasador. Busco con mis manos algo, hasta que mis manos chocan con ese algo que no logro identificar. 

'' Kai!! '' Escucho cerca la voz de Yuriy. 

'' Kai!! Yuriy!! '' Gritan los demás... están muy cerca. 

Pongo mis manos con el objeto en mi pecho, sin que Boris se de cuenta. Permanezco con los ojos cerrados. Boris se abalaza sobre mi, pero es interrumpido por ese objeto. Siento ese liquido correr por mi rostro, tibio, viscoso, dulzón. Ensucia mi rostro y cae en mi pecho. 

-- Kai... lo... sie-nto... mucho... -- Escucho decir a Boris con voz entrecortada y apagada. Abro los ojos y lo observo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo sin mirar, observándome sin visualizarme. 

-- Yo... me... di... cuenta que... te amo... -- Susurra cada vez mas débil, la sangre sigue corriendo. Pero no es mía. 

-- Demasiado... tarde. -- Termina de decir. Me da lastima, mucha lastima. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, aun esta conciente. Tembloroso, uno mis labios con los suyos y el corresponde, suave, tranquilo, como nuca lo había hecho. Después, cierra los ojos. 

Me safo de debajo de él, y al salir, puedo ver el objeto que había tomado y se clavo en su pecho. La daga. Asustado la arrojo, no puedo creerlo... lo mate... esta muerto, muerto!! 

Sale de mi, yo no emito sonido alguno. No puedo aun creer que estoy vivo y el esta muerto. 

El piso esta lleno de sangre, igual que yo. Cansado, me recargo sentado en la pared, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos. 

Se escuchan pisadas, hasta que Yuriy llega a mi lado. Sus ojos se abren grandemente y tapa su boca al ver la escena. Después, sale corriendo a mi lado. Pronto llegan los demás, que también están sorprendidos. 

No puedo pensar._ Esta muerto.._. 

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
(POV Ivanov)

Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, el cuerpo inerte de Boris en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, Kai, también empapado en esta, sentado cerca, abrazándose, murmurando. Corro hacia él y lo abrazo, pero por mas que intento hacerlo reaccionar, es como si no estuviera. 

-- Lo... mate... yo lo mate... esta muerto... -- No deja de susurrar con voz apagada. Bryan mira la escena con una sonrisa. 

-- Sabia que esto terminaría así .. -- Dice. 

-- Llamare a una ambulancia. -- Dice Ian, saliendo. 

-- Yo a la policía. -- Dice con su tono grueso Spencer. 

-- Yuriy... -- Susurra Kai, acurrucándose en mi, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, lento, como un niño pequeño. Su mirada sigue perdida, fija en un punto muerto. Esta sangrando, sus heridas se han irritado y algunas se han abierto, pero esta vivo. 

-- Aquí estoy... -- Respondo con voz suave. 

-- Esta muerto... todo termino... él esta muerto... --Cierra los ojos. Pero no deja de susurrar incrédulo, que Boris esta muerto, que él lo mato... 

Es verdad... todo termino... hemos ganado, despertamos de la pesadilla y ahora, la luz nos alumbra. Todo estará bien... eres libre. 

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**n_n uf! por fin termine! -o- 21 hojas completitas!! n__n espero que les halla gustado. ¬¬ pueden creer que tarde mucho en hacer el capitulo porque a cada rato me interrumpían? -_- me interrumpieron en medio del clímax del lemon, me interrumpieron en medio de la muerte de Boris, además de muchísimas veces mas. ^-^ pero termine!! u_u espero que les halla gustado n_nU este final lo tenia planeado desde el primer capitulo xD. ahora, n_n solo falta el prologo! Una vez mas, muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic!! ^0^. **

**Oyasumi n_~  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	11. Epilogo: Feelings 28 days later

**_Nyhao!!! _**

**_ok! por fin el epilogo!! Pero primero, reviews!!_**

**Galy: jeje, en serio? n0n que bien que te halla gustado nn me sonrojas! y pues si, aqui esta el epilogo, a mi no me gusta acabar los fics, T.T me encariño con ellos XD. nn Gracias por decir eso! me levantas muchisimo el animo! Gracias por haber leido esta historia y por haber dejado reviews!!**

**Tamara: n.nU jeje, en seio si te impacto el final? o.o y yo que crei que me habia quedado muy soso. n.n si! van a ser felices al menos en lo que a mi respecta, a menos de que suceda otra cosa, pero no imagino que podria separar a esos dos. Si! Boris fue el muerto y no Kai!! Muchas gracias por haber leido el fic y por dejarme reviews! Te lo agradezco muchisimo!!**

**Kai Ylonen: XD!! Sip n.nU me equivoque, el epilogo va detras y el prologo delante u.uU siempre me equivoco n.nU. Gracias por haber leido el fic y muchas gracias por tus reviews!!!**

**Chibi-Kaisie: Si!! n.n se murió Boris, fue Kai el que sobrevivió! Sip, era el ultimo, y pues, aqui esta el epilogo. Gracias por haber leido la historia y por los reviews!!!**

**Saya/Ayachan: sonrojada Nyhao Saya-sama! n.n jijijijiji, gracias por decir eso! es usted la mejor escritora que conozco, y no tiene idea de cuanto me alegra el saber que le gusto la historia y el efecto de Kai descubriendo poco a poco lo que pasaba en el sueño nn. En mi humilde opinion, Boris es un buen villano, por eso lo uso como tal. Al final, pensaba en si poner si o no que se habia enamorado de Kai, pues a pesar de todo, tenia alma y corazon. o.o jamas he leido esa novela, y eso que he leido muchas! n.n y sip, aqui esta el epilogo.nn no fue nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien como usted! xD jeje, sip! Es interesante Kai en ese estado, seria interesante! n-n y su fic: _Ecos de una fria oscuridad_, le esta quedando precioso!! Me encanta ver a Kai de esa manera y mejor aun porque es un Kai/Yuriy! Pero realmente si es usted una fantastica escritora! Muchisimas gracias por haber leido esta humilde historia! Y Muchas gracias por haber dejado reviews!!!**

**Lioku: Sip! n-n parece que a todos les gusto que se halla muerto Boris, aunque ese beso tenia un cierto algo, no se como explicarlo, fue algo significativo, como un perdon, algo de lastima... n.n jiji, ¿pendiente de mis otros fic? mejor intento actualizar pronto! Gracias por leer la historia y por los review!!**

**Liwk: n/n gracias!! Y sip, ya es el final e intentare seguir escribiendo como ahora, auqneu realmente deseo poder mejorar. n-n muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejar review!!**

**Nakokun: n-n sip, en mi opinion, un final pasable. Sip, yo tambien estoy de acuerdo en que Boris se lo merecia. Y sip, era un maldito degenerado ¬.¬ y muchas cosas mas!! n-n bien, ya se sabra donde estaba Mao. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar reviews!!**

**Silver: n-n Nyhao Silver-chan!!nn gracias por decir eso! n.n y confio en que lograras hacerle la muerte la mas dolorosas y crueles de las agonias, para que sufra por lo que le hizo a Hiwatari-sama!! Y Yuriy y Kai estan juntos!!! -con miles de corazoncitos alrededor- amo esta pareja!!! u.uU sip, las interrupciones son de lo peor... n-n pero ya que?. Gracias por haber leido la historia! Muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado reviews!!!**

**Kokoro: o-oU, n-nUU jejeje, lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto primis! TT.TT no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que hallas leido la historia!! Porque se que tu pareja favorita es el Kai/Ty... n-n ya se!! te escribire un Kai/Ty por ser tan buena amiga, prima y persona!! n.nU jeje, creo que si te dejo medio sorprendida el fic, lamento lo del capitulo 8 n.nU no era mi intencion. y verdad que la pareja Bryan/Rei es linda? n.nU jijiji, a mi me gusta mucho esa pareja. Muchas T.T! Muchas gracias por leer el fic!!! Y por dejar reviews!!! Muchisisisisisimas Gracias!!!!!**

**Javi: n0n Javi-chan!!! n.n pues si! Boris se murio! y pues si, debio de haberse ido al infierno no? Kai es muy lindo y tierno y lo perdono, por eso fue el beso -Ojitos de corazon- por eso adoro a Kai! Y se quedo con Yuriy!!!!!! n.n que bueno que el final quedo inesperado, yo pense que seria muy obvio, pero que bien que no n.n. nn gracias por ser mi fan! eres mi mejor amiga!!! Gracias por leer esta historia y por ayudarme a seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews!!!**

**_Ok!! TToTT gracias a todos por haber leido esta historia! Gracias por todo!!!_**

_**n.n bien! ya esta, entonces, los dejo con el epilogo:**_

**_  
Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
TAMARA  
  
SILVER  
  
JAVIERA_**

**_ SAYA/AYACHAN  
  
Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío y punto!_**

_**Advertencias: o.ô pues... ¬.¬U bastante meloso.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Epilogo: Feelings  
(28 days later)**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_(POV Ivanov)_

_Descanso..._

Es hermoso estar recostado apaciblemente en la cama, sin temores, sin esperar nada, a nadie.  
Todo a acabado, aun me parece irreal poder dormir una noche completa sin escuchar sollozos, gritos, gemidos ahogados en almohadas llenas de llanto.   
Me acerco mas a ti, comienza a hacer frío y busco algo de calor en tu cuerpo, encontrándolo en tu pecho y en tus brazos. Y sigues durmiendo...

Te he visto enojado, furioso, triste, alegre, excitado, llorando, gimiendo, riendo, pero aun así no puedo describir tu expresión, tu sonrisa entre melancólica, triste y culpable, tus lagrimas de alegría y dolor entremezclado, esas facciones entre furiosas y dolidas; que mostraste en el funeral de ese maldito que destruyo tu vida.

¿Recuerdas lo difíciles que fueron las cosas a partir de esa noche?

Las patrullas invadiendo cada rincón de la abadía... ya estaban allí, los guardias no las dejaban pasar. A pesar de todo, la vigilancia y la resistencia era buena, y lograron detener bastante tiempo... Mao las había llamado, por eso no vino con nosotros esa fatídica noche, busco ayuda, y la trajo, el problema fue cruzar esa barrera interminable de guardias y procesos legales, pero en cuanto Serguei e Iván salieron, todo se vino abajo y pudieron atenderte.

Pero tu no quisiste irte, te quedaste allí, ensangrentado, recargado en mi... estabas tan débil, apenas podías permanecer en pie. Y no dejaste que nadie te tocara hasta el momento en que el cuerpo de Boris desapareció del corredor, envuelto en una sabana blanca, amortajado... e hiciste algo que no comprendí... tocaste tus labios, como evocando un viejo momento, ni de dolor ni de alegría.  
Cerraste los ojos y por poco pierdes el conocimiento, seña que me obligo a dejarte en manos de los enfermeros...

_Examen físico  
- Perdida excesiva de sangre - Transfusión.  
- Glucosa en nivel peligrosamente bajo - Administración de alimentos.  
- Cortes profundos en espalda y manos - Suturas_

_Examen Psicológico.   
- Estrés Post-traumático  
- Sentimientos de culpa  
- Desconfianza  
- Retraimiento  
- Negatividad a hablar de lo sucedido._

Eso decía la hoja que me dieron...

¿Recuerdas nuestras conversaciones en el hospital?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Kai... -- Susurre, acariciando tu mejilla, intentando hacerte hablar. Llevaba mas de 10 minutos dentro de la habitación y tu seguías con la vista fija en el blanco techo.

-- Déjame...

-- No lo haré. -- Respondí, y tu me volteaste a ver. Tus ojos rubí eran aun mas opacos que antes, tu mirada estaba casi perdida, mas sin embargo esbozaste una sonrisa.

-- Se que nunca lo harás... -- Y extendiendo uno de tus lastimados brazos, acariciaste mi rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia ti, provocando un ligero y corto beso.

-- ¿Que haremos? -- Pregunte. Tu desviaste la mirada.

-- Mi abuelo lo sabe... ¿Verdad? -- Me miraste esperando una contestación, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada. Solo asentí.

-- ¿Que dijo? -- Preguntaste. ¿Porque? ¿Porque te interesa ahora tanto?

-- Dijo... dijo que... -- Pero mi garganta se cerraba.

-- Dijo que no le importaba verdad? -- Mi silencio respondió -- Lo imagine, nunca le ha importado... sé lo que hará. Encubrirá el asesinato, fingirá que nada paso, se olvidara de eso y las cosas serán como antes.

-- ¿Eso quieres tu?

-- Aún tengo dignidad y orgullo. -- Respondiste. -- Solo quiero que esto, todo esto quede atrás... ¿Boris esta muerto? -- Asentí -- Si... yo lo mate... el maldito se lo merecía, aunque, solo cometió un error, errar es humano.

-- No comprendo! ¿Lo estas perdonando? -- Pregunte sorprendido.

-- Para que guardar rencor?... ¿Lo enterraron? -- Negué con la cabeza -- mmm... ¿Podemos ir?

-- Si quieres... -- Conteste.

Cerraste los ojos, la morfina que te administraban para el dolor surtió efecto y con tus labios entreabiertos y el resuello de tu respiración, comprobé que estabas dormido...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dormido, descansando, como en este momento.

Luna llena.

La misma luna que nos ilumino hace exactamente 28 días, cuando descubrí tu secreto. Tu rostro iluminado por esa luz, que se cuela por la ventana de este nuestro hogar, un lugar puro, donde nadie podrá dañarnos..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(POV Hiwatari)

28 días...

Y despierto esta noche, al sentir un peso sobre mi pecho, encontrándome con tu encendida cabellera, con tus brazos buscando refugio... no! no buscando refugio... refugiándome.

Y eres hermoso... desde la punta de los pies hasta el mas largo de tus cabellos. Describirte es lo mas grato que hay. Los doctores me obligaron, así es, me obligaron a decir lo que pasaba, maldición!! me obligaron a decirlo con detalle. Pero también me pidieron describir lo mas hermoso que conocía... y te describí a ti.

Ojos azules como el cielo, cabello pelirrojo, piel clara como la nieve, sonrisa encantadora, agradable, comprensible... simplemente tú.

Y aun recuerdo lo mucho que me ayudaste, sobretodo en el entierro de Boris, estando a mi lado, sin dejarme solo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Yo... lo mate... -- Susurre mientras miraba sin sentimiento como él ataúd bajaba lentamente.

-- Kai... -- Me dijiste, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-- Yo fui... -- Dije una vez mas, sé que no es verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-- Kai, deja de culparte. -- Dijiste, acercándote aun mas a mi.

-- Pero...

-- Tu y yo lo sabemos, este hombre te hizo mas daño de lo que nadie imagina. -- Interrumpiste. La nieve comenzaba a caer mas fuerte.

-- Da... -- Respondí. Cerré los ojos y recordé todo aquello. Los abrí y mire mi mano. Una herida, la ultima que queda por cerrar, al menos físicamente.

El ataúd bajo mas, desapareciendo de mi vista. Y me sentí extraño... sentí ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar y de guardar un silencio sepulcral... todo al mismo tiempo. Me sentí solo y a la vez tan liberado. Era libre, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno. Temo acabar como el canario encerrado en su jaula, que siendo liberado, es devorado por el halcón, y ¿si igual termino yo?.

Sonreí. No soy un débil canario, soy un majestuoso fénix y como él, renazco de las cenizas, aun mas brillante y cándido que antes.

Y mi alma se entristeció, al igual que mi semblante. Esa confesión de su amor, el arrepentimiento en su mirada, las palabras que me dijo, las ultimas... no las dijo como otras, con odio, con rencor, con desenfrenada lujuria... lo hizo con cariño y con culpa, con dolor. Toque mis labios una vez mas... ese beso estará presente toda mi vida. Al principio, me sentí demasiado culpable por la muerte de Boris y tome ese beso como el beso de Judas, pero ahora veo que no es así, fue un beso de perdón...

Una mano en mi hombro me devuelve a la realidad. Sus ojos azules me miran temeroso, yo intento sonreír.

-- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -- Preguntas.

-- Espera... -- Respondo. Miro a mi alrededor, aquí no hay nadie, solo yo, mis amigos y los medios de comunicación.

Poco a poco la tormenta arrecia, pero yo sigo renuente a irme, ¿Que son estas cadenas que aun en la muerte me atan a su voluntad? ¿O esta solo en mi imaginación el pensar que aun me llama? ¿Podré olvidar en algún momento su voz áspera gritándome o sus manos en mi rostro? ¿Podré dejar atrás todas las veces que me tomo y me uso para satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos? ¿Podré continuar mi vida después de esto?

-- Vamonos... -- Ordena Yuriy. Es de noche y ya no hay nadie, solo la blanca nieve acompañándonos en mi pena.

Me toma de la mano... lo miro, me mira, siento el calor de su cuerpo...

Si... podré continuar.

Me acerco a la tumba recién hecha y acomodo algunas flores de color violáceo. Sobrevivirán un buen tiempo antes de marchitarse y morir... mas muerte y solo eso habita en este lugar.   
Miro la lapida. '' Borcloff Balkov.'' reza simplemente. Ni un ''amado hijo'', ''Buen padre'', ''Amigo'', ''Compañero'', o algo así... siento lastima por él, siempre solo, siempre escondido en las sombras, y siento lastima por mi, antes de que conociera a los Bladebreakers era exacto como él, sin pensar jamás en los sentimientos de los demás, ignorando el daño que les causara, desdeñándolos, y ahora, no se que seria de mi vida sin ellos.

-- Vamonos... -- Digo yo, dándome la vuelta, dando la espalda a esa tumba helada.

Yuriy asiente y sonríe. Me toma de la mano nuevamente y caminamos, sin rumbo fijo, solo caminando hacia nuestro incierto futuro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suspiro y observo como un copo de nieve se cuela por la ventana abierta. Todo ha cambiado tanto... y todo esta ahora tan bien...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
(POV Kon)

¿Que puedo decir? Jamás imagine el terminar aquí o así, en Rusia, junto a Bryan después de otra noche sin dormir.

Nunca he sido sedentario, toda mi vida la he pasado de un lugar a otro, con una persona y con otra, tal como mi apariencia lo dice, como un gato. Porque los gatos de casa, huyen de vez en cuando en busca de aventura, igual así, escape de la Aldea White Tiger. Me enamore de Kai en el torneo clasificatorio y el sentimiento creció conforme pasaba mas tiempo con él, hasta el momento en que llegamos a Rusia y paso lo que paso.

Pero cuando supe que Kai amaba a Yuriy, sentí morirme por dentro, pero supe que no estaba solo. Bryan estaba a mi lado.

Es curioso que el mismo chico que casi me quita la vida, sea ahora mi vida.

Cuando Bryan dejo que llorara en su hombro, supe de inmediato que él era lo que yo necesitaba. Es fuerte, posesivo. Él estará aquí para cuidarme y para mantenerme cerca de él, para evitar que vaya con alguien. Porque, yo no soy chico de los que dicen encontrar al amor de su vida y no se fijan en si puede haber mas. Bryan estará a mi lado, recordándome que soy para él y de él.

Poco a poco descubrí que mi amor por Kai no lo era tanto, tan solo fue una obsesión, por su cuerpo, por su frialdad, por su entereza, su fuerza y su locura. Cosas que Bryan tiene y en gran medida.

Kai... como sufrimos a su lado, aun resuenan los gritos en mi mente, cuando Boris lo llevo a su habitación y nosotros nos quedamos sin decir o hacer nada... fuimos unos estúpidos, _fui_ un estúpido... y lo recuerdo, en el funeral de ese desgraciado, con la vista fija en el ataúd, observando en silencio como todo acababa. En un momento se acerco tanto que parecía que saltaría dentro de la fosa, como atado por unas cadenas invisibles, pero, a la vez, parecía que Yuriy lo retenía. Solo nevaba, nadie dijo nada. Kai se culpaba nuevamente y Yuriy le explicaba que no era su culpa. Pero creo que ese es un peso con el que Kai siempre cargara.

Unos brazos me atrapan, estrechándome fuerte, muy fuerte. Bryan me atrae a si, parece estar dormido. Me siento tan protegido, tan cuidado, vigilado...

Sus labios se pierden entre mi cabello, besándome el cuello lentamente. No esta tan dormido como pensé.

-- mmm... ya duérmete gatito... -- Me dice, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-- Si... -- Afirmo bostezando.

-- ¿Que estabas haciendo? -- Pregunta aun adormilado.

-- Solo... pensaba. -- Respondo y me acobijo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su agradable calor y la seguridad de que, tal como me ataco, atacara a quien intente dañarme.

La vida es extraña. Mi demonio termino siendo mi dios. Y solo en 28 días.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(POV Kuznetzov)

Estrecho el cuerpo de mi gatito, mientras escucho su respiración, indicándome que esta ya dormido. Aun no puedo creer que todo ha acabado, que el yugo que tenia Kai ha desaparecido. Y Kai esta con Yuriy, el chico al que creí amar... hasta que conocí a Rei.

Recuerdo que en el Campeonato Mundial, luche con él... casi lo mato, salió del lugar en una camilla. Y no se porque lo hice. Tal vez fue esa sensación extraña que invadió mi pecho al verte, quise destruirte porque eras demasiado perfecto, porque provocaste en mi algo que solo Yuriy y Kai habían logrado, un sentimiento. Pero no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirlo, y para destruir mi sentimiento, debía destruirte a ti también.

Pero cuando Falborg te ataco y se despedazo tu banda, me sorprendió el verte tan fuerte a pesar de todo. Y el sentimiento de admiración creció, pero me enfurecí! Necesitaba destruirte!!  
La batalla avanzo hasta llegar el momento del desenlace. Mi fiel Falborg se alzo para atacarte... y tu Driger te defendió. Y soportaste todo, destrozaste mi blade, ganaste y con ello, me di cuenta de que de nada serviría destruirte, el sentimiento no se iría.

Cuando inicio la pesadilla de Kai, y te vi llorar, supe que era mi momento... y te bese, tu correspondiste y las cosas continuaron avanzando. Esa misma noche te hice mio... sin saber que en esos momentos Kai intentaba quitarse la vida.

Cuantas cosas pueden surgir de cada cosa! De una muerte un nacimiento, de una tragedia una comedia, del dolor la felicidad...

-- mmm Bryan... duérmete. -- Dices con voz dormida, sacándome de mis recuerdos, mientras abres los ojos, esas orbes doradas que iluminan como soles.

-- Da... -- Respondo acurrucándote, sintiéndote. Hace poco, las noches eran la peor parte de mi vida, siempre solo, perdido en la oscuridad, con frío, mucho frió. Pero ahora, tu cuerpo me da tu calor, y me siento bien... porque estas conmigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(POV Mizuhara)

El sol brilla, dándome calor. Sonrió y sentado en la banca del parque, pienso.

Kai y Yuriy, Bryan y Rei. Extrañas cosas, simples traspasos del destino. ¿Terminara todo así? ¿Tendrá un final feliz? La vida es incierta, las heridas se cierran, pero otras no. La gente muere, sufre y vive. El dolor siempre esta presente al igual que la alegría. ¿Puede haber alegría en medio del dolor? Puede que si, puede que no.

Estando en Estados Unidos, espero continuar mi vida, después de ese trago amargo que significo descubrir el secreto que tanto tiempo nos tuvo guardado nuestro mas fuerte compañero. Pero se que el mal sabor de boca permanece en los labios de Kai, tal como permanece ese beso que me contó, regalo a su verdugo antes de morir. Y no se porque, pero una parte de Kai murió ese día, algo cambio y se volvió frió, pero también se mostró mas cálido. Estuvimos con él el tiempo que pudimos, pero no pudimos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Kai vive ahora en un departamento comprado por su abuelo, ese maldito que intento encubrir todo, desapareció los registros médicos de Kai, mintió a la prensa e indemnizo a Kai... como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Takao y Kyo volvieron a Japón, continuaran sus vidas y todo segura igual.

Lee y Mao también regresaron a China, donde comienzan a vivir nuevamente... tal vez en algunos años asista a su boda.

Rei se quedo en Rusia, junto con Bryan... no tengo ni idea de donde viven o que es lo que hacen, pero estarán bien, Bryan es celoso y posesivo, Rei es posesivo y sensual. Espero que les valla muy bien. Yo, mientras tanto, aquí en América, continuo mi vida junto con mi madre... y Michael. He de decir que me agrada mucho, y según Emily, le gusto. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez siempre si encuentre pareja.

Como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y uno solo sigue su vida, olvidando heridas del pasado...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(POV Kinomiya)

Volví a Japón hace muy poco, solo unos días y las complicaciones ya comienzan. Hay una chica en mi clase que me molesta mucho, su nombre es Hiromi, no es que me desagrade mucho, pero ella parece disfrutar molestándome. No comprende nada sobre el beyblade, y casi siempre se la pasa preguntándole a Kyo que es una bestia bit, es extraño que no las vea, tal vez solo le falta interesarse con el juego.

Hay un chico, su nombre es Ozuma, hace poco lo conocí en un pequeño torneo, me venció, pero estoy seguro que la próxima le ganare. Y ahora que lo pienso, ese chico es atrayente...

No he tenido mas noticias de los demás, aparte de las ya conocidas.

Miro el cielo, desde el dojo. Mi abuelo ha intentado sacarme el porque de la muerte de Boris, pero yo no he dicho nada, tal y como juramos no decirlo. Es un secreto que guardare hasta la muerte, a menos que Kai decida contarlo.

He pensado, en lo mucho que cambia la vida, en lo frágil que es, en lo fácil que es destruirla... hay que cuidarla.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, incluso cada segundo nos acerca mas a el final de nuestro vida, a nuestro destino...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(POV Normal)

Bajo el mismo cielo, diferentes horas, distintas situaciones, con algo en común...

Comparten un secreto, curan sus heridas, olvidan su pasado y buscan su futuro.

En 28 días.... ¿Que puede pasar?

Se descubre un secreto, se destruye una vida, se sube al cielo, se cae al infierno, lagrimas, gritos, sangre derramada, sueños rotos, pero también esperanza.

Y la luna marca el final de su traslado, y otra vez vuelve a brillar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
